The Calm Before the Storm
by The Rainbow Shaka-Brah
Summary: Mainly told from Chloe's point of view, however, it will change based on the situation this story starts off right after Episode 5's "Sacrifice Arcadia Bay" ending. It takes place over the course of a few years and shows how Max's choices affect her and Chloe's lives mentally and emotionally. Although she still has her powers, Max promised Chloe never to use them.
1. Prolouge

~Chloe~

I struggle to walk up the cliff, balancing my unconscious friend in my arms.

No... I can't call her my friend. Max is so much more than that now.

We've been through hell together this week, and now we're closer than we ever have before.

By the time we get up the cliff, both of us are drenched and shivering from the rain. "Don't worry Max, we're almost there," I tell her.

Still no response.

She's been out cold since she passed out on the beach almost half an hour ago. Other than few mumbles, she's been absolutely silent.

"Please say something" I beg, but still nothing.

We're only a few feet away from the clearing at the top of the cliff when I finally lose my grip on Max and we both fall to the muddy ground. To my surprise, she catches herself.

"Chloe..." She says, "I... I must have passed out... sorry,". She stumbles as she tries to get up.

"Oh, thank god... Don't you ever scare me like that again", I say, pulling her to her feet once I get to mine.

"I swear, But that nightmare was so real.. So horrible.".

She walks towards the edge of the cliff and stares at the storm for a moment, her shoulders sagging at the destruction before her. "This is my storm... I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much I actually did alter the course of everything, and all I really created was just death and destruction!".

I step up to her and grab her, angry that she would ever think that this was her fault. "Fuck all that, ok? You were given a power, you didn't ask for it… and you saved me! Which ad to happen, all of this did. except for what happened to Rachael" I tell her. "But without you powers you wouldn't have found her! Ok, so you're not the goddamn Time-Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing,".

I lean in and grab her by the shoulders, giving her a light shake as if expecting her to believe all that.

She looks at the tornado again in utter distress and I know she still believe this is all her fault.

I sigh and take a step back, what I had just said giving me an idea.

"Max, this is the only way,".

I hand Max the photo she had given me earlier that week, the one she had taken just before discovering her power. She takes it and holds in anxiously in her hands, studying the photo closely and realizing her reflection is shown in the bucket.

"I- I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago," she says, walking to towards the storm again.

"You. You could you that photo to change everything right back until you took that picture... all that would take is for me to... to...". I can't finish my sentence, and burry my face into my hands as I start to cry.

We both know what her reflection means.

It means she can travel back in time and prevent herself from stopping Nathan.

"Fuck that," she tells me sternly, "No, no way. You are my number one priority now, you are all that matters to me".

I pull away and roll my eyes, "I know, and you've proved that over and over again, even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish, not like my mom. Look at what she had to give up and live through… and she did! She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner," I say, my words slowly becoming bogged down with tears. "Even my step… step-father deserves her alive. There are so many people in Arcadia Bay who should live, way more than me!".

"No. Don't say that," Max cries pitifully, "I won't trade you, I won't!". There's panic in her eyes now as she realizes the full extent of what I'm asking of her.

"You're not trading me," I snap back with unintentional bitterness, "Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. Look at how many times I've almost died of actually died around you. Look at whats happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me! I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate".

"Chloe," Max whines, her voice breaking and faltering with each word she speaks.

"Max you finally came back to me this week and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision,".

She knows this is the only way to save everyone, to save the town, to bring Rachael justice.

"Chloe... I can't make this choice.." Max says as she starts to panic.

I grab her by the arms and force her to look at me "No, Max. You're the only one who can".

She looks down at the photo for a moment, then back at me and I know she's made her decision. The amount of pain in her eyes is enough to make my heart shatter but I have to be strong… for Max's sake.

"Max, it's time".

I take a step back, giving her room to use the photo to go back in time.

But she doesn't.

Max just stares at me in disbelief for a moment longer, shocked that I'm actually going to go through with this, that she's actually condemning me to die with no knowledge that she came back.

She blinks away tears and turns to face the storm head on, doing the last thing I expected.

She tears the photo in half and let the pieces go.

"Not anymore".

I watch as said pieces are swept away by the wind, out of sight, never to be seen again.

I'm not sure if I should be thankful or fucking furious. Everybody we even knew is going to die. And Max chose that... she chose to let them die... so I could live.

Why?

I look at her again... her shoulders sag as she realizes what she has done.

I take a small, slow step forward.

"Max, I'll always be with you".

Sliding my hand into hers, we both stand and watch the tornado inch closer to the town.

"Forever".

The tornado hits, and even though we're miles away we can hear it being torn apart, piece by fucking piece. Max soon turns away and hugs me tightly as if I were to disappear if she let go. I wrap my arm around her, keeping true to my word of always being with her.

I continue to watch the tornado tear into the town, trying not to imagine the amount of pain and terror the people of Arcadia Bay must be going through. Part of me wants to be happy, happy that that god forsaken town has finally been turned to rubble, but I can't will myself to do even that. This is my home… our home and nothing could ever change that. I didn't want this, but I'm not upset at Max's choice, it being her call after all.

I can hear her softly crying into my jacket, hear breathing growing quicker and more panicked as the tornado rages on. Slowly, her sobs start taking over and Max sinks to her knees.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry," She cries.

I fall with her, hugging her tightly, "It's ok... It's fine. Everything's fine" I say, choking on tears of my own.

I honestly didn't think she'd choose me... I mean, Max didn't even hesitate for a second, she just chose me over the bay like it was as simple as a click of a mouse.

We sit there holding each other for what seem like hours until the storm finally dies down and the skies clear. It pisses me off how quiet it is, but I hold my anger down. I need to be strong.

"Let's go," I say to Max, who is still crying softly into my jacket. She doesn't seem to have heard me so I put my hand on her shoulder. She's shaking and it sounds like she's gasping for breath, that's how hards she's been crying. "Max?" I say again.

This time, she looks up at me, eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry" she mumbles weakly.

I sigh and hug her tightly, pressing her small frail body against mine.

"Come on. We gotta go," I urge again, tugging at her arm. She responds by gripping the back of my jacket as I slowly stand up.

At first she still has her face hidden in my chest, but with some warm encouragement, she pulls away and lets me get a good look at her.

God, even though she look like shit...she seems so… so...kissable?

I push the thought out of my head, thinking _where the fuck did that come from_. I mean, I admit that I have always liked Max a bit more than just a friend but why are these feeling coming up right now?

I want to say something, say that it's okay, but how can you say _it's okay_ to a person who sacrificed a entire fucking town so that you could live?

I keep my trap shut and lead Max away from the lighthouse and down the cliff, slipping a few times on the slick mud. I slide my hand into Max's, feeling as she grips my hand so tightly that I can barely feel my fingers. I'm so scared that she might never snap out of this depressive, crying trance, that I quicken my pace.

The truck, having miraculously made it through the storm without a scratch, sits in the parking lot, trees, rocks and other debris scattered about. I have to coax Max to give me back my hand as I open the passenger side door for her. "Dude, come on. You wanna get out of here right? Then you gotta let me have my hand so I can drive".

She takes in a shaky breath and nods, reluctantly letting her hand slip out of mine as she climbs in the cab and wraps her arms around herself. I sigh at this sight, wondering if she's going to be okay after this.

Once I get in the truck, I turn to her and offer my hand, knowing that she'd most likely want to take it again, But too my surprise, she slowly shakes her head and hugs herself even tighter.

I rev the engine and pull out onto the long road leading back to town. I'm driving as at a decent speed, over the speed limit ( not that it matters ) but not fast enough to be reckless as I weave through the debris that's spread across the road.

The drive back to civilization is agonizingly quiet, just pure, deafening silence.

As we pull into town, my heart skips a beat, then stops completely.

Arcadia Bay is in utter shambles... there are no signs of life anywhere... everything is silent.

Houses and businesses have been leveled, cars and other large objects stick out of half crumbling buildings. A whale… a fucking _whale_ sits across a house.

I turn to Max as I press the gas a little harder, wondering what her reaction will be to the amount of destruction. She doesn't even seem to notice we're moving, she's still holding herself, head placed up against the glass on the window.

My stomach churns when I spot the bodies, praying to god that we don't recognize any of them. Max seems numb to the entire sight, to the entire world actually.

I sigh and put my foot on the brakes, coming to a slow stop just outside of the town limits, taking one last look at my childhood home.

I look over at Max again. She hasn't spoke a single word since we walked down from the cliff. I lean over and put my hand on her shoulder, as if trying to say " _I'm right here"_. Max turns to me and smiles, a genuine smile.

 _We're going to be ok, We have each other_ I tell myself I start driving again.

The rising sun in front of us feels like a new beginning as we pull out of town, the "Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay" sign waving us off.

We keep our eyes ahead and never look back.


	2. The Truth

~Chloe~

The farther away we get from Arcadia Bay, the quieter Max becomes. I mean, Max is always quiet, but this just takes the cake.

I'm sure mice make more fucking noise.

I sigh impatiently and drum my fingers over the steering wheel, "So,".

I've been driving for the past two hours and she still hasn't said a word, Max just keeps staring out the window at the world passing by.

"You ok?" I ask in a small, unsure voice.

I know that that's a stupid fucking question to ask a person who just sacrificed a whole town to keep you alive but... I'm really worried about her.

"Max,".

Still, no response.

The cab of the truck is eerily silent.

"Max?".

This time, I reach over and grab her hand. Her body is still tense, but she lets me hold her limp hand, either not having the energy or just not interested in returning the gesture.

I give it a slight squeeze which gets some reaction.

Max nods absently, seeming lost in her own thoughts and worries.

"You can alway talk to me ok," I say, not wanting to force her into answering.

I keep trying for small talk, asking if she's hungry or needs a rest stop. But she just shrugs and shrinks further into the seat, wallowing in her own depression.

Half an hour passes and still nothing, so by now I'm starting to panic, thinking about all those stories I've heard about people who go through traumatic experiences like this and are never the same afterward. I'm thinking about one such story when all of a sudden I feel a small, warm hand rest on my lap.

I turn, looking up her arm to see Max staring right at me. Her face looks so sad and just… cold and dark… almost… _emotionless._

"Chloe?" she says in a weak, broken voice that tugs at my heart.

"Yeah, what's up?" I say eagerly, relieved to hear her voice again.

She takes a moment before replying again, her lower lip quivering as tears spring in her eyes. "Chloe, I... I ... I'm sorry", Max cries again, slowly crumbling before my eyes.

I stare at her for a second, listening to her, tears forming in my own eyes. I knew she was going to feel guilty for this, for… for basically killing thousands but she chose me for some reason and I want with all my heart for her to focus on that. That I'm still alive and with her.

I shake my head and pull the truck off the highway, unsure if I can continue with her like this.

I hesitate for a second, but extend my arms out to her, offering comfort.

And just like a magnet, Max's arms shoot out and embrace me tightly, getting herself as close to me as she can.

I let out a little yelp at the sheer force she hugs me at.

I've never seen her like this, so sad and scared… so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry," she whines again.

"Stop it, ok? You have nothing to be sorry for" I tell her, softly caressing her back.

"I do, Chloe… I- I do. I... I let everyone die. I let Joyce, David… W- Warren….*sniff* E- everyone we ever knew is dead because of me!".

"So what if you let them die. To hell with them!" I say, "You saved me and that's all that matters right now, ok?" I say hugging her even tighter. "Just focus on me for now… we'll figure this out as we go along, okay? I'm here for you, Maxie. Remember that".

"Oh, Chloe. I've done so much to keep you here with me. I- I've felt so much, I've _seen_ so much I- I just couldn't-".

"Shh, I know… It's okay… I'm right here," I coo, slowly rocking her in my arms as she cuddles her head into my chest again.

"I just couldn't let you die again... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die like that, Chloe… Not again. I couldn't go through with any of it because... because... I- I'm...".

I hear her swallow audible as she pulls away for a moment, allowing me to keep my hands on her shoulders.

I wait for whatever she's going to say next, watching as a slight blush settles on her tear stained cheeks.

Her eyes meet mine as she smiles timidly, "I- I… I'm in love with you, Chloe".

My jaw drops to the ground when I hear the "L" word leave Max's lips, it being the last thing I was expecting to hear.

I push away a little, startled by what I just heard.

"You...you love me?" I say in utter bewilderment.

She nods shyly, anxiety building in her eyes from the lack of a positive reaction.

I blink.

She couldn't have meant it... could she? I mean… she hasn't seen me in five fucking years, how could she declare her love after just five _days_ of time together? I open my mouth to say something as I fumble for some sort of response, but no words leave my lips. Oh, god, what do I say? That I've had the hots for her for fucking years? That the whole 'dare' thing was just a ploy to see how far she'd go?

I know I take too long answering because the next thing I know, Max grabs me by the shoulders and forces me to look at her. She scans my face with piercing blue eyes that almost look electric then... she kisses me.

This isn't anything like the kiss we shared on Wednesday, this... this was real.

I let my eyes close and enjoy this moment, feeling her lips move softly against mine. I reach up and place my hand behind her head to deepen the kiss and get rewarded with a tiny, adorable moan.

Shit, she's good at this. I wonder how many times she actually macked on me when I dared her to kiss me. Heh, she was kinda woozy and star struck right after so I'm betting more than a few.

Fireworks, bells and whistles go off in my head when Max kisses me, fucking fireworks! How… how could this not be destiny? Nobody's ever made me feel the way she does. She makes me feel… real.

Max is the first to break away, her breathing quick and nervous. I look at her with stars in my eyes, wondering if I actually just made out with my best friend. She pulls away even further, panic flashing in her eyes. She mumbles something and flexes her right hand as if worried kissing me was a mistake. I grab her by the wrist before she has a chance to rewind and hold her there, her hand nearly touching my chest.

"Max," I whisper, sending a visible shiver throughout her small body.

I open my mouth again, but the same thing happens. So when words fail me, I turn to the next best thing… _gestures._

I lean in and press my lips firmly against Max's, hearing her gasp in surprise.

"Max, I... I love you too," I say when I finally pull away.

Max's face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree, "You... you do?".

I nod, "Of course I do you, dork," I admit, rubbing at the back of my neck, "I just… I just never thought I'd hear you say it".


	3. Memories

~Chloe~

Max and I look at each other awkwardly for a second, processing the fact that we basically just made out with each other.

"I… um… heh, that happened".

She nods and smiles timidly again, "Yeah… s- sorry".

I can't help but laugh a little, "Heh, for what? Dude, I've been wanting to do that for like… ever".

Max blinks in disbelief, "W- what? What do you mean you've wanted to do that forever?".

"Max, I've had a crush on you since we were like 11. Have you seriously not noticed?".

She shrugs and blushes, "I guess not… sorry".

"Dude, seriously stop apologizing for shit. It's fine,".

"Is it?" Max quips, unconvinced.

I sigh, "Fine, it was a little annoying waiting for you to catch on. I was flirting up a storm in my room on Wednesday".

She giggles lightly, "You weren't even subtle about it. ' _Oh, I don't think anyone is good enough for you… besides me'_ ".

I groan at the pure cheesiness and straightforwardness of my flirting.

"So you did catch on," I say, "but… why didn't you say anything?".

Max sighs and shrinks back into her seat, "Chloe… I… *sigh* we were so close to finding… finding Rachael and I… I don't know. I was jealous? I wanted what you two had… _whatever_ that _was._ But I didn't want to come between you two if we did end up finding her alive, so I guess I forced myself to ignore your advances".

"But, you kissed me," I point out.

She nods again, "Yeah… I know. I couldn't help it that time, you just… offered. It's seem rude to turn you down".

"Pfft, I honestly didn't think you'd do it. I mean… I didn't even know if you liked girls romantically or whatever,".

Max blushes and lets out a timid laugh, "Hey… y- yeah. I didn't exactly know that either. It just sorta… happened".

I sit up a little, watching as Max nervously fiddles her thumbs.

"T- this is still really new to me, Chloe" she mumbles, "but… a-all I know is that I like you… like, _really_ like you".

I nod, "Ditto".

She looks up at me finally and smiles, "So... um, you're Bi?".

I blink, "Huh?".

Max blushes and looks away again, "Well, um I… I f- found condoms in your wallet and I just assumed since it kinda looked like you were with Rachael a-and…".

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Chill, Max. I uh, I tried dudes for a while and uh, not my cup of tea if you catch my drift," I say, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"So… you're gay?".

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Max".

That seems to get her to relax. I watch as she takes a deep breath and turns to me again, smiling.

"Hey," I say, turning to face her, "When did you realize that you loved me?".

I need to know if what she said is true... I don't think I could handle a heartbreaking relationship. But this is Max, the person I've loved my whole life.

How could she hurt me?

Max looks up at me and smiles, "I... I've always loved you, Chloe... just not like this, not to this extent. _*Sigh*_ When I passed out on the beach, I had this... Nightmare or… daydream or something. I kept reliving memories of class before I saved you but… it was ten times worse. Birds were dying everywhere, I had to thank Jefferson for killing you a-and…-".

Max pauses for a second and lets out a small cry before regaining her composure.

"I was lost in my own head, Chloe. In my own fears and desires. The people in my head wanted me dead, wanted you dead. Everyone who hurt us this week was out to get me. But I just had to keep going … I had to get back to you". Max takes another breath as she takes my hand and continues, "I was tied up in the 'Dark Room' again, and you were there... flirting with all these people and calling me horrible names... and...".

I squeeze her hand tightly, "You know I'd never do that to you, right?" I say.

"I know, but... it still hurt".

Max turns away, I can tell that she's trying hard not to think about her time in the 'Dark Room', even if it didn't happen in this timeline... it still happened to her.

I try to change the subject by asking her who I was flirting with in her dream. " _Pfft_ , only you would ask me that Chloe, " Max says with a small smile. "You flirted with Warren, Nathan, Jefferson and… um,". She hesitates for a moment, which makes me all the more curious.

"And?", I urge.

"Victoria Chase" Max finally says quietly.

"What! Haha, are you serious? I was flirting with that skank!?". I start busting up because I remember her bitchiness from when I was at Blackwell. I only stop when Max shoots me a look, making me remember that she was Jefferson's next intended target… next to Max that is. I shudder inwardly and shake my head, apologizing and waiting for her to continue.

"But uh, you didn't just flirt with her," Max adds with a tiny insecure giggle, "You two totally made out in front me,".

I absolutely lose my shit when she tells me this.

"I- it's not funny! It sucked. I… I wanted… I wanted it to be me" Max mumbles, her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment.

"Aww, alright, alright. We all get jealous… but uh, was that it? Just me macking on a bunch of people?".

Max shakes her head, "No… I… I was stuck in this maze where I had to collect bottles again,".

"Ooh, terrifying," I say, dodging Max when she whaps me playfully.

"I was in the dinner again after that, with everyone,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Everyone?".

She nods and hugs herself, "All our friends, people we grew up with… people I helped this week. They… they all wanted one thing… n- not to kill them. I- it was hard, you know. Listening to them beg for mercy when I already had my mind set on doing whatever it took to keep you safe. Th- that's when things got really weird".

"How so," I say, reaching out to her. She retreats back into her 'safe-zone', not needing or wanting comfort at the moment.

"I met myself, Chloe… or, at least, another version of myself. She kept saying that I was using my powers for selfish reasons, to help myself gain popularity, but I didn't I just… I wanted to help people. I wanted to use my powers for good".

I nod, deciding to keep quiet as she finishes her story.

"Then you came in. You defended me by saying that this was our destiny, that this was all meant to be 'n' shit. And i just focused on that… on your voice, your presence and the 'other' me left me alone. After that… I was in this… this museum," Max says, using her hands for emphasis, "filled with the things we did this week. From you saving me from Nathan, to… to me comforting you after finding Rachael. I just… I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how much you meant to me… and not just as a friend".


	4. Nightmares

~Chloe~

Max and I chat for the next few hours swapping stories from our time apart. Max tells me about her struggles connecting to anyone and how she seemed utterly shunned by the world. It hurt to hear… I… I always had it set in my head that once Max left the quaint little town of Arcadia Bay, her life became so much easier and happier. Maybe because I was no longer a burden to her. I knew that was selfish thinking, the move was hard and devastating on both of us.

I shake my head, not wanting to relive the night Max's parents broke the news to us.

Anyways, I keep my side of things lighter, not wanting to worry her with all the other shit me and Rachael got into in out rebellious teen years. I'm still _in_ those years… what am I saying?

"Um… yeah… it might not have been the best idea ever had but hey, at least I got a wicked scar and a cool story to tell," I say with an awkward laugh as I rub at the back of my head.

Max chuckles warmly and yawns midway, stretching out like a cat as she does so, "Jeebus, I'm so fricking tired".

I can't help but crack a smile, "Pfft, dork".

She rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Heh, real mature Caulfield, real mature,".

"Well, you try tripping through time without a fucking idea of what you're doing or how many people's lives you're messing with!" Max snaps back suddenly, her nostrils flaring in a spurt of anger.

I blink, and she blinks, both of us surprised by her outburst.

"Whoa".

Max's face goes red as she turns away and profusely apologizes for getting angry and how she didn't mean it. "I- I'm sorry, Chloe… I- I-".

"Dude, it's cool… you're like… still… _processing_ this shit, alright. I get it. If it helps you vent, rage at me all you want, Maxie".

She blinks almost in disbelief, "Chloe...how could you even say that?! I- I I dragged you into this shit. I'm the reason all of this happened, I'm the reason you're so miserable!". Max claps her hand over her mouth, tears overflowing from her eyes.

That hits me like a fuck ton of bricks.

For years… _years_ I blamed her for my misery… but… I never stopped to think that… she might blame herself too.

My voice gets caught in my throat as I, once again, fumble for words as Max starts crying again.

 _Shit, shit, say something!_ I curse to myself.

But no words come.

And Max continues to cry.

I sit there, listening to her again.

 _I'm such a fucking idiot. I can't even comfort the person who means the world to me. Huh, pathetic._

I lean over and grab her, holding her close to my body and I begin crying along with her. Max struggles for a second, unsure if she wants to be held by me. But after a moment, she relaxes and cuddles up against chest, her tears dampening my shirt.

"I'm such a fuck up, Max… I- I'm so sorry if you felt like my pain was your fault. It's not… I- I did this to myself. I fucking dug myself deeper and deeper into a whole I couldn't get myself out of. And you saved me… in more ways than one. Nothing I could ever do could ever make up for all the sacrifices you've made for me, but I promise I'll try, I'll do anything for you".

Of course, I don't expect Max to respond, we're both crying too much to get out a few sentences, let alone uphold an entire conversation.

I don't bother trying to talk anymore, in fear that I'd only fuck things up even more and because I literally can't think of a single comforting thing to say.

Soon, Max cries herself out, her sobs being replaced with small, silent hiccups. I sigh and rub my hand up and down the length of her arm, knowing she's most likely asleep. Heh, she always got tired after she got upset or emotional, it's nice to know not everything changes.

I look down at my watch, waiting for a flash of light from one of the passing cars to light up the small area. **11:59PM.** *sigh* it's been one full day…. One fucking day since that fucking storm wiped out that fucking town.

 _Easy, Chloe,_ I tell myself, _take a breath._

I take a deep breath to calm myself and surprisingly find that it worked. Hmm, I should do that more often.

Anyways, with the daylight all gone, I get a good look up at the night sky. The stars are… really pretty. Like, fucking beautiful. Have I had my head so far up my ass that I never really realizes them? God… that's so fucking sad now that I think about it. I make a mental note to stop and smell the roses every so often. I yawn and sigh a little, my body feeling tired, but my mind racing with a million thoughts and questions. Looks like it's going to be one of 'those' nights… great.

I'm just about to close my eyes when I feel Max's body suddenly go tense as she grips my shirt and pulls herself closer to my body.

" _Chloe_ ".

Heh, it's cute you know, that she talks about me in her sleep, plus this isn't the first time this has happened. When we were kids, Max would always whisper things in her sleep.

I sit and listen to her repeat my name a few time, fidgeting in my grasp.

" _Chloe… no… fuck…. No… no…_ ".

Suddenly, Max starts to panic, tossing and turning in my arms.

"Max?" I say, releasing my grasp when she continues to struggle.

" _Please…. Fuck….ugh, god, no…."._

Shit, is she having a nightmare or something? Should I wake her or will I just make things worse?

"Max, hey, come on it's just a dream, you're fine" I say, rubbing her back soothingly.

Her breathing is growing more and more flustered as she continues to struggle, " _Chloe… ?!"._

Max screams my name before jolting awake in a cold sweat, pushing me off of her.

"N- No, don't touch me, I-".

"Jesus, Max! You alright, you were crying in your sleep," I say with utmost concern, realizing she hasn't realized I'm the one holding her.

She stares at me blankly for a second once she catches her breath, her eyes adjusting to the dimness of the cab.

"C- Chloe?".

I nod and reach out to her, taking her small hand in my own. I hear her sniffle a bit before she breaks down and throws herself into my arms. Max doesn't say anything (not that I expected her to) she just holds on to me like her life depended on it.

" _Just a dream...Just a dream_ " she mumbles softly to herself.

God, whatever that dream was about clearly scared her shitless because I can feel her shaking.

"Hey, look at me," I say. " You're fine ok?".

She nods and continues to hug me.

The tiredness I had felt moments ago has vanished, the feeling being replaced with protectiveness.

"I've got you,".

She sniffles a bit and nods again.

An hour passes and she's out cold again, tears all but gone. I try to sync my breathing up with hers until I realize that with each intake of breath, her breathing is becoming more and more erratic.

 _Shit._

This time when Max jolts awake, she doesn't even scream… she just breaks into heartbreaking sobs. It's hard to watch, to say the least. Poor thing can't even talk (not that I think she'd tell me about her nightmares) that's how worked up she is.

I wait and hold her until she relaxes again and hesitantly drifts off to sleep. I check my watch, the time flashing 1:39 AM… shit… I haven't caught a wink of sleep since the night before and even then it was a short nap. I sigh and throw my phone to the side, pulling Max a little closer to me. She coughs a little and sniffles, the last bit of snot and tears drying on her face.

I hum dumbly to myself, wondering what the fuck I did to get her to fall for me so fast. I mean… I know what she said about always loving me but… I… I don't know. Do I doubt her? Yes, a little… I'll admit that. But that's only my insecurities and paranoia talking. Of course, Max loves me… a- and I… I um, l- love Max.

 _Why am I so hesitant to admit that?_ _Why is loving people so fucking hard for me?_

I sigh.

 _Rachael._

Of fucking course, I have to bring her up now… ugh, why can't I just leave things alone? Can't I just… move on? I- I like Rachael… a hella lot but… she was never Max. And…Max was never Rachael.

I groan irritably to myself, wishing for a moment of calm.

Yeah, that doesn't happen.

Let's just say the moment that thought entered my head, Max starts panicking again.

Each time her nightmares seem to be getting worse and worse. I'm seriously starting to worry because this time I almost can't wake her up. She delirious with panic and fear and exhaustion.

"Max...Max!" I yell, basically having to shake her awake.

Her eyes shoot open and dart around the truck as she desperately tries to catch her breath.

"Breathe, just breathe," I instruct, not wanting her to hyperventilate and pass out.

She nods and follows my lead, syncing her breathing with mine until she can speak clearly.

"You good?".

Max nods "I- I th- think so".

"Care to share what you're screaming about?".

She shakes her head immediately, "No".

I sigh and watch as Max pulls away from me and hugs her knees on her side of the truck's bench seats.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She shakes her head again and mutters something in a weak voice that I don't catch.

"Max?".

I scoot in closer and wrap my arm around her. She's still shaking so I hold her a little tighter and kiss the top of her head.

"It's okay, Max, I've got you. We're gonna get through this… together".


	5. Friends

~Max~

My eyes flutter open when warmth registers on my face. The world outside is bright and warm with color, signifying that the night has passed.

I sigh, blowing some stray hairs out of my eyes. Last night… *sigh* last night was hard. I don't think either of us got any sleep with me basically waking up every few hours from a nightmare. I rub my wrists and neck just to be sure.

*sigh* Nothing…. Good.

Anyways, Chloe literally had to hold me until I came to my senses, which sometimes took longer than I'd like to admit. I can tell she's worried sick about me, the way she looks at me... it's like she's afraid I'll break or something.

I yawn and stretch a little, finding myself somewhat restrained.

Momentary panic sets in until I realize that Chloe is simply holding me. Shit... I must have had another nightmare.

I look at her for a moment, blue hair framing her perfect face, the morning light making her cheeks almost glow.

God, Chloe look so beautiful in this morning light... I- I wish I could stay like this forever, but… yeah, I think I learned that time isn't something that should be fucked with.

Heh. Well, there's a way I can metaphorically capture the moment, so, carefully ease myself out of Chloe's arms and grab my camera. I adjust myself until she's in the frame just perfectly. I take the shot.

SNAP

The flash wakes her up. Shit. "Do you mind?" She mumbles, covering her eyes. "Sorry... I can't help it. You looked so pretty," I reply shyly.

She looks up doubtfully but then takes a look at the Polaroid as I hand it to her. "Damn… you're good at this shit. Maybe better than William, and that's saying something".

I blush, feeling quite honored to have my photography skills compared to her late father.

 _One of the late fathers anyway._

A sinking feeling settles in my gut as I take the photo back. Because of me... Chloe has lost everyone she cares about. Well, she has me, but… I- I feel like she secretly resents me for my choice.

"Max," Chloe says suddenly, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Hmm?".

"I said, 'No worries' about the pictures. I know you've got a photo quota to fulfill," Chloe says as she rouses herself and turns to me, "You ok?".

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine and uh, I... I'm sorry for my constant yelling last night".

"That's ok too," she replies quickly.

We blush and stare at each other for a moment, our minds probably going over the occurrences of last night. There is an awkward few moments of silence before Chloe invites me for a walk in the field we parked next to. I look to my right, barely just realizing the beautiful green luscious field we parked next to.

"Okay," I say.

A warm breeze flows in the air, bringing with is a warm earthy scent. It's not like the fresh salty air of Arcadia Bay… but it's definitely something I can get used to. Far off in the distance is a big tree, and oak I think, it's big strong branches sway softly with the wind. I sigh, feeling myself relax for the first time in over a week. I turn to Chloe as she smiles dumbly at me.

"Hey, I'll race ya" she suggests with a grin.

I giggle a bit, "You're so on".

We line up against the truck and I start the countdown, "On your marks... Get set...".

"GO!".

Before I can even take a step, Chloe playfully shoves me aside, giving herself a head start.

"No fair!" I yell, regaining my footing as we start chasing each other around, laughing our asses off.

The sound of Chloe genuine laughter makes my heart soar and puts a smile on my face.

"Come on, Max!" Chloe says when she reaches the tree, waiting for me with open arms.

When I finally reach her, I throw myself into her open arms causing us both to tumble backwards through the grass together. We come to a stop with me on top and Chloe on the bottom. We're both blushing furiously and staring deeply into one another's eyes. Is it sad to say I've never noticed how fucking beautiful her eyes are, I mean… Wowza.

We look at each other for longer, neither of us making a move to get up, or… anything else for that matter. Every cell in my body is screaming at me to kiss again, just one more kiss. I try to hold back, not wanting to make this moment any weirder than it already is, but I can't. I lean in and give her a quick kiss and pull away.

"I love you," I whisper.

Chloe blushes even more and averts her eyes, "Dork,".

I roll off of her and we lay side by side, hand in hand. The sky above is clear and blue, birds chirping sweet morning songs from the leaves above. Everything feels perfect and at peace.

"Max?" she asks a few minutes later.

"Yeah?".

"You... You really do love me... don't you?".

I nod, "Of course... do you think I don't ?".

"No... I... I just want to be sure what you say is true".

I totally get why Chloe's asking and I don't blame her. Rachael Amber had been her first love, but as it turned out... she didn't love her in the same way. I do feel like shit for admitting my love for Chloe just days after finding Rachael dead and buried in the Junkyard.

"I...I miss her, Max" She continues, "I guess I'm just feeling weird about things... between us. I just… *sigh* I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, okay? And don't get me wrong. I'm still hella crazy for you. Head over heels even… It's just... I think it's going to take some time for me to get over... you know... _'Her'_. So, for now...and… and you can say no if you really want to but… *sigh* I think we should just stay friends. At least… at least until I'm ready to give this whole dating thing a try again".

I don't reply. I can't reply. It's so quiet, I can practically hear my heart shattering into a billion pieces. It's not a lot... what she's asking, hell, it's not even a rejection… it's just hard to hear, I guess. I can respect her wanting to take some time to mourn the girl she loved and lost, but… it doesn't make it hurt any less.

"Ok...", I mumble weakly.

"Can we hug on it?" Chloe asks, propping herself up on one arm and extending her arms me.

I Hesitate at first, wanting to be left by my lonesome, but I give in quickly, craving the girl I love's touch as if it might be my last.

 _This can't be happening_ , I tell myself. _I can't lose you again_.

It's not that I'm afraid of losing her, Well, of course I'm afraid of losing her, I just never thought I might lose her in this way. How long will it take for her to get over Rachael? And what if… what if she finds someone better… better than me.

I shake my head slightly to rid myself of such paranoid thoughts.

Once Chloe pulls away, I refuse to look at her and she knows why.

She sighs tiredly and tears off her beanie, "Pretty day, eh?".

I don't say anything, although, yes, it is a very beautiful day.

"Do you… wanna like, do something? Go sightseeing… feed some… birds?".

Now this was just sad, listening to Chloe desperately trying to start a conversation. She's usually never this nervous, but the awkward energy around us has thrown her completely off.

"If you want, we could-".

"I'd just like to be alone right now," I cut in, my voice sounding utterly indifferent.

"Oh. yeah… o- okay… just tell me when you're ready to get going. I'll be in the truck… waiting… if, if you need me," Chloe awkwardly as she gets up and walks to the truck.

I watch her leave, waiting for the door to the rusty old truck to close before laying back in the grass. I start crying almost immediately. I honestly don't know why I'm even crying, honestly I don't. I'm sad, and I'm tired and… ironically… I don't want to be alone.

 _So this is how Chloe must have felt for years._

I cry harder at that thought, remembering how I caused a great deal of Chloe's pain. Hell, I'm probably the reason she has trust and abandonment issues!

And yet, here she is... with me.

And here I am… with her.

Fate is fucking weird.

Anyways, once I've cried myself out, I grab my camera and snap a few photos of the surrounding area. It feels weird, taking pictures I mean. I can't shake the memories of the cold, brightly lit 'Dark Room' every time I hear a camera shutter click. Even in the truck just now, with the picture of Chloe… that took a lot to do. Even if it didn't seem like it at first.

I sigh again and get up, dusting myself off and brushing bits of dead leaves and twigs from my hair. I snap one last photos for closure (which seems to help a bit) and reluctantly walk back to the truck to join Chloe.


	6. Regrets & Mistakes

~Chloe~

Why?

Why did I tell her that?

Max already has to deal with the guilt of letting the Bay die in my place, and now, after all, we've been through, after all she's done for me, I tell her that we should just stay friends?

What is wrong with me.

I give the steering wheel a good few punches to let some steam out, but I doesn't make me feel better. I am utterly and totally pissed at myself... again.

I look over at the field, seeing Max lying still in the grass, her beautiful brunette hair flowing in the wind.

God, what the fuck did I do to get such an amazing, beautiful perfect girl like her to fall for a dumbass like me. Hell, I don't even have a fucking diploma! (Well, neither does Max but that's beside the point) I'm not good enough for her is what I'm trying to say... and yet...

Here I am, loving her.

And there she is, loving her best friend...

if we're even that anymore.

I should be out there trying to comfort her, not sitting in here alone with my sadness. Ugh, why'd I have to be such a fucking fuck up who fucks up everything she fucking touches? I close my eyes and take a deep breath, feeling myself growing more and more flustered and angry.

Just relax, take a deep breath... deep breath, Chloe... deep breath.

I open my eyes and feel more relaxed, the tension in my body melting away like butter.

I turn back to the field and see that Max is slowly making her way back to the truck so, like the insensitive asshole that I am, I straighten myself up (heh) and pretend like nothing's wrong. But, when Max reenters to the truck, I can immediately tell she's been crying which immediately makes me feel even shittier.

Yeah, I gotta drop the 'tough punk' thing and actually act like fucking decent human being for once.

"Max, I...".

"Don't touch me," Max snaps when I try and reach over to apologize.

I recoil and decide to keep my hands to myself.

What did I expect?

The girl who fucked up space and time for me says that she loves me in a way nobody has, and I turn her away.

What kind of friend or...or person does that?

I sigh to myself and rev the engine, pulling out onto the road, not really having a destination in mind.

So, I let the road decide where it wants us to go... Ya know... it could be an adventure for us.

Anywho, we've been on the road for a few hours and it's really quiet. Too quiet. We're not talking, there's no music playing, there is just utter and deafening silence.

We are still about half a day's drive to Portland, so when I pull into a small town, I decide to stop, needing to gas up and restock our dwindling food supply (which is basically just a few candy, energy bars and a water bottle I'd left lying around in the truck).

There are a bunch of little fast food places and the sight of them makes me hungry. "Do you want anything?" I ask as I drive into the parking lot of a Burger King.

Max still doesn't reply... *sigh* great.

"I'll be back, okay?".

I walk inside the small restaurant alone and order food enough for both of us. "You guys still have that weird ass Cheesy Tots things?" I ask the cashier.

She nods and punches it into the register thingy, "Anything else ma'am?".

I nod and order a burger or two, some drinks ... ooh, and maybe a few pies.

My stomach grumbles uncomfortably at the sight and smell of all this food.

"Would that be all, ma'am?".

I nod and sigh, taking a peek to see if I can see Max in the truck from one of the large windows, but my vision is obscured by the fucking big ass "Burger King" sign lighting up half the block.

"Yeah, that's good".

"That'll be $28.99".

I pay her with the shit-ton of money I have in my wallet. Huh, now I sorta feel bad that I convinced Max into stealing the money from the 'handicapped fund' but... it turns out we actually need it.

Anyways, as I wait for our order, I can't help feeling sorry for myself. I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have said anything... _Nice going asswipe, now she hates us_ says the little voice in the back of my head.

God, if I had Max's powers I would rewind so that she never had to hear what I said.

When my order comes, I come back outside to see Max sitting on the curb near the truck... she's crying again.

Shit.

"Hey... Max?" I say.

She jumps a bit when I say her name, then turns to me, drying her eyes, "What do you want, Chloe?".

"I have a peace offering," I say gesturing to the brown bag in my hands.

She looks at them hungrily but continues to hold herself back, most likely not wanting to get too close to me.

"Come on, you need to eat something," I say, taking a few steps closer to her.

She sighs and shakes her head, "Ugh, fine".

I hand Max a bag of food; feeling her snatch it away; and sit next to her.

She opens the bag and looks inside, "Huh, after 5 years, you remembered exactly what I like".

"Well, that's cause I never forgot, silly," I reply, promptly stuffing my face with food.

So we sit in silence and eat our food, watching as the sun starts to slip under the horizon. It's fucking beautiful... all the yellows and golds fading into soft pinks and hazy blues.

I almost wish Max would snap a photo.

Anyways, as I crumple up my trash and throw it into one of the now empty bags, I see Max has turned to me, watching me with heavy blue eyes that pierce right through my soul.

I swallow audibly.

Here it comes.

"I...I'm sorry, Chloe".

I blink, shocked to hear this coming from Max, she has nothing to be sorry for.

I shouldn't have come on so strong... that was stupid. You're still hurting over Rachael and... and I... I knew you had a thing for her... and, I guess... I- I thought that I would be able to make up for her absence".

I knew Max was just trying to make up for all those years we were out of each other's lives but, This isn't something she should be apologizing for.

"Stop it, ok. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have said that we should just stay friends... I don't want to... I never did, I never have! Sometimes I say stupid shit that I don't mean. Ok, so I still miss Rachael, but that doesn't matter right now... I honestly think she would want to be happy, and the only time I truly am... is when I'm with you. I love you, Max. I really do, I need you to know that, Ok? Even if you never talk to me again, just know that I'll always have your back. Always".

Max turns to me, seeming startled. "Chloe..." she says timidly.

I- I feel so bad that I hurt her, that I made her cry, that I do the one thing I know that almost always makes things better.

I lean in and kiss her, hoping, pray, that this will make up for what I did.

Our lips touch and it's like fireworks start going off in my head.

Holy shit!

This is the kind of kiss that only happens in the movies, it's the kind of kiss that makes your heart flutter wildly in your chest and your head spin around.

At first, I can feel Max's hesitation but after a bit... she relaxes and reciprocates the kiss.

Once we break away, we just stare at each other, blushing furiously.

There are a few people walking about (even though it's late as all hell) but none of them seem to notice the two lonely teens that just finished making out.

"I... uh, I sorta got carried away there..." I say, turning away, a bit embarrassed.

But Max... huh, she just keeps smiling.

"I guess this means I have to forgive you," she says, grabbing my hand and gently running a finger over my knuckles, "And I do".


	7. Unnecessary Tension

~Chloe~

"Wait, wait, I have to ask you something," I say, pulling away from Max's 3rd kiss today rather abruptly.

She pouts a bit but let's me speak, "What?".

"How many times did you rewind when I dared you to kiss me? There's no fucking way you're better at kissing than I am".

She scoffs playfully and whaps my arm, "You suck, Chloe. You totally killed my vibe,".

I snicker to myself, "Don't avoid the question, Maxie. So, how many times?".

She blushes furiously and looks away, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that? You macked on me, how many times?" I urge with a devilish grin.

"A few times, okay?" Max replies shyly.

I giggle, "How many times is 'a few'?".

Max looks at me and rolls her eyes, but, ultimately smiles, "Enough to almost give me a nosebleed".

My jaw drops to the floor, "What?! You're kidding right… right?!".

She shakes her head, curious as to why I'm suddenly freaking out.

"Shit. Were you okay? I mean…. I don't remember anything... if you were acting funny, I mean,".

"I was fine, Che… honestly,".

I nod a little and try to calm myself down again, "Seriously though… I thought you said your powers weren't a toy,".

"Well, they aren't but... you're actually very hard to say no too, so… yeah," she says, continuing to blush.

I blush too and settle back in my seat, letting the fact that Max used her powers to kiss me countless times, sink into my head.

"So... what now?" Max asks suddenly.

"Wanna make out?" I ask almost immediately.

She laughs and shakes her head, "Maybe later, Che. I meant, like, where are we going to go , what are we going to do when we get there... wherever 'There' is?".

That's a good point, I haven't really thought about that. We can't just keep running away for the rest of our lives.

"I'm not sure, Max... I was sorta thinking we can stop in Portland for a few days to plan on where to go. I did kinda promise you a road trip there. Beer, weed, doughnuts… books from Powell's! Remember?".

Max nods and blushes, surprised that I remembered the bookstore, "Of course, I remember, Dork. And I think that's a wonderful idea,".

We look at each other for a moment, preparing to lean in for another kiss, but get rudely interrupted when a car pulls into the spot next to us and the passengers slam the doors.

It's a young family and Max and I can both tell that they're from out of state, hence all the luggage they have on top of their shitty 'mom van'. Anyways, we watch them (a mother, father, and younger child) enter the "Burger King", most likely just pausing for a quick pit stop before continuing on to wherever they're going.

"Say, have you called your parents to tell them you're alright?" I ask, suddenly realizing that Max's parents are probably worried sick about her.

"No," she says plainly.

"What, are you serious!? Dude you need to call them. They're probably freaking the fuck out!".

" I just let everyone we ever knew die... your family Chloe. I have to live with the knowledge that I killed them. If you don't have a family, neither do I," Max snaps back.

I'm baffled by her reaction, but at the same time… touched.

The lengths this girl is willing to go to keep me safe and happy is phenomenal, but I sometimes worry that Max might care a bit too much about me… and not enough about herself.

"Max... You, You don't have to do that for me. Please, please call them. I... I know what it's like to have someone there one minute and gone the next. I don't want your parents to feel what I felt. So, If you won't do it for them... At least do it for me,".

I know that's kind of a harsh thing to say, especially after we made up, but she knows I'm right.

Max looks at me with sorry eyes, "Ok... you're right. I'll call them".

Hesitating at first, Max brings out her phone and starts to dial her dad, but he when he doesn't pick up, she rather reluctantly calls her mother.

"Mom?" she says once she picks up, "It... it's Max,".

She pulls the phone away from her ear when Vanessa Caulfield wails in either agony or relief.

"Mom, relax...I'm actually with Chloe. We met up earlier this week and we've been hanging out a lot ever since... uh, is dad there?" Max asks, growing more anxious by the second, "Oh... he's on a business trip... Ok. I- I understand. I, um… I don't know if the school is still open, Mom...I- I kinda have more important things to worry about right now. I... I hope my friends are alright too. _I'm_ okay, by that way".

I can see Max's hesitation to continue talking, her face a mix of annoyance, sadness and hurt.

So, without a second thought, I grab the phone from her and start to talk. "Mrs. Caulfield?" I say.

 _["Oh, Chloe! It's so good to hear from you again!"]_

Ok...that was a bit unexpected.

There are a couple of things wrong with this situation, for starters I can hear a lot of people talking in the background so I figure Max's mom is throwing a party which isn't surprising.

Secondly, this 'cheery' mood... it's an act.

Vanessa Caulfield is never this nice.

"Uh, it's good to hear from you too, but Max..."

 _["It sure has been a long time hasn't it ?"]_ she says.

"Yeah, 5 years is a long time but, Max and I..." I try to say but Vanessa cuts me off yet again.

 _["So, how have you been? I heard your mother re-married"]_

"God dammit, could you please let me fucking talk !?" I snap, finally losing my patience.

The line goes silent for a moment...

 _["Go on"]_ Vanessa says in a cold dead tone.

Now that's more like it. "Max and I are headed to Portland, we're together now so,"

 _["You're what?! Together, what do you mean 'together'"]_ she asks frantically.

 _'Shit.. fix it, fix it, fix it!'_ , I tell myself.

"Uh, together as in we're literally sitting next to each other in my truck? What other kind of 'together' would we be?".

I turn to Max and wink, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She giggles a bit and kisses me back.

"So, listen… if you don't hear from us again, just know that your daughters' safe with me and I'll always protect her".

Then I hang up before Vanessa can get a word in.

I toss Max back her phone and laugh, "Good to know your mom hasn't changed a bit,".

She nods and smiles back at me.

"So… Portland, huh? Does that mean you want me to kiss you again?" She asks in an almost flirty voice.

I can feel myself starting to blush, so I turn away to save myself some embarrassment.

Too late, she sees me and smiles even more, "Oh my god... you do want me to kiss you again, don't you?".

"Maybe..." I reply under my breath as I rev the truck's engine and peel out of the parking lot.

* * *

We drive for a few more hours, so by then Max is asleep, resting her head against my shoulder. The road is dark and quiet, the radio is playing softly in the background. I yawn, thankful that I'm going to be stopping pretty so. Off into the distance, I can see an aura of bright lights.

"Psst, Max" I whisper, shrugging my shoulder.

"Huh... what?" she mumbles as she sits up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

I point out the window as we pull up to a large neon sign and smile, "Welcome to Portland, Max" .


	8. Portland

~Chloe~

Max basically jumps for her camera the moment we roll into town, although I find it odd that she hesitates with each shot. We drive around for awhile taking in the sights, all the pretty neon lights and small businesses illuminate the night.

I've never been in Portland at night, hell I've never been to Portland in general. It's kinda sad to admit, but this is actually the first time I've ever been out of Arcadia Bay.

An awkward energy settles around me which Max immediately picks up on.

"Hey… are you okay?".

I nod and avert my eyes, "Yeah… I'm fine. Just… this place is really fucking pretty, ya know?".

She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, not a pretty as you though…" I add quickly, feeling a blush crawl across my face.

I'm trying not to bring the town up in conversation, not wanting it to trigger any… not so good memories for Max. I'm actually freaking out internally, she's like… handling this whole "I just killed thousands of people" thing a bit too well if you ask me.

I sigh and drum my finger across the top of the steering wheel, "So… you wanna stop some where so you can get some better shots?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I… I think I'm good for now. But… thanks anyways".

Yeah… photography is gonna be hella weird for my little hipster now, eh?

Hmm, 'My' hipster... I like the sound of that, although, Max and I have always considered ourselves to be each others since we were like… 6 and 7. Heh, it's fucking hysterical to think that all the cutesy shit we did as kids was us trying to start something with the other.

I smile dumbly at the nostalgia, continuing to drive around aimlessly.

"We should probably find a place to crash for the night, huh?" I ask, hearing Max yawn a few times.

She nods absently and stretches out like a cat, "Yeah…".

So, I pull up to the first hotel we see and park, thankful for the flashing "Vacancy" sign.

Anyway, Max and I both hop out of the truck and head into the little building to rent a room. A big burly guy with red curly hair sits at the desk, half asleep on his chair, a magazine covering his face. I trot up awkwardly to him, seeing no sign of those little bell things that are supposed to get people's attention.

"Uh… e- excuse me?" I mutter, clearing my throat audibly.

The man doesn't flinch, he just keeps on snoring and sleeping.

"I said 'Excuse me', sir" I say, with more force this time.

He jumps a little, nearly falling out of his chair, "Hey, I'm up, I'm up!".

Max and I wait for him to regain his composure before asking to rent a room.

He eyes us funny, "Your parents around?".

Max takes a couple of steps back when he says this, guilt clouding her eyes no doubt. "I'm 19, dude. I don't fucking need my parents permission to crash in a shitty hotel".

And I just made things worse didn't I?

At least… for Max I did.

 _Did I have to bring up parents?_

I groan irritably to myself.

"Listen, we've had a long ass day, we're tired and we'd like to get some sleep, so…".

I pause and look at the nameplate on his desk.

"Chet… you gonna help us or not?".

Chet rolls his eyes and turns around, grabbing a key from the rack behind him, "Here,".

I go to grab the key only to have him pull it back at the last second, "Pay up first. $37 a night".

I groan and dig my wallet out of my back pocket, pulling out the money owed.

The bastard smiles and counts the money greedily, "Thank you, ladies. Now, enjoy your night".

I roll my eyes and grab Max's hand, leading her out of the small building and into the bigger on where all the rooms are located.

"What a pig, eh?" I ask as I unlock the door.

She shrugs, "I guess".

I sigh, slightly annoyed at her distance and rest my forehead against the door before I open it, "I'm not upset at your choice you know. I don't want you thinking I am or anything,".

"I know, Chloe… I'm just… tired, I guess" she replies, shifting anxiously on her feet, "And uh… I'm just really glad you're here with me".

I blink and turn to her quickly, "What happened?".

She jumps a little at my sudden movement, "Huh?".

"You only say shit like that when something happened to me… did… did I die or something?".

Max blushes and shakes her head, "N- no… honestly, nothing happened".

"Then why say it?" I ask, still a little skeptical.

"Because that's how I feel, Chloe. After all the shit we went through, I'm just really glad I can be here with you. I mean, we're literally crashing in a roadside hotel with no fucking… dark secrets or… mega storm after us, so sorry if it's a little overwhelming for me".

That shuts me up.

I- I never even thought about how hard actually returning to a normal life would be on Max, even if all this bullshit happened over just 5 days.

"*sigh* I'm sorry. I just got worried, is all".

Max sigh too and hugs me from behind, "I know, Chlo… and… sorry if I'm being bitchy. This is a lot for me too".

I snicker lightly, "'Chlo'? Huh, you haven't called me that since we were like… 10".

"It's one of my favorites," she whispers, continuing to hold me from behind.

I smile inwardly, "Can we go inside now? It really fucking cold out here".

Max laughs a little and releases me, "Yeah… we should probably get some rest… huh?".

I nod dumbly and push the door open, flicking on the light as I do so.

For the amount of money I paid, the room is a fairly decent size. It's got a window with a nice view of the street with the mountains in the back drop, what I'm hoping is a liquor cabinet, and a comfy, clean looking bed. Except… there's only one bed, which means-

"You take the bed," Max says before I can even speak, "You're the designated driver so you need more rest than I do".

I blink, "Hell no! You're taking the bed, Max. You fucking deserve a decent night sleep after everything you've done for me, and everyone else this week," I say, pressing my hands down on Max's shoulders, "Trust me, Max. You've earned it".

She blushes furiously and pushes my hands away, "I don't deserve, jack-shit, Chloe… but I appreciate the offer".

"You deserve everything, Max… and I'm going to help you get it" I continue, making her blush even more.

"Flattery will get you nowhere".

"If it gets you into that bed, then I'd consider my job done".

Yeah… that came out wrong but, thankfully, Max thinks it's the funniest shit in the world.

"Heh, okay, okay… you've convinced me".

So, I watch as Max slips into the bed (after I make sure there are no fucking bed bugs of course) and makes herself comfortable.

"Good night, Che," she whispers once the lights go down.

I nod and shift around on the small chair in the corner of the room, using my jacket as a pillow, "G'night, Maximus… and sweet dreams".

Max doesn't reply at first, but I hear her sigh lightly before wishing me sweet dreams as well.

Anyways, a few hours pass and I'm still wide awake. Max, however, knocked out almost immediately.

Heh, I don't blame her… *sigh* it's been an interesting day to say the least.

I look up at the ceiling and close my eyes for a moment, letting the sounds of the night lull me to sleep.

A couple of cars pass by, making a _whooshing_ noise, some night birds sing their final songs of the night from the rafters above, Max's soft, steady breathing, and this one cricket that won't shut up.

I sigh, feeling my eyes slowly becoming more heavy.

God, I can't remember the last time I was this calm and relaxed… everything feels… right.

Like the whole world is finally at peace.


	9. Punches and Pigtails

~Chloe~

 _"_ _Chloe…"_

I wake up with a start, hearing my name being called, "Huh?".

 _"_ _Shit… no… god, fuck… no"._

"Max?" I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

 _"_ _Please… god, no… don't fucking… no…"._

"Max?".

I look over at the bed, seeing her struggle under the sheets, _"Chloe… Chloe… no, no, fuck, no!"._

I sigh inwardly and get up, from my chair, walking and sitting on the edge of the bed. _Shit, another nightmare,_ I think to myself as I wonder what to do. Waking her up, isn't exactly the best idea, but… she looks like she's scared out of her mind and… I don't want Max to be scared anymore. But what other choices do I have?

"Hey. Hey, Max… wake up. It's okay… I'm here, it's just a dream" I whisper, rubbing my hand up and down the length of her arms.

She tenses up almost immediately, _"No… please, please, please, don't … I can't… I- I don't… no"._

I pull my hand away and sigh, mentally preparing myself for what comes next. I look down at Max, her brunette hair damp with sweat, her face scrunched up in discomfort, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and… I- I can't just leave her like this, so, with a heavy sigh, I grab her shoulders and shake her awake.

"Max, come on, you've gotta wake up… you're having a nightmare".

She continues to struggle in my grasp, her breathing growing quicker, and her cries growing louder and more panicked.

 _"_ _Chloe-e… please… please no…"._

"Max!" I say again, this time, giving her body a rough jostle.

She jolts awake, a scream stuck in the throat, "Chloe!". She struggles to get away from me but I hold her tight until her momentary panic passes.

"Shh, Max… I'm here… I'm right here. You're safe, I've got you" I coo softly, rocking her in my arms.

I hear her take short, quick deep breaths as she desperately tries to regain control of her breathing. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" she repeats to herself.

"It's okay, Max… I'm right here,".

Max buries her face in the crook of my neck and cries for a while, it seems to be helping her relax, So I just hold her until she's ready to talk.

"You good?" I ask after a few minutes when she pulls away.

Max nods and takes a long, deep, shaky breath, "Yeah… I'm good,".

"Are you sure you're okay?".

She nods, but then shrugs… then shakes her head, "No… I'm not. I'm just… really freaked out".

I sigh, looking down at Max's hands as she rubs at her wrists to the point where they're starting to become irritated and red. I grab her hands and hold them in my own, stopping this action at once. I can feel her shaking, I mean, this isn't a little tremble, Max is legitimately shaking .

I sigh and flick on the lamp on the bedside table, both of us flinching at the sudden burst of light.

Shit.

Max looks almost pale, did whatever she dream of scare her that badly?

"I'ma get you a glass of water okay, it'll help you relax," I say as I start to get up.

Before I'm out of reach, Max grabs me by the arm.

"N- no… don't leave!".

"Max, I'm literally going to walk across the room. I'm not 'leaving', you'll be able to see me, alright?".

Max shakes her head and just holds onto me, "Please… j- just sit here… and, stay with me,".

I look down at the terrified brunette and sigh, sitting back down and allowing her to embrace me.

"Can... Can we just talk for a bit?".

I look over at the clock on the wall and sigh, seeing it's 2:30 in the morning, "Sure, Max. Whataya want to talk about?".

She shrugs her shoulders and hides her face, "I don't know... pick something. I just…. I wanna hear the sound of your voice".

I hum softly and kiss the top of her head, "Alright, let's see… hmm. Do you remember how we first met?".

"In school," She replies, clearly wanting me to elaborate on exactly 'how' we met, even though I know she already knows.

I smile inwardly and begin the story.

[FLASHBACK BEGINS]

The first day of school is always the same, you get dropped off, you go to class and you learn absolutely nothing. Some kids are excited, some are terrified to leave their mother's side and others could honestly care less... like me.

Although I do love to learn new things, I always find myself alone during every lesson. No one wants to be friends with the 'weird' girl who tried to smooch another girl last year. Mom said there was nothing wrong with that… but I still don't understand why I got in trouble.

The other girl didn't seem to mind.

Anyways, I let out a light sigh as I walk down the hallway to go to recess, kicking a small piece of trash left on the linoleum floor as I go.

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" booms a loud voice from behind me.

I jump, worried that it might be the school's 5th grade bully making his rounds for lunch money.

 _Come on, man. It's the first day of school, at least have some sympathy._

But the bully pushes right past me (and by push I literally mean he pushed me away) and walks right up to a younger girl walking a few steps ahead of me.

She's a tiny little thing, a first grader no doubt.

She's short, her long brunette hair pulled back in a cute little pigtail.

"Hand it over, shortie" he snaps, yanking hard on her long brunette hair.

The girl yelps in pain and swats his hand away, "Go away, you big meanie!".

She huffs and goes to walk away, but the boy follows and continues to taunt and nag her.

"Make me you little twerp".

I follow quietly along, watching the whole ordeal unfold.

God, I wish I could do something to help, but... huh, what can I do? The bully is twice my size and (despite being pretty tough for a girl my age) I highly doubt that I'd be able to take him down on my own.

This kid is a Mammoth for Christ Sake!

The other students in the hallways don't seem to be very concerned about this kid, in fact, most of them; a small group of three other kids; are egging the Mammoth on. He pulls her hair again, this time, much harder.

"Oww! Get away from me, that really hurts!".

The brunette tries to defend herself by pushing the Mammoth away but he quickly recovers and aggressively shoves her back, causing her to fall over. She lands flat on her back, her head thwacking the floor.

When the girl sits up, I see that her nose is bleeding.

"Look what you did", the girls says desperately trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably.

"Ha Ha, look. I made the baby cry, boo hoo hoo," taunts Mammoth, kicking the girl's backpack and scattering papers everywhere.

The girl cries on the floor as the bully grabs her Hawt Dog Man lunchbox and takes the treats left inside. The jerk holds them up for the other boys to see, as if he's showing off his winnings.

I snap at that point, sick of watching this kid get picked on. I charge up to the boy and push him back, causing him to drop the treats he stole.

"What the hell, man?!" he growls, whipping his head around to see who just pushed him.

"If you wanna fight someone, fight me you… you… _buttmuncher!_ ".

Yeah, for a second grader, that's a big insult, so of course I set the bully off.

He lunges at me, and I dodge him with ease, making him trip over his fat self.

So, the moment he recovers and turns to me, I sock him right in the face.

The bully screams and falls to the ground crying.

"How does that feel!" I yell, kicking him in the stomach a few times, "How does it feel?!".

The other students look at me and start backing off, shocked that a little girl took down the school bully.

I ignore the crowd of boys as they help Mammoth up and out of the hallway and walk right up to the girl who still sits on the floor.

"Hi," I say, sticking out my hand, "I'm Chloe, what's your name?".

The girl looks up at me and flinches, scooting away from me.

"No, no it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya, okay. I fought the bullies off so you're safe now," I say, getting down onto my knees so we can be on the same level.

The girl eyes me carefully and wipes her tears on her shirt, leaving a stain of blood behind.

"Maxine," She mutters quietly, reaching out for my hand.

My heart flutters the moment our hand's touch, even though I don't know this girl... I feel oddly compelled to protect her.

"A-are you alright?" I ask, pulling her up.

She stumbles a little, holding her hand under her nose. "Y- yeah… I- I think so," she says in a nasally voice, "Thank you".

"I think I might have some tissues for your nose," I say, digging through my messy bag. "So… are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before".

I only ask because there's no way I could miss seeing someone like her walking down the halls.

"No... I've lived here my whole life... I just... don't talk all that much," she admits shyly, "I don't have any friends either".

"I'll be your friend, Max" I blurt, handing the girl a wad of tissues, "Uh... do… do ya mind if I call you that?" I add with a deep blush crawling across my face.

"Max," The girl repeats, "Max Caulfield... I like it".

I smile and look deeply into my new friend's bright blue eyes.

She smiles back and does the same.

We hold our gaze for what feels like an eternity, Time itself seeming to stop, holding us in this perfect moment.

Our gaze only breaks when the bell rings... but... recess lasts over twenty minutes.

Is that how long we've been standing here staring at each other?

Max realizes this too and immediately starts blushing.

I'm just about to open my mouth and say something when a voice booms over the intercom:

"WOULD CHLOE PRICE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE... NOW!"

[FLASHBACK ENDS]

"Yeah, we all got into so much trouble, but that kid hella deserved a beatdown. Nobody messes with my Max," I say, "He's lucky I didn't break his goddamn nose".

Max giggles a little, "I have to admit it was fairly fucking cool to see you beat that guy's ass, even if it scared me a little".

"Hmm, and then when we met again the next day you gave me your number and called me your he-". I pause, suddenly feeling my eyes well with tears, "Heh, you called me your hero".

Max releases her death grip on me and watches me curiously, "Are you… crying?".

I blink, "What?! No… no way. I just… caught something in my eye,".

Max rolls her eyes, "What'd you catch?".

I snicker a little, "Tears,".

With a sigh, Max wraps her arms around me again and gives me a gentle hug. She yawns tiredly, letting me know she's ready to drift off again.

"I love you, Chloe," she whispers, "And… you're still are, and always will be My Hero".


	10. Morning

~Max~

A voice in my head is telling me to wake up, so I obey it and open my eyes.

It's bright inside the room, a warm beam of sunlight leaks in from one of the windows. It's weird waking up in a bed that isn't my own, but, no complaints here. It just feels good to actually sleep for once.

I yawn a little and sigh, peering over at the chair Chloe's sleeping on.

It's empty.

My heart jumps in my chest for a moment but then settles when I realize her jacket is gone too, so I figure she must be outside smoking. I take a deep breath and close my eyes again, snuggling up even further under the covers. God, it's so nice and warm here, *sigh* I could stay like this forever. I hug my pillow and smile to myself.

Something shifts behind me and suddenly I'm aware of an arm wrapped around my waist.

For a second it feels nice... until it clicks.

There is an arm around my waist, and Chloe is nowhere to be seen.

I swallow audibly and turn my head. Sure enough, when I look behind me, all I see is butterfly blue hair.

And for some dumb reason, I panic.

"Shit!" I say, basically pushing Chloe off the bed.

She immediately wakes up when she hits the ground, jumping up and karate chopping the air around her, "What, What is it? Are we being robbed?!".

"No!" I reply quickly, pulling the sheets up to my chin even though I'm fully clothed.

It's my beet red face that I'm trying to hide.

She relaxes and looks at me curiously, "Then what's wrong?".

"You were in the bed with me," I reply.

"Ok... and?".

"What do you mean _and?_ What were you doing here?". I raise my voice a little, uncertainty and panic fills my every word, "I don't really remember what happened last night, aside from falling asleep".

"Oh… really? Well uh... You… uh, you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. We talked for a few hours and before you fell asleep again you uh, asked me to stay with you, and I did... all night,".

I blush even more, "You… you did?".

She nods with a slightly weary expression, "Yeah, I did. So… uh, I um... I'm sorry if I scared you".

Chloe looks down at the floor for a moment, seeming anxious in the awkward energy I created. She stands up abruptly and walks to the door, trying to hide her flush face, "I'll um… I'll see you outside".

And with that, the door clicks closed and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

 _Nightmares? Did I have another nightmare?_ I think to myself as I roll out of bed and slip my shoes on.

I don't remember having one and I certainly don't remember asking Chloe to sleep with me, but I know she wouldn't lie to me.

I get my bag and step outside, seeing that she's waiting for me on the small balcony, cigarette in hand. She has her elbows propped up against the railing, her old leather jacket hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her trademark hair sticks out of her old ratty beanie which she scratches at. I sigh inwardly, still sorta awestruck at how beautiful she is. Chloe hasn't realized my presence yet, so I watch as she closes her eyes and tilts her head up, letting out a plume of smoke.

God, she's so fucking cool… heh, I'm kinda jealous of her confidence.

Anyways, I close the door quietly behind me and walk up beside her, "Hey,".

She jumps, dropping her cigarette and it falls down the parking lot below. We both watch in silence as it goes down.

"Ah, welp… there goes my last cig," she grumbles with a sigh, looking over at me with slight annoyance.

My face goes red again and I swallow audibly, "S- sorry".

Chloe shrugs, "No biggie, I'll just… buy a new pack. Now come on, you up for coffee? I need coffee".

I nod and smile softly, "Sure,".

"Come on then, there's a little shop down the road".

* * *

I follow Chloe as she leads me through the streets of Old Town Portland, dodging people as they walk past, a few of them bumping into me. "Sorry, sorry," I mutter helplessly.

Chloe notices me falling slightly behind and reaches back and grabs my hand. I half expect her to just tug me along, but, to my actual surprise, she slows her pace until hers meets mine and continues to hold my hand. She intertwines our fingers and shoots me a quick reassuring smile.

I can feel heat rising off of my cheeks.

I- I never took Chloe for the kind of person to do cutesy shit like this, but the idiotic grin she's trying to hide tells me she's loving it.

Anyways, once we get to the coffee shop, Chloe releases my hand and gets in line while I shyly wait beside her.

"I don't get why you freaked out," she says suddenly, "I mean, we used to share a bed when we were kids… like, all the time. I don't see what the big deal is,".

I blush deeply and look up at her, "Huh?".

"You really freaked me out, okay I didn't know what else to do. You were starting to have another nightmare so I kinda just… laid next to you and put my arm around you and… it felt too good to let go...".

I tug on her jacket and spin her around to look at me, "Wait, so… I didn't ask you to stay with me? You… you lied?".

Chloe's face almost goes white, "I… y- you did ask me to stay with you, Max… at least… until you fell asleep. P- please… don't hate me,". Chloe looks down at me, actual terror hidden in her eyes… and I laugh. She blinks, on the verge of tears, "Wha… why the fuck are you laughing?! It's not funny… I… *gulp* I lied to you".

I shrug, "So?".

Chloe looks even more confused now, "I'm so fucking lost right now. So… you're _not_ pissed at me?".

I shake my head, "No… why would I be? I just got startled Chloe, that's all,".

"But why? We've slept next to each other with no problem for like… fucking years,".

I sigh and look down at the ground, "I know, Chloe. But things are different now,".

"You mean because we're in love?".

"Shhh... you know what people around here think about that," I say in a hushed voice, looking around the semi-busy coffee shop.

She snickers a bit, seeming completely over what just happened moments ago, "Aww, you embarrassed about being gay. Huh, that's adorable" Chloe teases moving forward in the surprisingly slow line.

"No, you're the one who's gay, I'm Bi,".

Yeah... she doesn't buy that for a second.

"Is that so? Well then, have you ever kissed a boy?".

"No" I reply.

"Ever had a crush on a boy?".

"No".

"Ever been remotely interested in having any kind of relationship with a boy?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… no?".

"... Ever want to do it with a boy?".

I playfully punch Chloe in the arm, shocked that she would even ask such a thing in a public setting.

But then again, this is Chloe Price and absolutely no shits a given.

"Well, have you?" she continues.

I take a second before replying, "No,".

"There, I rest my case," Chloe says with a pridefully smug look on her face.

I stick my tongue out at her. "You suck. I mean... I've never even known a guy long enough to even think about that".

"What about that Waldo guy, you two seemed pretty tight, he seemed head over heels in love with you, too".

 _And how about a warm welcome for 'Jealous Chloe'!'_

I look away at the mention of his name (or at least a variation of it).

"Warren".

I take a deep breath and sigh, "Warren was nice and all but I was never into him... or any of the boys from Blackwell. Or… any boys in general,".

Chloe snicker when my words trail off and my eyes grow wide at the realization that yeah… I might be gay.

* * *

I let this sink in for a while as we order our coffee, wait for it, then start heading back to the hotel.

Chloe looks over at me while she sips on her latte, "You alright there, champ?".

I nod slowly, "Yeah… it's just... _a lot_ to take in, I guess,".

"Well, at least now I know why you chose the 'Girls' locker room when we broke into the pool," she says with a suggestive smile.

I look over at her and blush, "Yeah… about that. I uh... I actually chose the 'boys' locker room, 'cause why pass up the opportunity... but you seemed a bit disappointed so I rewound and chose 'Girls' because I wanted to see your reaction. It was... excited, I guess? So I stuck with that 'cause I liked to see you happy" I admit, quickly taking a sip of my coffee.

Suddenly, Chloe stops walking and looks at me with bewilderment. "Holy shit! Is that why you were staring at me like that?!".

My whole face goes red as I nod slowly, "Yeah, I had felt... _something_... then and I wasn't sure what it was. Now, I think I know".

"Well, what was it?" She asks.

"Love".


	11. The Promise

_**To be Read with When in Rome's "The Promise"**_

~Max~

I jump back as Chloe drops her coffee, the contents of the cup spilling out onto the sidewalk, "Shit!".

I look up at Chloe who's just… looking at me with her jaw dropped, "I thought-... but you said-... the beach…the lighthouse, t- the passing out...so you've… what?".

Blood immediately rushes to my face as I blush, realizing what I just told her. "I, um… What I meant to say was, I-".

"When, Max?" Chloe says, stepping up and holding me by the shoulders, "When did you really start having feelings for me?".

I swallow hard, "Chloe, I- I've… I've had feelings for you since I was like… 11! I couldn't tell you back then, y- you were my only friend and I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want to lose you! I- I figured the feelings would just go away, but they didn't. In Seattle, I- I had to live with the lingering sense of leaving half my heart in Arcadia Bay… with you. When I saw you again on that first day… I- I felt whole… I felt complete for the first time in 5 fucking years! I-".

I stop when Chloe suddenly and forcefully smashes her lips against mine, cutting my words off completely.

"I- I knew it," she mumbles breathlessly once she pulls away, leaving me completely disoriented and starstruck, "Max, I... I've always known we were meant to be together since the beginning," Chloe whispers, "The first time you touched my hand, the day I saved you from that bully. That's when I knew… I felt it… I fucking felt in in my heart and in my soul that… you, Maxine Caulfield. You were the reason I was put on this earth".

Tears spring in my eyes when she says this, "Chloe, I-".

She reaches up and gently puts a finger over my lips, silencing me.

"I- I need you to promise me something okay? And… I know this is a lot to ask but-" she says, "Promise that you'll stay with me. Promise that whatever happens, whatever I do or say, you'll always love me. I know I'm not perfect, and I'm probably going to fuck up a lot, but I'll always love you,".

Chloe lowers her hand and we stare at each other for a moment, lost in the moment. I can feel my heart racing wildly in my chest, "I'll promise only if you promise me something too," I say, "Promise that you'll be my _Partner in Crime_ ".

Chloe's eyes light up like sapphires, "As long as you're my _Partner in Time_ ".

I smile and grab her by the collar of her jacket, pulling her down until her lips meet mine. We kiss aggressively until Chloe backs me up against the brick wall of a random building and continues to make out with me.

I snicker inwardly, we're making out in the middle of the fucking sidewalk, people passing us left and right and nobody gives a shit.

Heh, I certainly don't.

I don't care who sees us, I want the whole world to know I'm in love with Chloe Price.

We both break away, completely out of breath and our faces bright red from embarrassment and pleasure.

Chloe and I just look at each other and smile, giggling like idiots.

"So... Uh, I guess this means we should go on a date then, huh?" Chloe says, pulling away so I can step back from the wall.

 _Me? On a date? With Chloe Price? As my Girlfriend?_ I think to myself as I start fantasizing what it would be like.

"I take your big derpy ass smile as a 'yes' then," she says with another giggle, her warm, bubbly voice snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yes! of course, I want to go on a date!" I reply a bit too eagerly.

Chloe snickers at my enthusiasm, "Keep your pants on Caulfield,".

I playfully punch her shoulder again and stick out my tongue.

She laughs again, "So, you ever been on a date?".

I shake my head shyly.

"Well, then it will be a first for both of us," She says with a smile.

"What?! You've never been on a date?".

For some reason, I find that extremely hard to believe.

"Not an official one, then again I've never had an actual girlfriend before,".

My heart flutters when I hear her say this... Chloe's my girlfriend...I have a girlfriend... an actual girlfriend that I can kiss when and wherever I please.

"So," Chloe says, once again breaking me from my daydream, "Um, hows breakfast tomorrow morning sound?".

I smile dumbly and nod vigorously, "Yeah… yeah, that sounds good,".

"Heh, cool your jets, sista, we've barely made this official. Ya, don't wanna take things too fast,".

I blush as nod again, slowly this time, "Sorry… I'm just... Wowza this is really happening, isn't it? This is really happening!".

Chloe giggles and grabs my shoulders again, "Settle down, Maxie. You're gonna give yourself a nosebleed".

I smile and take a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself, but my heart is still hammering in my chest. "I can't believe this is real, oh my god this is real. You're my... and I'm your... oh my god,".

"Heh, you're such a dork… but, I guess you're _my_ dork now so…".

I giggle when Chloe kisses the tip of my nose.

We look at each other and smile dumbly, "So uh… we should probably get some better-looking clothes… huh?".

I look down at myself for a moment, seeing how ratty I look. My shirt and hoodie are disheveled and wrinkled beyond help. I blush, suddenly feeling… _less_ attractive than I already am.

"I… um… yeah. Probably," I say, hugging myself as if trying to cover up my dirty clothes.

"Well, we've literally got no other clothes to wear aside from these, so… guess we've gotta go shopping, eh?" Chloe suggests, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we continue to walk back to the hotel.

I nod, suddenly realizing that in order for us to make it out on our own, Chloe and I are probably going to have to get jobs. The money from the 'Handicapped fund' isn't going to get us very far, especially if we have to use most of it to pay for the hotel room.

"Hey, don't think too far ahead, Max," Chloe says, realizing I'm completely lost in thought, a semi-panicked expression covering my face, "We'll worry about everything when it happens, alright? For now, let's just enjoy the day together".

I nod and take hold of her hand, "Together forever, right?".

She nods, "I promise".


	12. Feels Right

~Chloe~

' _Date date date date date... *sigh* Okay just relax, Chloe. You can do this_ , I tell myself, _It's just Max_.

But it's not just Max, she's my girlfriend now.

I'm in another relationship... I'm scared... But that's okay... it's normal.

I can tell Max is scared too, or... that's just Max.

Nowadays, she always seems to be scared.

Maybe it's the nightmares.

Anyways, I take a deep breath and rip off my beanie, letting my blue hair down. It looks cleaner than it did a few days ago, but that's only because I actually managed to shower. _You're fine Chloe... you've got this in the bag._

I sigh and walk out of the bathroom (which is where I've been hiding most of the morning) and see Max sitting on the bed, her head resting in her hands. She hops to her feet and blushes when she sees me, "Hi".

"Hi," I reply, my voice squeaky and high.

She looks pretty... really pretty.

We had gone out earlier in the week and got some decent clothes since all we had was the clothes on our backs. Now Max sports a blue button up blouse with white polka-dots, she looks like a total nerd... but god is this nerd hot.

I look down at my outfit with a small smile. My clothing of choice is still punk... but it's toned down. I ditched all the studded bracelets 'n' shit for just a simple watch, and my tank top has been replaced with a simple colored tee-shirt that fits snuggly over my body. My trusty leather jacket hangs over my shoulder, just waiting to be put on. The ratty jeans are gone too (but there's no way in hell that I'm losing my suspenders, those are special) so, relatively speaking... I almost look like I did when I was 16 and was just starting to find my style.

"Ready to go?".

She nods hesitantly, "Uh.. yeah. I'm ready"

I smile and grab her hand, leading her outside.

"So... which is more romantic? McDonalds or Hooters?" I say jokingly, trying desperately to break the awkward tension settling between us.

Max giggles a bit but remains silent.

"You okay?".

She stiffens up, "Yeah... j- just nervous,".

I smile softly and tighten my grip around hers, interlacing our fingers. I spot a small smile crawl itself onto her lips.

We walk down to the parking lot and up to the truck hand in hand, but Max pauses a few feet away, "Uh...w- why don't we walk. I think I saw a decent looking restaurant down the street... Looks good".

I shrug and say, "Why not, I could you the exercise".

When I flex my poor excuses for muscles, Max laughs a bit, "No way, you're in awesome shape".

I smile and wink at her, intertwining our fingers again as we make our way down the street.

It's mid-morning and the sky is still somewhat misty. There's moisture in the air, I can tell it's going to rain, which makes me wonder if the storm is going to follow us everywhere we go. What if we can never escape our past? What if everywhere we go, darkness follows. I- I don't think I'd be able to handle all that ... I don't think Max could. She's already been through so fucking much, she's seen things nobody should ever see. I mean, she's watched me die so many times. How can someone just... keep on living with all that shit forever seared in their head? I don't know how Max does it... She's so strong... I admire that. I admire her... I admire everything about her.

I love her.

God, do I love her.

The smells of food chase these thoughts from my head and snap me back into reality. Shit, we're here already? How long was I on autopilot?

"You ready?" Max asks, clearly not noticing that I wasn't really paying attention.

I nod and lead her inside, finding an open booth nearest a window. We sit across from each other and wait for someone to come take our order.

"So, uh..." Max says nervously, "A date...W-we're on a date... together... as a couple". She sounds like she's trying to convince herself that all this is actually happening, which... maybe she is. "W-what now?".

"First we order our food, then we can start catching up,".

You know... it's kinda funny, we're both each other's girlfriends and yet... we don't know all that much about each other anymore. Max realizes this too and turns away blushing which makes me smile.

"It's okay to be nervous, Max," I say, resting my hand on top of hers. She pulls away, not in a rude way... that's just how nervous she is. "I'm nervous too".

"You don't act like it". Fair point, I guess I'm just good at hiding any and all emotion.

"Trust me... I am".

She studies my face for a second and smiles, it looks like she wants to say something... but she's stopping herself.

"So...*ahem* w-what's your favorite color?" I ask.

Simple... keep it simple.

"Uh, blue, I guess... A shade or two darker than your hair" Max answers, "And yours?".

I shrug and look down at my fidgeting hands, "Not sure what it's called but it's that mix of colors the sky turns when the sun sets... What do photographers call it?".

When I look back up at Max, she looks almost pale, "Max?".

She blinks and shakes her head "The 'Golden Hour'... i- it's the 'Golden Hour', Chloe".

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, seeing how suddenly tense she is.

"I-it's nothing, Chloe. I'm fine".

I know she's lying but... I don't pry, figuring this has something to do with an alternate universe that I'm not supposed to know about. "Next question?".

She nods anxiously.

"So, got any hobbies, interests... weird fetishes I should know about?".

That catches her completely off guard and she snorts out a laugh,"Fetishes? Heh... nope...none that I know of. Sorry. And... p- photography is... or... or _was_ my only hobby and uh... it's the only one worth mentioning. What about you?".

"I paint" I blurt without thinking, "I- I mean... shit".

"Really?" Max asks with a big cheesy smile.

No use in lying to her, "Yeah...I really like to draw 'n' shit. Who do you think came up with the design for my tattoo?".

Max raises an eyebrow, "You designed that?".

"Don't look so surprised, Max. You remember that one comic we both made as kids?".

She nods, "Totally, ' _She's a Killer'_ with Chloe and Max".

"Heh, you were pissed because I put my name first,".

"I was 12, Chloe. Of course, I'd be pissed" Max says with a tiny giggle.

"Hey, hey... remember our 'S _uper Secret Closet Lair'_?".

"Hmm, seems quite ironic that out favorite hideout was ' _in the closet'_ , huh?" Max points out with a sly grin.

My jaw drops, "Did... did you just make a gay pun?".

She shrugs, "Maybe... maybe not. I might have made a move on you and you'd never know,".

My whole face goes beet red when she says this. _God, damn it, Max, using my own word against me? Smooth, Caulfield, Smooth._

Max snickers when she sees she's got me flustered, Anyways, a-are you scared of anything?".

 _"Being abandoned"_ I almost say, but I stop myself in time.

"I know this is gonna sound dumb but... I'm scared of being judged".

"How so?".

In the way that since the moment we got here all eye have been on us and at least two people have left. I shrug and start fiddling with a sugar packet laying on the table. How can I tell her that people are going to look at us differently, call us names...or...or worse. I can't tell her that. Max is basically scared of her own shadow now and telling her that people are going to be treating us differently would be straight up cruel. So, I decide to keep my mouth shut about that.

"What about you, what are you scared of... Well, besides the obvious?".

"A lot of things actually, but if I had to pick one... I'd say needles". "You mean like shots?".

Max nods and grows quiet, rubbing at her neck and staring down at the floor.

Finally, a young waitress comes over and takes our order, "What'll it be, guys?" she asks.

Max and I scan the menu and decide to split a small order of bacon and eggs.

"You guys want coffee with that?".

"Yes please," Max pipes up.

Once the girl leaves, I reach over and grab Max's hands.

"I love you" I whisper.

She blushes with pride and embarrassment, "Me too".

I smile and hold on to the warm feeling rising up in my chest.

"I... I need to tell you something, Chloe," Max mutters nervously.

I nod, "Uh, okay, what up?".

Max swallows hard, and takes a deep breath, "I-I have no fucking idea what I'm doing...".

"About what?".

"About ' _us_ '. I've never been in a relationship before... let alone with a girl. I mean ... are there rules or some sort of handbook I can read? Something to tell me what I can and can't do...or-or say or ask, or...".

I blink a few times... she's actually freaked out about this.

"I don't want to mess this up because I have no clue what I'm doing".

"You're not going to mess up, Max. That what love is... It's a learning experience. Anyways, you'll figure it out in time... For now just do what feels right. Instinct, you know?".

She nods but still seems like she still want to say something more.

"Tell me what you're feeling now", I say quietly.

"I-I want to kiss you... a-and... be near you" She mutters, blushing furiously.

"Then why don't you?".

"Why don't I what?".

"Kiss me?".

Max blushes, "I-I don't know...".

"I wouldn't stop you," I say gesturing for her to come forward.

She sighs, her breathing getting funny for a moment, and stands up, sitting herself beside me on the bench.

She allows me to wrap my arm around her and pull her closer.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

"Yeah... yeah. it's okay" Max mumbles, looking up at me, "C-Can I kiss you now?".

"Only if you want," I say, "I don't want to force you to do-".

I don't get to finish my sentence because Max leans up and kisses me, holding there for a moment. When she pulls away she just sits up and stares straight ahead, giggling.

"What?" I ask.

"I should do that more often".

I blush again, "R-really?".

She nods and smiles, "It feels right".


	13. New Beginnings

_~Chloe~_

 _*cough cough*_

I wake up with a small start, feeling a sudden shift in the blankets beside me. I rub my eyes and roll over to see Max sitting up in in the bed, her hand pressed up against her nose. "Max?".

She jumps when I say her name, "Shit,".

"Hey, hey... you okay?" I ask, sitting up with her.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm fine... sorry I woke you,".

I sigh and peer over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing as it flashes 4:45. "You didn't wake me," I lie, "I've gotta wake up anyway... almost time for work". As I slip out of bed I can't help but notice the small spots of blood on Max's pillow, the dark, crimson pools glistening in the moonlight seeping through the windows.

It's been... hell, I don't know, two months since Max and I left Arcadia Bay? A lot has happened since then, for one we scrounged up enough money to rent a shitty little apartment in the older part of Portland. It's small, hardly one room, but... we manage. Of course, that meant we both had to get jobs, which proved to be a lot more difficult than we thought considering neither of us had finished high school.

Max... *sigh* Max decided to take a break for society, opting to be the "Stay-at-home girlfriend". She does take pictures on the side though... but not as often as I'd like to see. I mean, despite all the fucked up shit she's been through, she still has a passion for taking photos... she just... doesn't allow herself to enjoy it I guess, And I get why... and I don't blame her.

I've done my best to keep her away from the media on the storm, which is actually easier than you'd think considering she's doing the same. It's been hard you know, being curious and all, and I admit that I've looked to see if people survived, which few did... we both know that... but a lot of people died too. Arcadia Bay wasn't that big... but it still had a lot of people living there. I shake my head and focus on what's happening right now.

 _Work... focus on work, Chloe._

Ugh, I got a part time job at Target unloading trucks 'n' shit. It's grueling work and pays shit... but, it does get us by. I change into my "uniform" in the bathroom, not quite sure if Max and I are at the point in our relationship where we're comfortable dressing and undressing in front of each other. When I'm all dressed, I slip back into the small room and see Max has cleaned herself up too, the bloody pillow nowhere to be seen.

"Another bloody nose?" I ask, knowing that she must have had a crazy dream and rewound in real life.

"Um, yeah... I'm fine though," she mutters, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "So... off to work, huh?".

I nod and grab my wallet and keys from the dresser, "Yep... you gonna be okay?".

"Yeah... I'll probably stay up and watch T.V or... _something,"._

I put the keys back down and sigh, "I can call in sick, Max. If... you want me here, I'll stay,".

"Chloe... you don't have to do-".

"Trust me, I do, Max. I'd do anything thing for you, remember?".

"But you shouldn't have to give up living life because you want to take care of me. That's totally not fair," Max says with a heavy sigh, rubbing at her temples.

"Max?".

She looks up at me with bags under her bright blue eyes, "What?".

I smile slyly, "I love you,".

She blushes furiously and mumbles something under her breath. "I- I love you, too... you dork".

I smile and hum dumbly at myself gathering my keys and jacket again, "Alright, I've gotta get going... last chance for me to stay".

"Go on ahead, Che... maybe just... call me when you get there, okay".

"So same thing as usual?".

Max giggles and playfully pushes my shoulder, "You suck... I just want to make sure you're okay,".

"I know, Maxie," I say, leaning in to kiss her when she walks me to the front door, "And that's why I love you".

Before I'm out the door, Max grabs me by the arm and pulls me back inside. Our lips meet briefly as she kisses me again.

"I love you more," she whispers shyly.

I look at her with a dumb grin plastered across my face and stars in my eyes. She giggles, amused that she rendered me speechless with a simple kiss, "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?".

I nod and stumble through the doorway, hearing the door click behind me. I blink, snapping myself out of my kiss induced trance and start making my way downstairs since I really need to get to work.

"God, I love that dork," I say to myself, still really fucking giddy from that kiss.

It's super cute because Max is still super shy when it comes to kisses, so when she gains a bit of confidence, it make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, like the dumbass I am, I take the confidence boost said kiss gave me and try jumping down the last 6 or 7 steps.

Yeah... bad idea.

Really bad idea.

I land awkwardly, sending a sharp pain up my right leg as I fall to the ground. "Aw, fuck," I grumble, my palms stinging from the sudden impact. I try to get back up, but I can't without sending an excruciating amount of pain through my foot. "Well shit," I say to myself, settling back down on the floor. I grab my phone and speed dial Max and wait for her to reply, which she does fairly quickly.

 _["What did you forget this time?"]_ She teases.

"Nothing... but, uh. Do you think you could come down to the third floor?".

I try to sound chill but to no avail.

 _["Why?"]._

"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out?" I say.

Now I can hear the anxiety in her voice, _["Chloe what happened?"]_.

"I happened. *sigh* this is embarrassing, but... I got super fucking giddy from your kiss that I tried to jump down the stairs. Long story short, I think I busted my ankle".

The air goes silent for a split second."Max, before you do anything, remember our promise. I said that if you stopped using your powers, I'd stop smoking and drinking. I've kept my promise... now you keep yours. This is something we can live with, okay?".

I wait for her response but get none.

"Max?" I say.

 _Did she hang up?_

Suddenly I hear footsteps above me, echoing down the stairwell. "Chloe!" Max says once she sees me sitting on the landing with my leg out in front of me.

"Took you long enough," I tease.

Max runs to my side and hugs me holding there for a while.

I can hear her breathing heavily, not just from running, but from crying too.

"Are you ok?" she asks once she pulls away.

"Besides the ankle I'm great,".

God, sometimes I even annoy myself, but Max smiles timidly and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I need to take your boot off in case your foot starts to swell. Is... is that okay?".

I nod and gesture to my throbbing foot, "Be my guest,".

So, Max sighs and pulls off my shoe and sock. I wince a little when she touches my swollen ankle with shaking hands. "I- I think it might be broken... we should get it checked out... just to be sure," Max says anxiously.

"I don't like hospitals remember?" I reply, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"I know, but... I- I don't think I can help you,".

I blush.

Shit, for Max to admit that she can't help me (especially out loud) is kinda... a big deal... at least for me it is.

"I-... okay. If you really think I need to go, then... I'll go" I say, taking her hand. She's still shaking so I intertwine our fingers and smile

Max smiles back and sighs, pulling her hand away to grab a cold pack out of her bag. She puts it down on my bare skin without warning.

I yelp and Max laughs.

"Heh, that's not very 'punk rock' of you,".

I roll my eyes, flipping her off, "I'm so 'punk rock' it's not even funny,".

She giggles again, "Tell you what, if the swelling goes down in the next say," Max grabs my wrist with my watch on it and checks the time, "5 minutes, I'll get the neighbor to carry you back upstairs and we can watch movies all day".

I nod and shift uncomfortably under the ice pack, the cold literally stinging my skin, "Shit... that's so fucking cold,".

"Yeah... it's ice, Chloe. It's supposed to be cold," Max replies with an obnoxious smile.

I stick my tongue out at her, "Ha ha, hippie. Hmm, you're prepared for everything, huh?".

She nods, "I kinda have to be when I'm with you I have to be".


	14. The Little Black Box

~Chloe~

We wait 5 minutes to see if the swelling will go down but, of course, it doesn't.

"We really should go to the hospital, Chloe," Max says, tugging on my jacket as a gesture to get up, "Can you walk?".

I shrug and hop up to my feet, putting a little weight on my ankle.

I recoil and wince, "Shit... it hurts like a bitch but...I think I can,".

"Don't force it then. I don't want you hurting yourself more," Max says, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "Here, put some weight onto me,".

"Okay, but if we fall I'm blaming you," I say, doing as she said.

She struggles for a second, but manages to hold me up, "Ok, do you think you can make it to the elevator?".

I look up the small flight of stairs leading back up to the elevator and swallow hard, "Yeah… totally".

So after hobbling up the stairs, we finally make it up to the elevator and slip inside before it takes off.

"You good?" Max asks leaning me up against the hand rails.

"Yeah… just… out of breath," I mumble, wiping a small bit of sweat off my brow, "You?".

Max shrugs, "This is the most active I've been in weeks, so this is a pretty good workout".

I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the elevator begins to move and instinctively grab Max's hand.

She looks up at me curiously. "Let me guess. You don't like elevators?" she says with this big smug ass grin.

I nod and blush furiously, "We got stuck in one remember?".

"Dude, we were in there for 10 minutes".

"Those were the longest 10 minutes of my life okay? And it didn't help when you started jumping up and down", I look down at her with a half-assed smirk, "You're enjoying this aren't you?".

She snickers and nods, "A little... but come on, it's not that scary".

I roll my eyes but then realize her devilish grin, "Max… what are you… oh… oh god, don't you even _think_ about it, Caulfield! I swear I'm gonna-".

But she does it anyway. Max jumps once and the whole fucking elevator shakes.

I panic, shutting my eyes and gripping the handrails for dear life, "Shit, shit, shit!".

Max bursts into laughter, which she tries to smother when I flip her off again. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but come on the ride's over," she says as she leads me out of the steel doors and out to the lobby.

I'm almost tempted to kiss the ground.

We wave to a couple of our early bird neighbors and head outside.

There's a thin layer of snow coating the ground, and more is falling. It's typical for December thankfully but still… snow is kind of a weird reminder for us.

"Careful, watch your- shit!" Max says, almost losing her grip on me when I slip on the slick sidewalk.

"I got it, I got it!" I say, even though I'm pretty sure I don't got it.

"Just… take it slow, okay?".

I nod and grip onto her shoulders as she leads through the small snowy parking lot. I can tell that Max is getting nervous, which usually isn't a good sign. The snow as thrown her off, probably reminding her of 'that' week.

"Do you need help getting in?" she asks anxiously, watching as I painfully try to climb into the cab on my own.

"I- I got it" I reply, biting back a cry of pain.

Max nods and hops in the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"Ready?" she asks.

I nod and give her hand a gentle squeeze, "Hella ready".

Max rolls her eyes, " _Insert groan here,_ ".

I stick my tongue out and give her a raspberry, which she gratefully returns.

Spit flies and we both laugh.

"Heh, man are we mature".

I nod "Well, growing old is mandatory, but growing up is optional".

Max raises an eyebrow, "I like it when you get poetic, Chloe. Pretty soon you're going to start doing slam poetry".

I snicker, "Yeah, in your dreams, hippie,".

As she drives, I watch Max curiously, seeing as she shivers a little. That's when I realize that she doesn't have her winter coat on, I mean she does have her trademark gray hoodie and a white turtleneck on but that's not enough to keep her warm in this weather.

 _It's not like Max to forget something like that, it's the middle of fucking December for fuck sake... wait. She must have dropped everything when I called_.

I can't help feeling a bit responsible for her forgetting, "Hey, Max, are you ok? I just realized that you don't have a coat on,".

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine... honestly" she replies, shooting me a soft smile.

Of course, I can tell she's lying so I take off my coat and wrap it around her shoulders.

"There, better?".

She nods and blushes again, "Thanks,".

I wink and blow her a kiss, making her blush even more.

"You're adorable, you know that?".

She giggles shyly, "S- so I'm told".

I smile again, "I love it when you get cutely shy. Your face gets super red and you freckles become more pronounced. Have I told you that I love your freckles? And that I love you?".

"Okay, cool your jets, Che… I'm trying to drive _and_ fight off the urge to come over there and kiss the hell out of you,".

That shuts me up and turns my face all red.

"Sorry, I just... I really fucking love you, Maxine Caulfield".

She shoots me a look, "Max. Never Maxine. You know that,".

"I know… but, honestly? I think your real name is very pretty,".

"Hmm, you're on fire to night, but unfortunately flattery will get you nowhere".

I huff and cross my arms playfully, " _Well you never know,_ ".

Max just laughs and continues driving.

We're about half an hour away from the hospital when I get bored and start fiddling with something I snuck in my pocket before I left. It took forever to get but… shit, I hope it's worth it.

 _Please let this be worth it._

"What's that?" Max asks, breaking me out of my daydream.

 _Shit._

"Uh,... my name badge" I answer quickly.

"You mean, the one you're wearing?".

 _Shit!_

"Come on, show me," she says.

I close my eyes and take a long, deep breath, "You sure you wanna see?".

She nods again and gives me a friendly punch on the shoulder, "Yes, now come on, quit teasing".

I sigh and pass over, "See, it's just a small box".

I wait anxiously as she opens it and sees what's inside.

Max's expression changes drastically.

"Chloe, w-what is this?" she asks, darting her eyes between the road and the small box in her hand.

 _Deep breath, Chloe… you got this._

"I know this is like… super sudden and I know it's not much, but… *sigh* I know we've only been going out for a few months but I love you more than anything in the world," I say, trying to hide my flush face, "You'd make me that happiest person in the world if you say _Yes…_ So, Maxine Caulfield, w- will you… will you marry me?".

Max doesn't reply, she just keeps staring at the ring box in her hands, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

And I wait, seeing as Max just… stopped.

My heart sinks for a second and I look back up at road ahead.

"Shit, Max! The road, watch the road!" I yell, trying to grab the steering wheel.

Max immediately snaps out of her trance and also goes for the wheel, pulling it away from me, "Shit!".

The truck swerves on the ice road, the tires losing traction and we both scream.

Everything just stops and turns to slow motion as the truck flips over and stays seemingly suspended in mid air for a moment before there's a deafening crashing sound and everything goes black.


	15. Snow

~Chloe~

You know… it's kinda funny. I remember having this quote written above my door in my old house, one that says: One day your whole life will flash before your eyes.

I never believed it, I never really had a reason to. My stupidity and anger made me feel invincible and dying never scared me, but when the truck crashes after rolling over and over and over on the cold road, knocking us both unconscious, my whole life does flashes before my eyes. I relive moments of my life that I had so desperately tried to leave behind. I relive every memory I've had with my Dad, my Mom, all my friends... Rachael... Max.

It feels like reality is crumbling around me. I... I can feel myself slipping away, feel my life melting away. I can hear dad calling my name, telling me how much he loves me, and how it's okay to let go. I can hear Rachel's soft sweet voice too, calling to me, begging me to come to her, so that we can finally be together, be together in the way that I've always wanted. A very small part of me wants to see them, wants the pain to be over, wants to follow the tantalizing white light, but I push against that urge with everything I have left, screaming _"I'm not leaving her"_ over and over again in my head. This is my second chance and I promised I'd make the most of it, I promised Max that I'd always be with her. There's no fucking way I'm letting go that easily, for once in a very long time… I have something to live for.

As if reading my thoughts, the voices and light recede, leaving me in complete darkness with the sensation of free falling downward. I continue to fall towards the nothingness below me, down, down.

Then, I hit the ground.

My eyes shoot open and I start gasping for breath, feeling as if I just fell back into my body. Everything is fuzzy and my head is pounding rhythmically to the beat of my heart. My ears are ringing too, making it hard to hear anything… not that there's anything to hear. When my vision comes into focus, I see that I'm… I'm…laying face down on the dashboard. Pain fills my body as I try to sit up, my ribs and head throbbing. I'm covered in both snow, glass, and blood. My stomach churns at the sight of the sickly red liquid that oozes from my nose and several cuts on my face and body.

I cough painfully and try to move, but pain explodes from my side and I grunt, _"Fuck,"_. I settle back in my seat, my mind reeling over what just happened. Max and I… wait... Max.

Max!

The name explodes into my mind, sending a wave of pain throughout my body. "Max!" I scream. The left side of the truck is almost completely crushed, the bent and twisted metal being pressed in by the tree we must have crashed into. The steering wheel has been jammed up, pinning Max against the seat, the round disk nearly crushing her chest. Momentary relief washes over me as I see the back of her shirt moving up and down, signifying that she's still breathing. But her breathing is quick, and she's struggling for each breath.

I push my door open and fall into the snow, barely able to hold myself up. Everything hurts, everything hurts so much but I press on, powering through the pain. My already injured foot slows me down, but I use what's left of the truck for support as I hobble over to the driver's side try to pry the door open. It's stuck at first, but after a few punches and tugs, it rips away.

Max moans in pain as I pull her from the wreck and lay her on the snowy ground. That's when I notice her leg is splayed at a very painful looking angle. She's unconscious, I can tell that much. A steady flow of blood drips from a deep cut above her brow line. There's blood coming from her chest too, turning her white turtleneck shirt and gray hoodie a deep shade of crimson. She's pale too, making her look almost… lifeless.

"Max…".

How…?

What…?

Why did this happen?!

Her powers are supposed to protect her!

How is she hurt?

Why is she like this, it doesn't make any sense!

I don't under-

Max coughs, breaking me out of my panicked thoughts.

"Max!". The blood dripping from her nose is starting to clog, and she basically starts to choke on her own blood until I roll Max onto her side nostrils. She starts breathing a small bit easier then, but I sure as hell don't.

I'm basically at the point of hyperventilating, but for some reason, I'm not screaming and yelling at the top of my lungs.

 _I must be in shock_ , I think, looking down at my violently shaking hands. Thick, warm blood covers my cold bare skin, making my stomach is churning again. I scramble to the side and start vomiting until I'm left visibly shaking.

 _Help… we need help_ , I think to myself turning back to Max, who's already shallow breathing is getting slower and slower.

"Max…" I mumble, struggling to move back to her, "P- please… h- hold on".

I fumble for my phone (which somehow managed to stay in my pocket) and dial 9-1-1. When someone on the other side picks up,

I don't even give them a chance to talk. "P- please, you... you've gotta help... s- she won't wake up, she won't wake up!" I cry, the hysteria finally catching up to me, "I c- can't l- lose her too,".

When I finish talking, a woman's voice breaks through the static, "Ma'am, please remain calm. What's the nature of your emergency?".

I take a breath before answering, "Me... girlfriend… _nhhg,_ there was an… we crashed," I mutter, tripping over my own words, "Car accident".

"Okay… can you tell me your location?" the woman asks calmly, her voice sounding more and more echoey.

I look around for a street sign but find my vision is starting to swim, making it impossible to see or read anything. "... I don't… can't…. See,". The world around me is starting to warp, the edges of my peripheral vision becoming shrouded in darkness. My body soon becomes unresponsive as I fall back into the snow, unable to move, or answer the woman as she continues to talk.

The cold and pain continue until it becomes too much for me to handle… so I let it take me


	16. Miracles

~Paramedic~

It's quiet in the cab of the Ambulance, (aside from the load blaring sirens above me). I sigh anxiously and start twiddling my thumbs. It's my first night out on a call and… well, I'm fucking scared. I've trained so hard to get where I am now but… *sigh* nothing can prepare you for the real thing.

"Look, alive newbie," my boss says as he drives, a serious, almost emotionless expression covers his face.

I nod and sit up straighter, trying to copy his posture and mood. Yeah… it doesn't stick. "Fuck it," I mutter.

"Easy there, kid. We all get first day jitters but you've gotta stay on your toes. Be prepared for anything… even if it isn't pretty".

I swallow the lump in my throat, "So don't get my hopes up?".

He shakes his head and I sigh, "Thanks, Jeremy".

"Anytime, kid. Now, get ready… we should be coming up to the wreck now".

I nod and look out the passenger side window, seeing some damaged fencing along the side of the road, "There,".

Jeremy nods and pulls the ambulance off the main road and into the snowy clearing. We bump along the snowy ground, watching as the high beams illuminate the scene.

My stomach flips.

We both jump out of the cab and slowly take in the sight. The first thing I notice is the strong, sharp smell of blood in the air and I have to hold back a dry heave. Jeremy seems completely unbothered by it, or by the fact that there are two bodies laying in the snow a few feet away. I scan the area, my eyes landing on the mangled truck.

 _Shit... I doubt anyone survived that crash_ I tell myself, stepping even closer to one of the bodies.

"They look… so… _young_ ,".

Jeremy doesn't listen, he ignores me and talks into the radio on his shoulder.

I step even closer to the body, determining it to be female. She's lying on her stomach a few feet from the other body, also female, her blue hair drapes over her head like a curtain. Suddenly, the body moves and I jump back, startled. "Shit!".

Jeremy hears me for once and looks up, "What?".

I blink, "S- she's alive… Jeremy, she's alive!" I cry, running back up and rolling the blue haired girl onto her back, "Check the other one, Check the other one!".

Jeremy drops the radio and rushes over to the brunette who lies in a pool of her own blood. He hovers his ear over her mouth and listens with his eyes closed. I wait, my heart hammering in my chest. His eyes shoot open and he punches the air, "Yes! She's still alive _-just barely-_ " He tells me as he quickly gets a mask with a bag at the end of it and presses over her mouth and nose. "Come on, kid… stick with us".

I shake my head and focus on tending to the blue haired girl in front of me. She's unconscious but nothing seems to be severely wrong with her, aside from some cuts, bruises, and few broken bones. She groans a little as we get her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, saying something the neither of us can hear.

"She's vocal and coherent, so that's a good," Jeremy says, pointing out that she must have just blacked out from the amount of pain she was in.

I sigh and look over at the other, younger brunette. She's in another stretcher beside me, a brace wrapped around her neck and an oxygen mask covering her face. I look her small fragile body up and down, realizing she has something clutched in her hand. It's a small black box, and as I pry it out of her small hands, I see that it's not just any box… it's a _ring box._ I open it and look inside at the beautiful piece of jewelry. It's expensive, to say the least, small and simple but still expensive.

My mind goes over the brief description of the phone call that sent me here. The caller was a woman (Obviously) and had apparently said something about a 'girlfriend' but we couldn't be sure. She was crying hysterically through most of the call. I look down at the ring and then back at the two unconscious girls.

I smile a little, "You two make a cute couple". My smile fades when I realize the severity of the smaller girl's injuries. "Jeremy, Let's get these two to a hospital ASAP," I yell, slamming the doors to the back of the ambulance.

As Jeremy drives, I watch the young brunette curiously, her breathing is getting lighter and lighter with each passing second. "Listen, kid," I tell her. "You can't leave just yet. She obviously loves you to bits. You have to fight for her" I start running my finger through her blood soaked hair, "You've gotta keep fighting, okay? This is all up to you".

I settle back on the small cramped bench in the back of the ambulance, keeping an eye on the girl's vitals and watching as they drop to dangerously low levels. "Shit…". One of the monitor starts beeping, notifying me of the drop in her blood pressure. "Shit, shit, shit! No... no no no no, don't die. Please don't die!".

I'm just about to call out to Jeremy to step on it when the blue hair girl starts moving again, stretching her hand out, searching for her partner. The brunette, although still unconscious, also begins to stir, moving to grab the hand that's extended out to her. They hold hands for a moment each other giving the other a gentle squeeze before letting go.

I sit there completely dumbfounded, there is no way for her to have moved on her own like that. It's as if an otherworldly force possessed her for that small moment of time, just so she can hold her partner's hand.

I blink, suddenly realizing that the beeping has stopped. I jump to check the brunette's pulse... it's starting to steady, blood pressure is going back to normal and her breathing too, is growing stronger.

 _What the f-... what just happened? Either she's regaining consciousness, which isn't likely, or... I just witnessed a miracle._


	17. My Fault

~Chloe~

Everything is… coming into focus.

The deep, dark haze that shrouded my mind begins to lift like a veil and a blinding light makes me squint when I open my eyes. My heart lurches for a second, realizing what the infamous 'Bright Light' means.

"No… I don't… argh-" I pause mid-sentence, pain shooting throughout various places on my body. "Fuck…". I try to sit up but I can't, my limbs seem to not be responding to the rest of me so I don't bother.

There's this high pitched annoying wail coming from all around me, making the pain in my head worse.

"Max..." I groan trying to move around but find myself strapped down to a flat surface.

Momentary panic sets in as I forcibly shift around under my restraints.

"Woah, Woah! Hey! Take it, easy kid,".

I freeze, hearing a very unfamiliar voice above me. As my vision clears I see a young woman with curly black hair sitting beside me.

I'm… what? Where the fuck am I?

I look at the woman, completely confused, "M- Max…".

"You've been in a car accident, you're in an ambulance," she explains.

"Max..." I say again.

It's all I say. It's all I can think to say... It's all I want to say.

"Max…".

"Max is fine, see," The nurse or paramedic or whatever the fuck she is, moves aside.

"Oh, god..." I mumble weakly, my stomach doing a full on somersault, "Max…".

Max is laying on a stretcher next to me... she's not moving. There's a brace around her neck and a splint on her leg, a mask over her face, a fuckton of bandages on her head and around her chest. The weird mask on her face has an odd tube that extends out and connects to a machine the paramedic is holding. She sees my confusion and explains that the small machine in her arms is helping Max breathe.

Can't she breathe on her own? W- what… why… I don't.

"Max…" I mumble, my voice breaking and wavering as tears fill my eyes, "Oh, God, Max…". I start breaking down in tears, ignoring the pain my sobs send to my head.

"Hey… shh, it's okay. She's okay," the paramedic says in a soft, shy voice very similar to Max's. This honestly just sends me over the edge and I just cry harder.

"M- Max… t- this is... my fault... It's… a- all my fault," I mumble, my words sounding garbled and broken, "It's my fault".

If I had just waited until we got back home, or waited a few more months to ask… none of this would have happened.

"She must mean a lot to you then, huh?" the paramedic says, once again gesturing to Max.

I sniffle a little and turn to her, confused, "W- what?".

She sighs and places something in my weak grip.

"We found her holding on to it when we picked you up. It's… it's very pretty and she's a very lucky girl,".

I carefully look over at what she placed in my hand, feeling its square shaped form. Tears well in my eyes as I grip the box… the ring box.

I let my head fall backward as I sob even harder, "Max…".

After a minute of hard sobbing, my tears let up when I feel someone give my hand a gentle squeeze. I look up with foggy vision and see the paramedic tearing up as well, but she gives me a soft smile and wipes at her eyes, "Heh, s- sorry. You guess are kinda my first call,".

I sniffle again and let my breath catch up to me, "I- is she going to be ok?" I mutter.

The paramedics nods but sighs, "You got it a hell of a lot easier than she did, kid," she says, "Her injuries are severe but... she's a fighter. I can tell. I'll promise you something, okay? Both of you are going to be fine. I know it".

I smile timidly, praying to whoever's up there in the sky that that's true. Sniffling again, I introduce myself to the person who helped save both our lives, "C- Chloe," I say, gesturing a hand out to her.

She smiles, "Howdy, Chloe. I'm Ashly, Ashly Burch... but you can call me Ash," She says, gently taking my hand.

I smile but the momentary period of peace is interrupted when whoeverthefuck is driving this thing yells, " _Pothole!"_ , and everything inside the ambulance jostles around.

The sudden movement sends pain throughout my body and head, making me grunt in discomfort and yes, pain. "Fuck,".

"Shit… just… we're almost at the hospital, okay. Try to stay awake".

I nod and fight off waves of nausea as we continue to bounce along the seemingly uneven road.

"Learn how to drive asshole," I snap

Ash snickers a little and signals for me to remain quiet. I roll my eyes and hold my tongue, nausea starting to get to me. I close my eyes.

* * *

Moments later, my eyes shoot open when I hear a loud commotion coming from outside the vehicle, making me realize that we've come to a stop. "Welcome back, kid. We lost you there for a while," Ash says, patting me on the shoulder.

I look around, slightly confused, seeing as the doors to the ambulance swing open. A bunch of doctors and nurses pull Max's stretcher out first and whisk her off before I can get a word in.

"Hey. Hey! Where are they taking her!" I demand, once again struggling under my restraints.

"Not sure, but she's safe. You're both safe alright?".

I nod but continue to struggle, "Why the fuck am I tied down?".

"Safety and so you won't hurt yourself any further" Ash replies, helping one of the other nurses wheel me out.

 _Me, hurt?_

Shit. I haven't even realized or thought about my own injuries. I've been so hyper-focused on everything going on with Max that I haven't really had the time to think about myself.

As the doctors pull me away from the ambulance, I peer back at Ash, knowing that this is most likely going to be the last time I see her, and wave. "T- thanks… for saving us. For saving, Max" I say.

She nods and tips an invisible hat to me, "Anytime, kid. And you two make a quick recovery, alright?".

I nod and try to ignore the realization of just how hurt Max really is and how she… she might not…. I stop that thought before it continues.

 _She's going to be fine, Chloe… she always is._

Anyways, once we get to a room, the doctors and nurses undo the straps holding me down and allow me to sit up. I shrug them away when they try to help and immediately regret it because the room starts spinning the moment I have my head upright, "Ahh, shit".

"Easy, easy there," one of the doctors say, trying to steady me. I let him this time even though I'm not too crazy about having some random ass guy poking and prodding my body.

"Will I make it?" I say, half joking and half serious.

He nods and points to something on my shirt, "A few stitches and pain meds and you'll be as good as new".

One of the female nurses reaches out to the spot the doctor pointed out and I pull back. "You're going to have to take your shirt off," she says.

"Buy me dinner first… wait. Hey, I'm taken!".

The nurse groans and rolls her eyes, "Not what I meant and you know it. You're bleeding and I need to look at your wound".

I blink, feeling the blood drain from my face, "W- what?".

I look down at my side, seeing an alarming amount of blood dampening my shirt. Lifting the fabric, I reveal a long gash along my stomach. Normally, I would have said "wicked" to a major battle scar like this but, the moment I see it... I faint.

Great.

I've never liked passing out, I mean, who does? It's fucking awful, but the illusion of time slips by and the next time I open my eyes, I'm in a completely different room. It takes a few seconds to catch my bearings, but I relax and take a long deep breath, my side stinging with soreness.

"Shit,".

I look down at myself and realize I'm in one of those dumb looking paper gowns with only my undergarments on underneath. I blush unintentionally and lift said gown. The gash has been stitched up with bright blue thread that sticks out like a sore thumb against my pale, bare skin.

"Cool… _I guess_ ," I mumble, looking around the room some more.

Hell, it's not even a real room. It's just a bed with a curtain around it.

"Uh… hello? Anyone out there?" I say, my heart pounding in my chest, worried like an idiot that I'm the only one here and this is all just a fucked up dream.

 _I watch too many horror flicks,_ I determine just as the curtains flow open.

"Good to see you're awake, Ms. Price," says the same doctor that helped me before, "surprised a tough punk like yourself fainted at the sight of a little blood,".

I flip him off then, immediately apologize, "Sorry dude… it's been one hell of a night,".

"That it has. Now. How do you feel?".

"Like shit. My head hurts and my side is killing me," I say rubbing my head.

"Well, yes, you do have a slight concussion and you did just get 6 stitches right there so… that's completely normal,".

I look down at my legs, "What about my foot? That's why we… wait. Max. Shit, Max!".

The doctor rushes up to me when I try to get out of the bed, "Calm down, calm down and I'll tell you,".

I immediately submit to his authority and swallow my fear, "Max… is she… did she?".

"Last I heard she was just going into emergency surgery, and that's all I know. But she's alive… okay? She's alive".

I look him straight in the eye and start crying, despite the pain in causes, "God… I'm a horrible person. I almost got her killed… I almost killed the love of my life, I-". I pause and blush, realizing I just outed myself to a complete stranger, "I- I um,…".

"Completely fine with me, kid. No worries here" the doctor says.

I sigh and visibly relax, "Thanks".

He nods, "Now to answer your question about your foot. It is broken so we'll have to put you in a cast. That's what I'm here to do,".

I nod again and settle back on the bed as the doctor grabs a roll of that weird hardening gauze stuff, "Any chance you've got that in blue?".

The doctor rolls his eyes, "Figured you'd say that. *sigh* very well,".

So once the doc gets another roll and starts tending to my foot, I ask the question that's been eating away at the back of my mind for a while, "There a chance of me getting out this joint anytime soon?".

 _Shit, now I want a joint._

"Well, you're not forced to stay here, but it is recommended, at least for a few more hours so we can make sure your concussion isn't going to have any serious repercussions".

I nod understandably, "Got any clothes? There's no way I'm going out like this. I've got a reputation to uphold".

"I believe so. I'll make a call and see what we can do. In the meantime, try to get some rest. You've been through a lot in the past few hours".

I nod and lay back on the hospital bed, "Still have my old clothes? Specifically the jacket? It's the last real thing I have left of my dad…".

A pang of bittersweet nostalgia shoots through my chest.

 _You have his memories, Chloe. That's something that can never be taken away._

"I think we do, It'd be covered in blood but I can pull a few strings and run it through the wash if you'd like".

I smile and nod, "That'd be hella cool, dude".

The doctor rolls his eyes at my use of "hella" but chuckles under his breath. "Alright, I think you're set to go walk around. But stay close, and if something feels wrong, tell someone! We're more than happy to help, in fact, it's what we're here for".

I nod and swing my legs around so they touch the floor, "Sweet,".

I look up just as the doctor hands me a crutch, "Please try to take it easy. I know you're probably more than eager to see your friend, but… don't put yourself under any unnecessary stress. Your brain is still filtering what happened".

I nod and slowly get up, finding that I don't have the upper body strength I thought I had, "Fuck… gah, they make it look so much easier in the movies".

The doctor chuckles again and leads me out of the curtained room, revealing that I'm in a larger room with more beds. My stomach churns when I see that the people who occupy said beds are all hurt in some manner, reminding me why I hate hospitals. Soon we're out into a waiting room full of more sick and hurting people who wait anxiously for news of their loved ones.

 _Great… just great._

"Remember," the doctor warns again once I'm sitting down, "Take it easy,".

"I know, I know… jeez, I'm not a fu-... I'm not a little kid," I say, noting the presence of kids in the room, "I can follow directions".

"I hope so. I'll call you back once we get word on your friend," he says, "how does that sound?".

"Hella fine, doc. I'll be looking forward to it" I reply, trying to make myself comfortable on the seat I'm sitting in.

I sigh, looking up at the clock on the wall.

Now… all I have to do is wait.


	18. What Sarah Said

_OOC: This Chapter was originally called "Cause There's No Comfort In The Waiting Room" But it was apparently too long. So now it's called "What Sarah Said". Anyone who doesn't know, that's the name of a "Death Cab For Cutie" Song. Just thought I'd let ya know..._

* * *

~Chloe~

No more than 15 minutes later, the doctor returns with a fresh set of clothes which I gratefully take and change into in the bathroom, abandoning the thin paper gown in the trash. I smirk at my get up, totally not my style but… comfy and… actually, I could get used to this.

It's a plain white t-shirt with simple blue jeans. Gimmie a red jacket and I will truly be a _Rebel Without a Cause._

Or, I'll look like Fry from _Futurama_ with blue hair.

Heh… god, I'm a dork.

Anyways, I leave the bathroom and return my seat. Along with the clothes, the doctor (who's name I never caught) gave me a bag with all the things I came in with. I grab my phone and wallet and put them in their respective pockets.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I mutter, brushing up against my side wound.

 _Ahhg, this is going to take some getting used to,_ I think, sighing a little. I tap my fingers against my knee waiting for… something to happen.

I don't know!

"Fuck…".

What am I going to do, Max is… hell, I don't even know what Max is, How Max is, or Where Max is. I groan and drag my hands across my face, wincing when I hit a few bandaged cuts. Tears swell in my eyes again as I break down in silent but painful tears.

"Max...".

I'm such a fucking fuck up… why did I buy that fucking ring? We've been together for barely two months… hell, we've barely gotten past making out, which even then Max is weird about. I can't blame her, she's hesitant to do anything physical for a reason I don't think I want to know.

 _Ugh, STOP. THINKING,_ I curse at myself, grumbling irritably.

When I asked… she looked… so scared, so vulnerable, so… terrified. I know I'd rushed the question, basically forced it on her, but… I never thought this is where it would land us.

I close my eyes tightly as flashes of the accident shoot through my mind. There was so much blood… I- I didn't… I don't… how can some one so small bleed so much?

Max is… Max is fragile as it is and something like this… could destroy her.

She's going to blame herself for this… I know it, I know _her_.

I sigh unevenly and sniffle some more, "God... *sigh* fuck,".

I don't even know what to say right now… or what to do.

I look up at the clock and see that barely, just barely… 3 minutes have passed.

I want to scream and cry and kick like a fucking kid, I want to take this fucking crutch and beat the shit out of something, I want to… I- I want. I cry more at my next thought.

I want to go home.

To Arcadia Bay.

To My parents.

To Joyce and David.

I want them to hold me when I cry and kiss the pain away.

Some of the people around me shift nervously at my pitiful cries, while others get up and ask if I'm okay to which I replied, "I don't know". It's true. I don't even know if I'm okay.

This hurts more than when we found Rachel.

One person even opted to sit with me until I knew that whomever I was waiting for was alright. I politely declined though, not wanting to put my grief on anyone else.

More time passes and I eventually cry myself out and fall asleep in my chair, only to be woken up by a dream about the crash.

My head and side are throbbing by this point and the medical staff come out and forces a shot on me that's supposed to calm me down. It does, and I'll admit that I'm thankful for the break the drugs they gave me, but it doesn't wash away the fear and panic settled deep into my chest.

I got my jacket back, but that's the only eventful thing that's happened in the past… I look up at the clock again... 5 hours.

I'm ready to go bat shit crazy if something doesn't happen in the next 30 seconds.

I wait.

Listening as the time ticks away.

And nothing happens.

More time goes by, and still, nothing happens.

"Fuck. This. Shit" I mumble, forcing myself up and walking up to the receptionist.

He looks up at me and visibly flinches, "Um… can I, can I help you?".

I slam my hand on the counter, "I need to see someone".

"I um,… okay… Who would you like to see?".

"Max. Maxine Caulfield. Came in after an accident?" I say coldly, still doped up on whateverthefuck the doctors gave me.

"Well, w- we've had two major car accidents today so you'll have to be more specific,".

I groan and roll my eyes, "I don't fucking have time for this shit. Can't you just… look it up?!".

The receptionist flinches again and starts typing away, only to get up moments later and disappearing behind one of the doors behind the desk

An older woman comes out and takes his place, seeming to care a cold, sour mood with her. "Is there a problem here?".

"Yes!" I snap, "I need to see someone. Right fucking now!".

"Listen, missy, you need to calm down. Tell me the patient's name and I'll see if I can find them".

I groan, "Maxine Caulfield,".

The lady types on the computer the other receptionist was at and looks up at me, "She's in the ICU. That's all I can tell you,".

 _Okay, batshit crazy it is._

"Why the fuck can't you tell me more! I need to know! I barely know that she's fucking alive!" I scream at the receptionist.

She doesn't even flinch, "I know this is hard on you, baby but you need to relax," she replies, the bitterness losing its edge.

"D- Don't fucking call me baby! I need to see her, I need to see Max!" I yell, slowly growing more angry and afraid all at the same time.

"This 'Max', you are requesting to see is still in the ICU and unless you're her immediate family, you're not allowed in. No 'Girlfriends' either".

She doesn't have family here! I'm all she has… s- she's all I have!" I continue, slamming my fist down again.

"I don't wanna have to do this, but if you don't calm down right now, I'm gonna have ta call security, and I know you don't want that".

I stop, realizing what I'm doing.

I look around me.

Mothers hold their children, older people shake their heads, and some people look genuinely scared… scared of me.

Me.

I stifle another cry and close my eyes, letting myself slid to the floor, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I cry helplessly, "God, I'm so sorry".

The receptionist comes out from behind the desk and tries to comfort me as I have yet another breakdown in front of turn all these people.

I don't even care if it hurts my image, or my rep, I want to cry. I want to shrivel up into a tiny ball and disappear, but… I'm here, alive… with Max. Max.

I cry more when her name comes back into my head.

Huh, I must look so fucking pathetic sitting here crying like a baby, but hey… what can you do?

My girlfriend could be dying for all I know.

They could just be telling me she's okay so I won't lose my mind.

Pretty soon I feel a prick in my neck and figure one of the doctors came out and sedated me since after said prick, everything around me goes fuzzy and the emotional pain washes a way for a bit.

Like last time, it doesn't last and I wake up in the same room with the same doctor looking down at me disappointingly, "What'd I say about taking it easy?".

I look at him, feeling my lower lip quiver, and burst out crying again, muttering out an apology for being such an asshole to the otherwise very kind receptionist who apparently sent for someone to help me. "I'm so fucking sorry. I just… I'm so fucking scared, man! I- I don't know what to do!".

"You can try to relax and let us do our job. I know that's hard for you but, you're gonna have to do it".

I look up at his tear stains covering my face, "Please… l- let me see her, I need to know she's okay. I need to see it with my own eyes".

The doctor sighs and runs his hands through his graying hair, " _I_ might not be able to tell you, but I know someone who can,".

I look up at him tentatively, "W- what?".

"The doctor who operated on Max finished up a few hours ago. I think he'd be willing to talk to you if he's willing,".

I stop crying completely and sit up, "Yes, God, please… I- I need to know how she is!".

"Calm yourself, kid. I can't promise he'll say yes, but I can try," the doctor says as he prepares to exit the curtained off room, "I suspect you know your way out?".

I nod but stop him on his way out, "Hey, wait!".

He stops and turns to me with a slightly annoyed expression, "Yes,?".

I blush, "I… I want to thank you for putting up with my bullshit. I know it must not be fun having blue haired psycho punks causing havoc while you're trying to help people,".

"Your sort of apology is gratefully accepted, and hopefully this is the last time you're back here,".

I shrug, "Let's hope. Oh and… before I forget. What's your name? I want to thank you properly. I might look tough, but I've still got manners. Parents raised me right".

The doctor smile before he steps out, "William. The name's William".

* * *

And then, just like that. He's gone. My jaw drops to the floor. "Holy…".

 _It's just a coincidence, Chloe. I highly doubt that guy was the ghost of your father,_ I tell myself as I stand up and wobble my way out the curtain to close it, opting to stay a few more minutes here.

 _Would be cool though, and kinda scary._

I sigh and mess with my phone some more until the curtain swings open and in steps a tall dark haired man.

"Ms. Price?" He asks.

I nod vigorously, "In the flesh,"

He closes the curtain again and turns to me, clipboard in his hand, "You must be Maxine's friend,".

"She's my girlfriend actually," I admit.

"Oh, I see". The doctor smiles awkwardly. "*Ahem* Anyways, I'm Dr. Mitch Harvey. I'll be Maxine's doctor. may I ask what your first name is?" He says, shaking my hand.

"It's Chloe, and her name is Max. Never Maxine" I reply coldly, pulling my hand away.

"Of course. Now, I hear that you'd like to know about 'Max's' condition".

I panic when he phrases it like that, "She's ok right... right?! Please tell me she's ok!".

"She's fine," Dr. Harvey says calmly. "The surgery was a success. We have her stabilized and under heavy sedation right now, however, she's still unconscious due to a mild concussion. There is a slight chance she might have some memory loss, but we can't be sure until she wakes up".

"M- memory loss?" I repeat, trying hard to keep it together.

The doctor nods, "Yes, but she'll most likely not remember a few minutes up until the crash occurred so nothing to be too worried about".

I sigh with relief then immediately feel like shit about it.

"There are more 'Severe' injuries I'm afraid. She did have some blown blood vessel in her nose which was odd considering the impact the crash had on her face, but we fixed that no problem,".

I nod, "O- okay, what else?".

"Her leg was severely broken in several places, so it had to be set with pins. She's lucky too, any more breaks coulda meant losing the leg entirely,".

My face goes pale at that, but Doc Harvey doesn't notice and continues to read Max's injuries aloud as if it were a rap sheet.

"Along with that, the sheer force of the crash and the placement of the steering wheel, a few of Max's ribs were fractured upon impact. That's being taken care of with ice and some anti-inflammatory medication. But because of said fractures and impact, her lungs were also very badly bruised too, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe on her own. So, she'll have to be on a ventilator for a few months until we see improvement"

My head is spinning, _Surgery? Memory loss? Exploding sinuses? Pins? Ventilators? God Max... what have I done to you_.

I just look blankly at the floor, looking completely devastated.

Which I am in case you haven't already figured that out.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dr. Harvey asks, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I don't respond until he shakes me a bit and says my name. "Please... I- I need to see her. She... she's everything I have left," I cry, "Please...".

Doc Harvey lets out a light sigh, "Ok kid, I'll make an exception for you… but if anyone asks, I had no part in it,".

I nod vigorously, "Yes sir, understood sir,".

He smiles, "She's in room 311".

I almost lose it at that point, I throw my arms around him despite the searing pain it sends to my side, "Thank you, thank you so much" I cry, letting go and grabbing my crutches as I take off almost at a run down the hallways, "I'm on my way, Max. I'm on my way".


	19. Stay

**_To Be Read With Willamette Stone's "Heart Like Yours"._**

* * *

~Chloe~

 _311? Huh, that can't be a coincidence,_ I think to myself as I wait anxiously outside Max's door. I sigh and curse at myself for being so chickenshit and enter the room.

I gasp audibly when my eyes land on the little brunette with in. Max is laying on a large hospital bed in the middle of the room... she looks…. so small and fragile like the lightest touch could shatter her.

I try to say something but my voice catches and all that comes out of my mouth is a sad, pathetic cry.

"Max..." I say weakly, closing the door noiselessly behind me. I struggle to move forward, every step feeling heavier and heavier the closer I get to her bedside.

I look down at a chair by her bed and flop down onto it, setting my crutches aside. I look blankly at my feet, the toes of my right foot sticking out of the cast.

I close my eyes and listen.

Her breathing is a lot stronger than it was before... but that's because the machine she's hooked up to is doing it for her. The whirling of the machines in the room sound eerily and hauntingly familiar in a way I know shouldn't.

 _That must be the ventilator,_ I determine.

It hurts to look, but… my eyes trail up the bed to Max's face. I brush a few stray pieces of hair from her eyes and continue to look at her. Max's face is really pale, bruised and cut from the crash. Some of her hair has been shaved away where a large piece of gauze covers the wound on her forehead. Her eyes are held closed by some light tape, but I can see dark purple rings around her eyes. There's some gauze on the bridge of her nose too, probably from the whole busted sinuses thing the doctor told me about. Along with the mask on Max's face, there's a tube that's stuck down her throat, giving her lungs the air she can't give herself.

I have to hold down a dry heave when I see how fucking uncomfortable it must be.

I look down the length of her body and realize that part of her chest is bare and I blush. The only thing covering Max's chest is a bunch of gauze which is where I'm guessing she had some sort of procedure done to fix what ever was broken inside of her.

I lift the blanket a little higher until it rests under her chin, respecting her slight indecency.

I sigh and continue to look down, my eyes trailing down the length of her arms. I run a hand down from her shoulders to her hand as I pick it up and kiss it gently.

"Max…".

Then my eyes landing on an oddly shaped lump under the blankets. It takes me a second to realize that it's her busted leg, the one with pins in it. Is that what's making that weird lump?

I look up again, tears springing into my eyes. Max is hooked up to so many machines, there are so many wires, so much beeping and noise.

She… she barely looks alive.

I adjust her hand in mine and feel for a pulse, just to be sure. I wait for a few seconds and…

There.

It's slower and more spaced out than it should be, but I can feel her heart beating nonetheless. I can feel it reverberate into my body which… for some reason… makes me cry.

I slide my hand into hers so that way our fingers are interlocking and just... start breaking down in tears.

"God dammit! Why, why couldn't it have been me!" I yell. "Nobody especially you should have to go through this pain! And I caused it… again! I'm sorry, Max... I... I wish I could tell you how I really feel. I know I say 'I Love You' but I don't think you _know_ what I mean. It's not just something you say to someone when you like them… I mean, it is but… fuck! I've never told anyone that I love them, Max. You're the only one I've ever said that to. And I know that I said that I loved Rachael, but I never… I never really told her that. I've had so much trouble with that word, Max. Hell, I stopped saying it to my mom, I-", I get choked up on my tears before I continue, "After you left… y- you were the only one I could ever truly say that to, you _are_ the only one I've _ever_ wanted to say that to".

I grip Max's hand with my shaking one, "There aren't enough words in the world to describe how much I love and need you in my life. I... I can't live without you, Max. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. My life is worthless unless you're in it. I- I don't wanna have a life without you," I cry, burying my face in her sheets, "Please wake up, Max… Please. Please wake up,".

I just sit there, crying pitifully to someone who can't even hear me. But I keep talking, telling her things about some of my favorite memories we made as kids.

An hour passes and Max still doesn't wake up. By that point I've run out of things to say, so I just tell her about the weather, which honestly isn't as interesting as I'd originally hoped.

I sigh and stare blankly at the small decorative Christmas lights surrounding the windows. _Fuck…_ It's Christmas in a few weeks and… I'm guessing we're going to be spending it here.

I groan and let myself fall back into the chair just as the door to the room swings open. "Shit!", I snap, jumping to my feet.

"Oh… I didn't know anyone was in here," one of the round-the-clock nurses says as she comes in wielding a clipboard. She eyes me curiously for a second, "You must be the blue haired girl everyone's talking about,".

I blush and nod, trying to hide my face, "Yep, that's me".

 _Insert awkward silence here._

"Well, since you're here, we need some of the patient's basic medical information," the nurse says as she begins checking Max's vitals, "Are you able to provide that?".

I shrug, "I can try".

So the nurse goes on and asks me super simple questions about Max's blood type, drug and alcohol history, etc.

"Is she on any medication?".

I shake my head, "Not that I know of,".

"... um, Sexual history?".

I can't help by snicker, "Heh, for now? Nonexistent".

That gets a blush from the nurse, "I, um… age?".

"18. Next?".

"Any allergies?".

"Nope,".

"History of depression, suicidal thoughts or actions, anything like that?".

I swallow audibly at that and close my eyes, "Yeah… she gets depressed sometimes… like a lot actually, but… I… I don't know about the other thing…. _Maybe,_ ".

The nurse is quiet for a second before she continues, "Any family nearby that can help you two,".

"She's got parents in Seattle but… I don't know. I- I haven't had the guts to call them. I- I promised… I promised to keep her safe and… and now look at her," I mumble, my voice getting taken over by tears.

"We can put in the call if you'd like," she offers quietly, finishing up whatever she was doing.

I shake my head and wipe at my face, "I- I'll do it. But… thanks anyways, *sniff*. Max is my responsibility,".

The nurse nods understandably but sighs again, "I really don't want to do this but, you're going to have to leave pretty soon. Visiting hours are almost over,".

I look up at her, startled, "What? But.. I- I can't just… _leave_ her! What if she wakes up and I'm not here? She'll freak!".

"I really doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon, sweetie. She's going to be out for at least a few days,".

"D- day?" I repeat.

The nurse nods, "Maybe more. We're not quite sure when she'll wake up, or… even _if_ she'll wake up".

I make an audibly distressed sound when she says this, "What?! Why would you… why would you say something like that?".

"Because I'm telling you the truth. Your friend here is in a coma from _a lot_ of trauma, and it's up to her if she wants to wake up. You can't force it,".

I swallow hard and desperately try to get my heart rate to slow down. I can feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest and it's enough to hear it in my ears. I don't even realize it but I start shaking, like, legitimately shaking, "I can't leave her, and I won't. You'll have to drag me outta here kicking and screaming and, and- fuck! Don't make me leave, please. I promised I'd always be with her and that's a promise I'm going to keep, no matter what!".

The nurse just stands there with a sorry look on her face, "I admire your fire kid, and I feel for ya… I really do, but this is out of my control. Visiting hours open up again in the morning, do you think you can wait till then?".

I shake my head and bury my face in my hands, "N- no…".

"*sigh* I'm so sorry. This is really hard for you, isn't it?".

"I lost my dad to a car accident, and now… I could lose her, too," I mutter through a few tears, "I'm not leaving her".

"I'm sorry for your loss but… *sigh* you have to, at least for a little bit,".

"No, no… please," I whine, closing my eyes and hugging myself tightly, "Please,".

The nurses shuffles around a bit before sighing, "You have an hour before I'm supposed to come back, okay? After that… I can't help you anymore. You can wait outside her room though,".

I shake my head, "Please…".

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do, sweetie. I'll be back soon,".

Then the nurse is gone and I'm left alone again.I sigh weakly and hold my head in my hands, resuming my crying.

"I don't want to leave, Max," I mumble, "Don't let them make me leave… I don't wanna leave". I sound so fucking sad and pitiful, almost like a kid, "I'm here, Max. I'm here and I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry".

The tears continue as I just completely lose it and fall to the ground sobbing. They're hard, deep, painful sobs the leave my whole body wracked with shivers and trembles. Despite sending an excruciating amount of pain to the wound on my side, I completely collapse on the floor and curl up into a tight ball, pulling my knees to my chest. I just lay there crying until I can't make anymore tears, and I'm left gasping for breath. I haven't cried this hard in years, and to be honest? It feels good. I feel like I'm letting go of everything I've been holding onto for years and I'm left feeling both relieved and drained. I slowly sit up, my body feeling weak, and stumble back to my seat. I look over at Max, almost forgetting that she was there.

"I'm lucky you didn't see that, or I'd never hear the end of it," I mutter, "I don't know how'd you react to your precious punk breaking down like that". I sigh and wipe at my face, "*sigh* sorry, I'm a pretty shitty girlfriend, huh?". I sink further into my chair and grown irritably, "Fuck,".

I have no idea how much time I wasted, but, I'm sure to spend what ever time I have left with Max. I scoot the chair closer to her bedside and just sigh, resting my head on her pillow. "I'm sorry I'm such a major screw up… bad things always happen to the people who are closest to me, which is probably why I don't have a lot of close friends. Either they come into my life, change it, and then leave, or… I end up doing something wrong and just fucking everything up. _Ahhg,_ This is so weird talking to you like this… I hella miss all your weird hipster lingo,".

Eventually, I get bored of talking (sorry Max) and start looking aimlessly around the room, basically waiting for my time to run out. It's only then do I notice her bag sitting on the floor beside her bed. There are dark spots covering the blue canvas.

 _Blood_ , I figure.

The bag is probably the only thing besides us to survive the crash. I grab it and put it over my shoulder, determined on going through it later. I sigh and pick up my phone and see it's about 4 in the morning, meaning that I only have a while longer before I get kicked out, "Shit…".

I look back at Max and watch her closely. I can see her expression change ever so slightly, like a grin will appear on the edge of her lips, or her nose will twitch. "Hmm, what are you doing up in that head of yours?" I ask her, yawning a small bit. God, that breakdown did a number on my energy, I'm fucking wiped. "You always were a dreamer,". My eyes flutter for a second as I yawn, suddenly feeling very tired. I lean over and rest my head in my arms, propping myself up against Max's bed.

Somewhere from within the I.C.U, someone is softly strumming a guitar and singing softly. It's a bittersweet song that makes me think even more about how much Max means to me.

I close my eyes and yawn again.

"Don't worry, Max," I say, "They're gonna have to drag me away before I even think about leaving you. *yawn*. I'll stay right here until you wake up... I can stand to wait a little longer. Hell, I'd wait till the end of time itself for you Max Caulfield".


	20. Awake

~Max~

Everything is... dark, and cold and blurry. I have no idea where I am or why I'm in so much pain all the time. I'm aware of voices around me, but other than that, I'm completely numb to the world. I can't move or speak or… anything really. I try to focus on the voices, none of them sounding familiar except one. It's a female's voice, I can tell that much, and it's much softer and kinder than all the others. She's just… talking to me, telling me about the weather and what the sunset looks like and how much she wishes I could see it.

It's really sweet.

My head starts throbbing as I try to remember… something. All my memories are mixed and fuzzy. But the last, clear thing I remember is driving...with… with… _Chloe._

Chloe… oh, god, Chloe! We were in the car, and we were driving and… oh god.

My eyes shoot open and pain shoots through my chest as I take in a large gulp of air. I look around me, features around me starting to come into focus. There's… a loud beeping followed by a whirring sound that nearly gives me a heart attack.

 _A heartbeat monitor… a- and…_

I pause mid thought, immediately feeling an I.V in my arm and the cold rush of drugs through my veins. I shiver and weakly flex my hand, all my muscles feeling stiff like I haven't moved in a week. Everything is sore, especially my head, leg, and chest. As I shift around a little in the bed I'm in, I grunt in pain, my voice sounding weak and garbled. I reach up and brush my hand against my face, suddenly aware of something covering my mouth.

 _A ventilator._

I let out a distressed sound but… yeah, it's no use with this fucking thing in my mouth. Yeah, this is not helping my anxiety in the least. I have no idea why I'm here, or where Chloe is. I scan the room again, seeing nothing of significance.

 _Fuck… I don't... w-what the hell happened to me?_ _How long have I been out?_

I can tell it's been a few days because of how stiff my muscles feel. I once again reach out and brush my hand over my face, this time letting my hands trail up to my head, where I feel gauze taped down on what I'm assuming is a cut of some sort.

 _Aww, god… did they_ have c _ut my hair?_

I think, feeling a soft, fuzzy patch of thin hair, _shit._ I run my hand down to my chest, feeling a good amount of gauze there too. I press down on said gauze a bit too hard and grunt in pain.

 _Wait…_

I feel around my shoulders and… of course, I don't have a fucking shirt on. I blush self consciously and try to cover my chest but to no avail. I close my eyes and desperately try to remember what the hell happened. I mean… I- I think… I think we crashed. I crashed and… Chloe and I got hurt. I grab at my head and shut my eyes tightly, small flashes of the crash coursing through my mind... _fuck_.

I take a few slow breaths to try and calm myself down, but I'll I end up is making my panic and anxiety worse. I start absently rubbing at my wrist, the gauze, tape, and I.V beginning to feel hyper sensitive against my skin.

 _I need to get out of here, goddammit! I need to find Chlo-_

"Max?".

I freeze, dropping my hands and looking up to the door, seeing a certain blue haired punk standing there.

She looks tired and worn out, her hair is shaggy and unkempt. There are dark circles under her eyes, making them look dull and sunken in. Since I can't really say anything, I just stare at her, taking in every single detail of her beautiful face.

 _God… Chloe… you're okay. You're alive! You're alive!_

Chloe doesn't move. She just stands there staring at me with something that's either disbelief, shock or joy… or all of the above.

 _Chloe?_

Suddenly, she jumps from her position and rushes up to me, throwing her arms around me. I grunt in pain when our chests collide, but I honestly could care less. It feels _so_ good to be held by her, feel her touch against mine. Tears start to burn in eyes as Chloe's grip tightens, and I can tell she's burying her face in my shoulder to hide her crying eyes.

"Oh God… Max. Max, Max, Max, Max, Max…," Chloe repeats, over and over, "I fucking love you," she whispers, planting a few light kisses on my neck and jawline.

I shiver but in the best possible way and absently move my hands up and into her hair, intertwining my fingers in her faded blue locks. I pull her closer when I feel her warm breath brush against my skin, leaving me feeling a weird mixture of comfort and awkwardness. But again… in a good way.

"I love you so, so fucking much," she mumbles, her voice heavy with emotion, "*sniff* I- I didn't think… I thought I'd… _fuck_. It doesn't even matter, you're here, and you're awake… with me,".

I give her one more tight hug before she pulls away. Chloe takes my hands in hers and intertwined our fingers before giving me a serious look, "A- are you okay? Can you move? Do... do you know who I am?" she asks, her hands beginning to tremble slightly. I nod, placing my hand on the side of her face and caressing her cheek with my thumb. She smiles and lets out a shaky breath as she leans in and presses her forehead against mine. Then, she starts, crying again.

"I love you, _so_ much, Max,".

I nod and mutter, _"Me too,"_ through the ventilator as best I can.

God, this is going to take some serious getting used to.

Chloe smile and hugs me again, only more gently this time. As we hug, I can feel her body shaking and as I move my hands down towards her waist, she cringes and moves back. "Shit," Chloe hisses, rubbing her side. She looks over at me and reads my horrified expression. "Oh… Oh, I'm fine, Max. You didn't hurt me or anything… just a little sore is all," She reassures, gesturing towards her side.

I reach out to it again and brush my shaking fingers over the hem of her shirt. Chloe pushes my hand away, making me all the more curious as to what she's hiding. "Dude, you just woke up. I don't think a throwdown is a good idea," she says, clearly trying to hide something.

I give her a stern, hard look, and grab her hand.

"Hey, what the fuck are you-..." Chloe begins, then stops when I trace my finger over the palm of her hand in the outline of letters.

 ** _What happened?_** I demand

It takes Chloe a second to process what I'm doing before she responds, "I- I um,...". I give her hand a tight squeeze until she eventually gives in, "Max, I'm fine okay? It's just… it's just a little battle scar," Chloe says, rubbing the back of her neck, "Nothing to be worried ab- _oww!_ Dude, that hurts!".

I release Chloe's hand, immediately regretting getting flustered and pushy.

 _Shit… why do you have to be so fucking_ difficult _sometimes Chloe?!_

I shut my eyes and rub at my head, both annoyed and tired. I look back at Chloe and shake my head apologetically, trying to tell her just to forget about it. She doesn't _have_ to share everything with me.

"Max… hey, come on," Chloe says, reaching out to touch my hand. I let her, but I don't hold her hand back. "I'm just... *sigh* I'm trying to protect you, okay? I know you, and I know how you get when something bad happens to me. I just don't want you feeling guilty about another god-damn thing ".

Rolling my eyes, I grab her hand and continue to trace letters on her palm:

 ** _I'm not a fucking child, Chloe_**

She sighs, "I know you're not, Max… I'm just… *sigh* _fuck_ … if you want to see what happened, I'll show you. _You'll find out eventually,"_. Chloe finally gives in and lifts the edge of her unfamiliar white T-Shirt.

My eyes grow wide and fill with tears when I see the stitches and scar.

 _Fuck… she did get hurt… oh god. I- I hurt her… I fucking failed again. Ugh, I'm such a dumbass. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"Max!" Chloe snaps, seeing I've vanished into my thoughts.

I blink and give her a defeated, sad expression:

 ** _I'm sorry_**

Chloe groans, "Dude, what did I just fucking say?! You blame yourself for everything wrong in the lives of the people you try to help. And that's so… it's not fair! You don't deserve that amount of pressure. Hell, nobody does! But you do, and you live with it… and I admire you for it. Honestly, I do… but maybe it's time to hand the reins off to someone else".

I remain silent, letting Chloe's words sink in. I do make it a habit to try and fix things that can't necessarily be fixed… but I can't help myself sometimes. I've caused so much hurt and so much pain that I feel like it's the least I can do to… repay. I look down and shut my eyes, feeling tears begin to form.

Ugh, sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.

I keep my eyes closed, even as Chloe slowly starts to massage my knuckles soothingly. "You are a good-hearted person, Max. I need you to know that," she says softly, "but you always put others ahead of yourself, you always put _me_ first. So maybe for once… you can be a little selfish and put yourself. You need to take care of yourself, first… understood?".

I sigh and nod slowly, and allow Chloe to once more enveloped me into a warm embrace. She holds me for a while as I cry, still not really sure how we got her… and why I'm in this state. Cuddling up to against her chest, I press my ear against Chloe's chest as she adjusts herself so she's basically lying on the bed with me. "I've got you, Mad Max… remember that," she whispers. I nod and take her hand again, pressing it against my lips before I start tracing letters again:

 ** _I Love You, Chloe_**

Her heart rate picks up when I say/write this, and after a moment, her hold on me gets a small bit tighter. I look up at her when her reply takes longer than normal and see that she's just smiling dumbly at me:

 ** _What?_**

Chloe smile and takes my hand and proceeds to do the same letter tracing technique I'm using. And as she writes, I can feel a blush crawling itself upon my cheeks:

 ** _Can you feel my heart?_**

I nod and watch her closely, shivering slightly as she continues:

 ** _It's beating for you_**

I blush furiously at that, so much so that I can feel heat rising off of my cheeks. Chloe snickers a pit and kisses my forehead before sliding off the bed, taking her warmth with her. "I love you, too, dork," she says, "but I'm going to have to go get the doctor pretty soon. Ya know… tell 'em you're awake and all?".

I nod slowly and hesitantly, still latching on to her hand, preventing her from moving too far away from me.

"I'll be gone for like...5 minutes. Well, maybe 10 depending on how long it takes me to get around," Chloe adds, looking down at her feet.

I raise an eyebrow and carefully look down at the ground, seeing Chloe's foot in a bright blue cast. A small bit of panic rises in my chest, but I hold it down, not wanting her to see that I feel like shit for that happening too.

 _God, I'm a terrible person._

I swallow hard (or try too) and grip her hand.

"I'm fine, Maxie," she reassures and she slips out of my grasp and hobbles to the door, "And hey… now we match,".

I blink, _Match?_

Well, I can't ask her now, because Chloe is already out the door… shit. I lift my head slightly, looking down on my body. There are the obvious injuries, like my chest and head, but as I run my hands carefully down the length of my body I quickly find another.

 _Shit._

I try to shift my legs around, but find my right leg is weighted down by… something.

 _A cast?_

I slip my arms into the blanket and feel down to my hips, stopping when my fingers hit something hard on my upper thigh.

Yeah… more panic sets in at that point and I'm forced to take deep breaths to calm down, my chest and head beginning to throb painfully. I skim my hands over the top of the sheets now, feeling for a morphine drip button but finding none. I- I'm actually glad for that.

 _Jesus, Max… it's just a fucking cast. Don't. Over. Think. This. You're fine, you're safe, and you're with Chloe. Everything's fine. Everything's fine!_

I let out a long relieved sigh when I hear the door open and Chloe lumber in with an extra set of footsteps following her.

"Hey… Max. Maax?" she says, picking up my hand again.

I open one eye and give her an annoyed stare. "You tryin' to knock out on me again?". I shake my head and take her hand:

 ** _STFU_**

She snickers and maneuvers our hands to do our signature hand shake, "Welcome back, Max".

I smile and open my eyes all the way, seeing who I can only assume is my doctor standing at the foot of my bed. He's young and tall, generally good looking (I guess?) but still... I'm weary of him… and it's not just because he has a goatee. To be honest… since the whole… Jefferson thing… I've found it extremely hard to trust people… especially men (with/without goatees).

"Hello, there, Max. It's nice to see you're awake," the man says warmly.

I nod, unsure if I can even respond to that. I just watch as he mills around my bedside as he checks the multiple machines I'm apparently hooked up to.

"My name is Dr. Harvey, and I'll be your doctor for the next few months," he says as he starts to monitor my vitals.

 _M_ _onths?! I don't… I can't… I'm never going to last that long in here._

Chloe picks up on my anxiety and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "But uh… she can get out early for like, good behavior, right?" she asks.

The doctor chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, but we can start running some tests to see if your condition has improved". I look up at Chloe again, startled.

 _Condition?!_

"So, how do you feel?".

I shrug, debating on whether or not I should even respond. I eventually do give him a thumbs up, since I'm not sure a nod will suffice. Either way, he takes it as good news.

"Any pain, or discomfort?".

I almost nod, but I catch myself before I do.

 _I want this damn I.V out of me…_ and _the damn ventilator too!_

I settle on a shrug because, other than a headache and some soreness, I'm fine.

"I think she's good, man," Chloe says, giving voice to my thoughts, "But uh, what about the ventilator thingy. That have to stay?".

I elbow her in the side teasingly. God,… she knows me _way_ too well.

"Well, I believe your bruised ribs should have healed up nicely by now, but I'll send in a nurse to check up on that,".

I elbow her again.

 _Great! More Attention!_

"It's far too early to take you off the ventilator though, but we can start weaning you off of it. I can find something for you two to communicate with in the meantime," Dr. Harvey says as he searches himself for a notepad and pen.

"We're good, dude," Chloe cuts in, squeezing my hand, "We've got our ways of communicating".

He nods with a smile and walks to the door. "Very well. Anyways, it was nice to finally meet you, Max. I'll leave you be now. You two have some catching up to do".

I'm not exactly sure what he means by that but once the doctor leaves, I turn to Chloe expectantly.

"Hmm?" she asks.

 ** _What happened to us, Chloe?_**


	21. No Matter What

~Chloe~

 ** _What happened to us, Che?_**

I swallow hard even though I knew I was going to have to tell Max sooner or later. "Well... a lot happened, Max. And honestly, I don't remember most of it".

 ** _Please tell me_**

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before moving back to my original position beside her on the bed,"Okay. I'll tell you... but first? How much of the accident do you remember?".

 ** _Not a lot_**

 _Okay... okay, I can work with that,_ I think to myself, resting my head against hers, "So... what's the last thing you remember happening? Do... do you even remember _why_ we were driving?".

Max shakes her head, then pauses with a thoughtful look on her face.

 _Please don't remember the ring, please don't remember the ring,_ I beg inwardly.

 ** _I just remember driving_**

"Ok, we'll start there," I tell her, briefly filling her in on how I got hurt, why we were driving, and the extent of both our injuries. She looks away when I mention her sinus injury, so I figure it has something to do with her powers. "You tried to rewind... didn't you?". She closes her eyes and nods, burying her face in my shirt. I sigh and start stroking the back of her head as she grips onto me and continues to cry. Her sobs are hard and sound painful, but All I can do is hold her tight and listen. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay," I reassure her. I can feel her small frail body shivering from both fear and sorrow. She mumbles something incoherent but... honestly? I already know what she's trying to say. _"I'm sorry"._ I hug her tighter, but not so much that I'm hurting her. "It's okay..." I coo, sniffling at my own tears. "I'm here and I've got you,". I hear her mutter again before pulling away and taking my hand in her trembling one:

 ** _I just wanted to help_**

"I know... I know, Maxie. You did, okay? You helped".

She shakes her head and grips my hand, **_I fucked up, Che. This is my -_**

I pull my hand away before she can finish, "Don't".

She gives me a blank confused stare and reaches for my hand again, but I pull away again, "Dude, I swear if you say _"this is my fault",_ I'm gonna be hella pissed".

She continues with the blank stare, and I turn and hold her by the shoulders, "This is not your fault, Max. You need to believe that. The roads were frozen and slick that night, so we were more or less in danger already. Anyways, you were distracted and-".

 _Shit._

Max forcibly grabs my hand now and starts tracing letters on my hand so fast that I can barely translate them:

 ** _Distracted! What do you mean?!_**

"Shit, Max, relax okay? I'll tell you, but I need you to calm down," I say, giving her a slight jostle when she begins to panic. Her eyes lock onto mine, full of fear and panic. Max takes a slow, shaky breath before nodding, urging me to continue.

I too, take a deep breath before I... before I break the news again. "So... I- I need you to promise you won't hate me for this... I feel like shit as it is,".

 ** _Tell me, Chloe_** Max urges with a gently squeeze, **_and I could never hate you._**

I sigh and pull away for a second and take something out of my jacket pocket, keeping it hidden from sight until I'm ready. "I- I don't know why I... *sigh* I wanted to... Ugh. I... I asked you to... to uh, ... to marry me", I say, slowly and hesitantly hand her the black box again.

Max takes it in her still shaking hand and holds it close, rubbing her thumb over the soft velvety material of the box. She doesn't have any sort of negative reaction, nor a positive one for that matter.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, trying to hide my blushing face.

Max turns to me with a raised eyebrow and takes my hand again **, _do you regret it?_**

"Huh?".

 ** _Do you regret asking me?_**

I blush even more, "I- I...".

 _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Say something!_ I curse at myself.

"No".

She looks at me again and smiles (or tries to) and pushes the box back into my hands.

 ** _Hold on to it_**

I continue to look at her, waiting... for her to answer., I guess. And I know she knows that's what I'm waiting for, but she doesn't say or do anything. Max just keeps on staring at me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

I offer my free hand to her and she takes it gratefully, placing it against her cheek. Smiling, I start softly caressing the side of her face. She shivers a little.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now," I whisper.

She nods and closes her eyes, cuddling up against my chest.

"You okay?".

She nods again and takes my hand, **_Perfect. Still have questions though. Not sure I want to ask._**

"Well, remember... I'm always here when you need me, and you can _always_ talk to me," I reassure her with a kiss on the forehead. She nods and lets out a breathy sigh:

 ** _How long?_**

I raise an eyebrow, "What?".

 ** _How long have I been unconscious_**

I hesitate which, of course, scares her shitless. "Almost 2 weeks," I finally reply. "10 days to be exact".

 _Were you_ _okay? You look tired_

"Yeah, I- I didn't sleep much. I just kept talking to you, hoping that maybe hearing a familiar voice would help you wake up faster... who knows if it even got through".

She smiles timidly, ** _I think it worked_**

I return her smile and gently kiss her nose, "I'm glad. But come on, you look exhausted too. It's okay if you want to rest".

Max shakes her head almost immediately, looking sort of startled. It takes a minute to click but... I figure she's scared of either being alone or having nightmares... or both.

I reach over and grab her hand intertwining our fingers, "I'm going to be right here beside you, okay. I'll always be with you... no matter what".


	22. Deep Blue

~Chloe~

I'm not sure what woke me up. Perhaps it was the light _Tick Tick_ of the snow falling against the window panes, of the constant hum of machinery in the room. Whatever the reason, I'm up now.

I stretch uncomfortably in my chair and yawn, my eyes adjusting to the dim light peeking through the windows. I scratch at my scalp, my hair feeling matted and oily. Well, that's probably because I haven't washed it in… in a while. Longer than I'd like to admit.

Anyways, I rub at my eyes and stand up with ease, the clunky cast on my foot replaced with a simple boot. I walk over to the window and pull back the thin blinds. There's frost on the glass panes, thankfully normal for this time of year. The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, painting the sky in an abundance of color. Pinks, yellows, golds, oranges… *sigh* this is honestly my favorite part of the morning.

 _Just hold on for a little longer, Chloe. then both of us will be outta here for good,_ I think to myself turn around and sit back down.

I sigh and look at the bed beside me, seeing Max sleeping soundly which is honestly a rarity nowadays. I don't think she's gotten a single good night sleep in weeks, and the bags under her eyes prove just that.

We've been here for a little over a month, and well… it hasn't exactly been easy, but we're getting by... we always do. I sigh and reach over to Max, resting my hand on hers.

"Psst, Hey Max," I say, intertwining our fingers together, "Come on, it's time to wake up".

Max stirs slightly before opening her eyes and muttering a good morning.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, extending my hand out to her.

She takes it gratefully after stretching out and rubbing the sleep out of her tired, puffy eyes:

 ** _Better. Still sore though._**

I nod in understanding and absently start rubbing her knuckles. "I know… but look at the bright side. At least you can walk again".

She shrugs and looks away, absently shifting under the sheets.

"Do you wanna get up and try moving around a bit?" I ask.

Max shakes her head and continues to shy away from me.

I sigh, giving up on trying to get Max out of this goddamn bed. "I thought this was what you wanted, Max. Not to be confined to a bed and now that you can finally fucking walk… you refuse to move!".

Max throws her head back and rolls her eyes, lifting her hand up to flip me off.

I groan in annoyance.

At the beginning of the week, Max finally had the pins from her leg removed, meaning that she's able to walk around again. Well, not exactly. She does need help from either a cane or wheelchair, which of course, she refused the latter.

"We're not going to get out of here if you don't start fucking _trying,_ Max. Just get up, okay?. Get up, walk around for a bit like the doctor said, and I'll stop bugging you about it,".

I look down, rubbing at my temples in frustration. God, fucking dammit

Max, of all people, should be the last person who's able to piss me off, but right now, she's being so unbelievably stubborn that I can't _not_ be pissed at her. This isn't like her… this isn't the Max I know. It's like she completely changed right after the second set of surgeries. She's so… scared and defensive now, not to mention skittish. I mean, Max has always been kinda jumpy but this is fucking ridiculous. Max nearly jumps out of her _skin_ whenever there are doctors and nurses around. Shit, she even blacked out one time when one of the nurses tried to draw blood.

I jump when I hear something heavy hit the floor, "Max?".

I look up and see that she's now sitting up, her back facing me. The loud thud must have been her cast hitting the cold linoleum floor.

"Max, what are you doing?" I ask, watching as she gestures a hand back to me.

I raise an eyebrow and walk over to her, sitting on the bed beside her. She doesn't look at me _or_ acknowledge me at first, Max just sits there taking long deep breaths. I turn to her with a half-smile, "You okay?". She nods and finally takes my hand in hers:

 ** _Help me up?_**

I sigh and nod a little, getting up and standing in front of her, offering my hand to her. She gratefully accepts it and holds on tightly as I pull her up.

"Hold on..." I say, seeing her sway and stumble a bit, but… she steadies herself by gripping onto my shoulders.

The pain on her face is unmistakable, and just knowing that Max is hurting feels like a punch to the gut, "Are… are you okay? Do you wanna sit down?"

Max shakes her head and gestures for me to continue guiding her a little ways from the bed. There's only so far she can move since she's still hooked up to that damned ventilator.

I hear her grunt a little with each step, her face scrunching in pain.

"Still good?".

Max nods, but... stops moving. I can feel her shaking as she holds onto me even tighter.

"Max?".

She shuts her eyes tightly, small beads of sweat dripping down the side of her head. I reach in and hold her by the elbows, "Max?".

And then, her knees give and Max sinks to the floor.

"Shit!".

We both thud to the ground as I catch Max as she falls, "Max… are you okay?! What happened?" I ask frantically, adjusting her position so she's not putting any unneeded pressure on her still healing leg.

She nods slowly, making a spinning gesture with her finger so I figure she just got dizzy. I sigh and rub my hands down the length of her arms, "Maxie? Can you talk to me?" I beg, my voice losing its edge. Carefully, I slide my hand into hers, awaiting her reply. I take a minute, but after she regains her breath, Max starts tracing letters on my palm:

 ** _I'm sorry_**

"No. No, you do not have to be sorry about this. If anyone does, it's me,".

Max shakes her head, **_No… I'm the one being stubborn. You're just trying to help_**

"I'm being a bitch, Max. I… I'm being really fucking insensitive about how hard this must be for you".

Max holds my stare for a second before nodding, **_okay… you were being slightly bitchy, but you're not a bitch._**

I decide not to fight her on this, really not wanting to get into another argument. "Do you want me to help you up?".

She nods and grips onto my shoulders again and I pull her up.I do this with incredible ease since… Max doesn't weigh all that much. She never really has now that I think about it, even when we were kids she was always thin and lanky. _At least she didn't hit a_ Husky _phase,_ I think, shuttering internally.

Once I settle her on the bed, Max flops back with a muffled sigh, rubbing at her head. "You okay?" I ask as I sit with her. She nods and continues to hold my hand, softly stroking my knuckles.

By now, the sun is completely up and the bright, warmish light floods into the small room. I hum dumbly at this, "What a morning huh?". She snickers and nods but, instead of returning her hand to mine, she starts absently rubbing at her wrists. I've seen her do this multiple times in various situations. It must be some nervous tick or something, like the cheek grazing or the elbow grabs. I brush it off as nothing and continue our conversation.

"So… what's the first thing you wanna do when you get out of here?".

Max shrugs and stares blankly at the ceiling above.

"I know that look, Max. You're thinking about something…"

She turns to me and shakes her head, even though she knows I'm right.

"Come on, Maxie… talk to me… or… just tell me what's up".

Max sighs and gestures for me to give her my hand, **_just thinking._**

"About what?"

 ** _It's nothing Chloe, I promise_**

Of course, she's lying... I can tell. She's hiding something from me, but... I don't know what it is. I can see it in her eyes... fear, maybe. "Ok, just... just please let me know if there is something bothering you. Promise you'll do that," I say, letting her take my hand again, "I worry about you".

She nods in understanding and scoots a little closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder, **_I know, Chlobear._**

I smile and nuzzle my nose against Max, making her hum with pleasure, "I love you… you know that, right?".

 ** _Of, course. Btw have you-_ **She pauses for a second and hesitates to continue.

I raise an eyebrow but decide not to pry since… I have a feeling it won't help in my case. Anyways, Max's momentary pause is brief because she continues to trace the letters on my hand, **_have you called my parents?_**

I blink and nod, "Um… yeah. I've been trying to reach think since the accident happened. I called again when you woke up and again for Christmas and New Years. I.. I don't think they're coming" I say sympathetically.

 ** _Good,_ **Max tells me, **_fuck them._**

"Woah… that came out of nowhere," I say, sitting up a little, "Max… they're your parents. They… they care about you".

 _Hold it in, Chloe… don't let her see you cry,_ I think to myself, the mention of parents still a bit of a sensitive topic.

Max shakes her head: **_they'd be here if that was the case_**

"I'll give them another call if you want… maybe they're on vacation or something".

Max lets out an annoyed sound and shakes her head again, **_They're not going to come, Chloe. I know…_**

"How? You never know till you try, right?" I ask, watching as Max facepalms with her free hand.

 ** _Chloe, they'd be too busy with-_**

I never get to hear the end of her deliberation because there's a loud knock on the door that makes me jump to my feet, and Max nearly falls off the bed. And without even waiting for a reply (the bastard) Dr. Harvey walks in, clipboard in hand. "Good Morning ladies, how are you today?".

Max quickly moves away from me and sits up, giving the doctor a quick thumbs up.

"She's fine," I say, stating the obvious and getting a quick elbow to the side, "Oww".

The doctor chuckles a bit and shakes his head, "Well, it's good to know you're feeling better" he says, "Anyway, the reason I'm here. I have some good news, Max! I think it's about time we finally took you off the ventilator, so hurry up and get back into the bed while I get things ready".

As we comply with the doctor's orders, I turn to Max and smile. "We're one step closer to going home, Mad Max," I say.

"Okay, so this _will_ hurt a bit so I'm going to give you a light anesthesia to help". Dr. Harvey picks up a needle from a tray beside him and the moment Max sees it, she tenses up and shakes her head vigorously.

She pulls on my arm and gives me the most terrified, frightened look I'd ever seen.

"Max… it's fine. It's just a shot, okay?" I say, trying to pry her off of me, "It's okay… relax, I'm right here".

And while she's distracted, Dr. Harvey quickly gives Max the shot and she immediately relaxes.

When I realize what happened, I have to physically hold myself back from pummeling him, "Dude… fucking really… really?".

He shrugs, "She's stubborn". I give him an intense stare, watching him squirm under my gaze until he breaks.

"Sorry".

I nod and look back down at Max who seems completely out of it. I sigh and give her shoulder, "You still with me, Max?".

She looks up at me blankly and continues to grip my hand with a good amount of strength.

"Okay, Max? On the count of three, I need you to take a deep breath, as deep as you can. Can you do that?".

Max nods absently and looks at me as the doctor puts his hand on the device in the mouth.

"One".

Even though she looks to be a million miles away, I can see the terror rooted deep within her dark blue eyes.

"Two".

I grip her hand and intertwine our fingers, giving her knuckles a light kiss.

"Three".


	23. I'm Okay

~Chloe~

It's over in less than a second and Max doesn't seem to have felt a thing. That's a good thing considering I dry heaved and cringed when the doctor pulled the device from her throat. She gasps for real air and coughs a bit, shifting around uncomfortably under the sheets. I continue to hold her hand, even though her grip has loosened greatly to the point where it feels like I'm holding a limp noodle.

"Maxo? Can you hear me?" I ask, watching her completely zoned out eyes focus on something in the corner of the room, "Max?".

The doctor continues to mill around the room, checking some of the beeping machines and turning them off. "I think that'll do it for today, ladies," he says, gathering up his things.

"So… How long is she going to be like this?", I ask, looking down at Max again and realizing that she's closed her eyes, but her breathing is still quick and labored like she can't get quite enough air.

The doctor looks down and checks his watch and something he wrote down earlier on his clipboard, "Well since I gave her a small dose, she should be coming out of it in less than an hour. She'll still be slightly loopy, but that's normal".

Just then, Max starts mumbling shit that I can't even understand, and I'm sitting right next to her. Her voice sounds oddly distorted and garbled, almost gravely. I turn to the doctor concerned, but he's already one step ahead of me.

"It's totally normal for her to sound a little... off for a while. She's been on the ventilator for almost a month so give her a little bit of time to get used to breathing on her own".

I nod and turn back to Max, who still has her eyes closed, but her breathing has slowed to a steady, natural rhythm. "Maxie... can you talk to me?".

She makes a sound in response. It's a cross between a whimper and a cry but... It's a response and I'm going to take it.

I sigh and look up at Doc Harvey again, eyes still full of worry.

"She's going to be fine, Chloe. I promise. If it makes you feel any better, I think you'll be able to go home soon".

"Really?" I ask.

He nods, "I don't see why not. So, if Max doesn't have a relapse you'll be able to go home by the end of the week. But you have to get her out of that bed, or I have no choice but to either send her home in a wheelchair or send her to physical therapy, which honestly is looking like something that has to happen".

I swallow hard, knowing and dreading Max's reaction to both, especially the wheelchair. "Well, me and Max will deal with that if that happens. and I think after today, she's going to a little more willing to comply with getting out of bed".

The doctor nods and moves to the door, "Well, I think think that just about wraps up my job here right now. I'll send a nurse in to check up on you two in an hour or so… take it easy till then, alright?".

I nod and give Max's hand a gentle squeeze, "Will do Doc,".

He smiles and waves us off before leaving the room.

The moment the door clicks closed, I hear Max let out longer, relieved sounding breath, almost like she was holding her breath.

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Max?".

She mumbles something, her voice sounding weak and thick with emotion. Her shaky grip on my hand begins to get tighter as she continues to tremble.

I turn to her again, concerned, "Max".

God, I can feel her shaking under my touch, poor thing is terrified.

Max bites her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as she looks up at me, her big blue eyes beginning to water at the edges, " _C- Chloe…"._

Hearing her mutter my name sends a warm, and almost electric feeling throughout my body, but said feeling quickly fades when Max begins crying. It's soft a first, a few tears, but after a few seconds, she completely disintegrates into loud, hard sobs.

I sit the dumbfounded for a moment.

One second she's sitting there fine as can be, then the next?

Holy shit.

I have no idea what to do or say if anything at all. I just sit there, awkwardly listening as she sobs into her hands, seeming so scared and alone even though I'm sitting right beside her.

"Max…" I whisper, leaning in closer and wrapping my arms loosely around her small, frail, trembling body. The moment my hug registers, Max's arms shoot out and embrace me so tight that she almost knocks the wind out of me. I just hold her back, as tightly as I can without hurting her, listening as she cries into my shirt. Max is absolutely terrified… I- I can feel her whole body is shaking.

"Max… I'm right here. It's okay, I'm okay," I say, wondering if she saw something happen to me.

She shakes her head and mumbles something into my shirt.

"Please, Max," I beg, "tell me what's wrong. You're hurting… I can tell, so please… just tell me", I pull away for a second, wiping away tears of my own.

"I c- can't," Max mumbles again, wrapping her arms around herself when I don't resume the hug.

"That's bullshit, you can tell me anything, okay. I'm here for you, remember that,".

She looks up at me, eyes hazy and red from the drugs and from crying, and shakes her head.

"Max… please. I- I don't like seeing you like this. You're hurting, I can see it, hell, I can _feel_ it! Please, I'm begging you… tell me what's wrong," I say, my voice beginning to cloud with emotion.

Max lets out a small shaky sigh before taking short quick breaths, trying to calm herself. It takes a bit, but eventually, she wills herself to stop crying and all that's left are small hiccups and sniffles.

Once she's calm enough, I slip into the bed beside her, continuing our embrace. I can still feel her trembling, so I plant a few feather-light kisses on her cheek and jawline until she stops shaking.

Finally, Max looks up at me and mutters something that to anyone else would render them clueless, but to me, it makes perfect sense. I don't need to hear it twice to know what Max is so afraid of... It's actually pretty obvious and I feel like an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. Being here, all the needles and drugs, the bright lights and sterile feeling of the hospital… it reminds her of the _'Dark Room'_.


	24. Remember

~Chloe~

I start feeling very uneasy, anxiety bubbling up in my gut. The _Dark Room_... something I promised myself never to think of, let alone talk about. Just the thought of Max being down there with that sick fucker makes me ill.

Even though Max told me what would've happened if we went to the Vortex Club party, she never went into very much detail… and that scares me absolutely shitless.

All I really know is that I got killed in the junkyard and Max had to jump through time in order to save me.

I didn't want to believe that Mark Jefferson; Max's Photography teacher; was me, Rachel, and Nathan's killer, but one look at the terror planted deep in her eyes told me that she was telling the truth.

I'd never seen her like that, just… so scared. Max had seen a lot during that week but… that whole experience in the _dark room…_ changed her.

I look up at Max, who after a solid 5 minutes, sits silently on her bed, sniffling and little and avoiding my gaze. "You ok?" I ask, watching as she absently rubs the spot on her arm where the doctor gave her the shot.

She finally looks at me, eyes still red from the drugs and crying. "Yeah... I'm fine," she mutters, "Just thinking".

The doctor wasn't kidding when he said her voice would sound different, I hardly recognize it as her own.

"Do... you wanna talk about it? I know we never really have,".

I'm not even sure if I should be asking, but... Max smiles, seeming willing to share what's on her mind.

"There's a reason for that but… *sigh* I don't want to keep this from you anymore. You deserve to know," she says with a forced laugh. "I- I don't really know how to start… _where_ to start or-".

"How about start from the beginning," I suggest, "Or at least the last thing you remember".

She sighs and shakes her head, "It's all so… _fuzzy,_ and… I don't know what's real and what's not,". Max looks over at me, the familiar terror returning to her eyes.

I reach over and take both of her hands, holding them gently in mine, "It's okay… take your time,".

She takes a long deep breath before continuing on. "I… I remember the junkyard and getting drugged and you… getting…*gulp* _shot_. Mr. Jefferson... Mark…h- he, um, he was standing over me right before I blacked out. I… I remember… a few things after that. Sounds… s- sensations… _feelings,"._

As she speaks, I can feel her hands begin to quiver slightly.

"I remember… waking up, tied down and doped up with no idea where I was. I- I felt sick… not knowing what happened, or where you were or… *gulp*. Victoria was there… tied up and drugged next to me. I- I was able to talk to her... I promised her that I'd do everything I could to get us both out and... the only way I could do that was to… to... _go back_. I- I struggled in my restraints until I got my leg free and was able to drag a drug trolley closer to me. There were photos there… of me, drugged, high… completely _out of it._ I… I had to use them, I- I had no choice and even if it did save my life in the end… *gulp*. Going back was a mistake,".

Max pauses momentarily, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"When I came to, I couldn't move or think or... anything. He was there… standing over me, camera in hand… t- taking pictures of me. I… *gulp* I felt so helpless, so vulnerable and… I couldn't _do_ anything. He just kept talking, and talking and talking, telling me that I was always his main target. That's why he wanted me to enter the _Everyday Heroes_ contest, so he can do lord knows what to me in San Francisco. I was eventually able to gather up enough strength to kick the drug trolley he had nearby and spill stuff all over his precious photos. I… I hoped it was a big enough change, but... ruining the photos only pissed Jefferson off and he... he drugged me again. After I went through a few more photos and realities, I realized... Victoria wasn't there anymore. Jefferson... he… *gulp* killed her, Chloe," Max says as a visible shiver passes through her, "Right in front of me. I was in another reality when it happened so I shouldn't be able to remember that... but I do. Oh god... why do I remember that?".

I swallow hard… my grip on her hands getting noticeably tighter. I -I didn't know that. There is still so much that I don't know about what happened to Max, and I honestly doubt I'll ever find out but, I hate seeing the love of my life so distressed and scared.

She pulls her hands away from mine and rubbing at her wrists. I lean in and hug her, softly stroking her hair, hoping that that might help her relax a bit. It takes a few seconds but, after a while, she hugs me back, burying her face in my jacket.

"M- maybe if I hadn't warned her, she'd still be alive. M- Maybe Nathan would too".

"Listen to me, Max," I say, whispering softly, "I know you feel like all this is your fault, but it's not ok? You're a good person and you only wanted what was best for everyone. You did everything you could and that's all that matters. Now I promise I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you get through this. There isn't a thing in the world that I wouldn't do for you".

Pulling away, I gently grab Max by the shoulders and kiss her for the first time since the accident.

God... It feels so good to kiss her again. I almost don't want to let go, but I have to when Max pulls away a little, gasping for breath.

"Hey... *cough*... I'm fine" she tells me when I start to panic, "Just... not for so long".

I nod and decide to hug her instead. "You could really use a shower" Max whispers with a slight giggle. "Yeah, You too" I reply.


	25. If Only

**_To be read with Kelly Clarkson's "Dark Side"_**

* * *

~Max~

" _Oh Oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?_

 _Or will you stay_  
 _Even if it hurts_  
 _Even if I try to push you out_  
 _Will you return?_  
 _And remind me who I really am_  
 _Please remind me who I really am"_

As we bump along in the quiet cab, I rest my head against Chloe's shoulder, blasting some sad Kelly Clarkson song.

We're finally on our way home from the hospital after staying an additional few days. Apparently, the doctors just wanted to give me a few days to get used to breathing and walking on my own again. My main doctor, Doc Havey, as Chloe calls him, insisted the I be sent home in a fucking wheelchair.

Yeah… fuck that noise.

But… after yet another heated argument with Chloe (which ended in us kissing) I gave in, knowing that It would make Chloe feel better knowing that I wasn't going to overdo myself.

I yawn a little, closing my eyes and nuzzling my cheek against Chloe's shoulder. She smiles and rests her head up against mine, intertwining our fingers together.

" _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"._

"Max…" Chloe whispers, brushing her hand against my face, "Hey, you awake?".

I let my eyes flutter open, as I sit up, pulling my earbuds out as I do so. "Yeah. Just… shutting my eyes for a bit,".

"Well, we're home now so you can take a nap. Come on, I'll help you get out,".

I sigh and watch as Chloe hops out of the car, rounding the side and pulling that god-damned wheelchair out of the trunk. It's odd, seeing her pushing a wheelchair instead of being in it.

I swallow audibly and scoot over to the open door, allowing Chloe lift me up and out of the cab, settling me down in the chair. It's kinda humiliating, asking for help even though I'm pretty sure I can handle getting out of a car on my own, but… I don't say anything.

Anyways, as Chloe pays the taxi driver, I put my earbuds back in and shut the world out.

" _Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side_  
 _Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody's a picture perfect_  
 _But we're worth it_  
 _You know that we're worth it_  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_

 _Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

 _Will you love me? Ohh_ "

I keep my eyes closed when I feel my wheelchair beginning to move, figuring Chloe is wheeling me inside our apartment building.

She's been quiet ever since we left the hospital, and I'm beginning to worry that my stubbornness is starting to pissing her off. I mean, I know she's pissed at… _something,_ I can tell. What's more worrying is that Chloe's known for letting her rage show and she hasn't even given me an annoyed sigh or pissed off stare.

I feel a few bumps under me and figure that we're in the elevator, with Chloe now standing beside me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeeze back, running my thumb over her knuckles slowly. Something's going on in that head of hers and she's just not saying… well, I actually can't be one to complain because I'm doing the exact same thing to her. I sigh inwardly and look up at Chloe, who is seemingly avoiding my gaze.

" _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Don't run away_  
 _Don't run away_

 _Don't run away_  
 _Promise you'll stay"_

* * *

We leave the elevator still holding hands, and we continue to hold hands all the way up until we reach our front door.

"Home shit home," I say, once again pulling my ear buds out once.

Chloe snickers a little and pushes me inside after unlocking the door, "Heh, that's my line".

I hum in response and look around the apartment seeing it's still decorated for Christmas. Strings of colorful light hang from the bare dirty walls, painting the dim room in a rainbow of colors.

"I guess that we missed Christmas huh?," I say grimly as Chloe wheels me over to the small couch in the living room before walking off and closing the door behind us.

"Cheer up would ya," She finally says, annoyance clear in her voice, "It's not like you to be so... so fucking sad all the time!".

"I- I'm sorry" I mumble, somewhat relieved to hear how she's feeling… _even if it hurts_.

She has every right to be furious at me.

"It's… it's okay, Max. I just… you were always so happy and bright and now…".

I look up at her, hearing her struggle to express her thoughts and feeling.

"Now I'm afraid I broke you, okay?".

I blink, "What? What are you talking about, how could _you_ break me, you're the one who's holding me together!" I say, my voice cracking slightly.

"You crashed because of me, Max, okay?! God, have you really just figured that out?".

I give her a saddened stare, "Chloe, the accident _wasn't_ your fault. You told me yourself that the roads were icy and the ties couldn't get any traction!".

"There's this little thing called _lying,_ you know. You should try it some time… oh wait, you do!".

I scoff, "Fuck you".

"No, fuck you. You keep saying that you're okay and that you're not in pain or anything, but I _know_ you, Max. I can see it in your eyes. Something's up and you're not telling me. How do you think that's supposed to make me feel?".

"I… I don't know! This is hard for me too, Chloe. I admit that… y- yeah, I'm not exactly _okay_ but, I just… _fuck,_ I'm scared okay? Scared that you're gonna get fed up with my attitude and leave!".

I slap my hand over my mouth, my eyes burning with tears.

"Max, I… I'm not going to leave you. I would never do that," Chloe says, walking up and kneeling down in front of me, "I- I've been scared of the same thing. You just… stop talking to me sometimes and… I… I don't want to fucking lose you".

I sniffle and lean in, hugging her tightly against my body, "You're not, okay? I'm going to be here with, and for you forever,".

I feel Chloe nod before pulling away, looking up at me with tired, sad eyes, "O- okay… and I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep starting fights between us,".

I can't help but giggle, "You're not starting fights, Chloe. We're both teens and new to this whole relationship thing. It's normal,".

"It doesn't feel normal," Chloe mutters, allowing me to run my fingers through her hair as she rests her head on my lap, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid,".

"Heh, welcome to the club".

* * *

Chloe and I stay quiet for a bit, just enjoying each other's presence.

"We can still celebrate if you want… Christmas I mean," she says, pointing to the tree in the corner of the room.

"I- I don't know, Che. We just got home and I kinda tired, can't we just kick back and relax for a bit?".

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun, please?" Chloe begs with an impish grin.

"Oh god, don't give me _puppy eyes_ ," I say, remembering how she would make this sad puppy face to get what she wanted... and most of the time it worked.

"Please, please, please?" she continues, "I really want you to have your gift".

Dear god, at 19 years old, Chloe can still act like a total child... but that's why I love her. I look down at her and smile, booping her gently on the nose, "Fine, we'll open our gifts... but help me get onto the couch first. This chair is hella uncomfortable".

Ok, that's a bit of a lie, the wheelchair is fairly comfortable but just sitting here gives me the creeps. Maybe this is my karma for everybody I hurt during 'that' week, for allowing her to die just once. Either way... I probably deserve this. Karma does work in fucked up ways.

Chloe looks up at me and smiles, she can probably tell what I'm thinking about.

"This I can do," she says, standing up and helping me to my feet.

The heavy cast clunks on the floor as she leads me over to the couch. As I sit, I land heavily on my right side, sending a sharp, dull pain throughout my body.

" _Fuck_ ", I curse under my breath, hoping Chloe doesn't hear me but of course, she does.

"You ok?" she asks, seeing my pained expression.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine".

"Ok,".

Chloe leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, then gets up and grabs the two small gifts from underneath our now dead tree in the corner of the room

"Here, this one is for you," she says, handing me a flat box with a note attached to it. "Read the note first" Chloe instructs.

I nod and carefully detach the note, flipping it open and seeing Chloe's neat, clean handwriting on the cardstock:

 ** _IF ONLY_**

 ** _'If Only I could shine in your life as you have in mine. I would._**

 ** _If Only I could love you as deeply as you have loved me. I would._**

 ** _If Only I could heal your heart as you have healed mine. I would._**

 ** _If Only I could give you the hope that you have given me. I would.'_**

"I... I didn't write that by the way... I found it in a book," Chloe says, blushing a bit when she notices I've started to tear up.

"This is really sweet of you, Chloe," I say as I hug her, "Very poetic".

"No prob, Mad Max. Now, open the gift,".

I nod and open the small box, peering inside. Within the box is a beautiful Doe pendant, with gold trimming the edges.

"Oh, Chloe… it's beautiful! It's almost like the one you gave me as kids," I say, taking the necklace out of the box and placing it around my neck.

"I know. That's why when I saw it, I had to get it for you," Chloe says as she puts the necklace on and smiles at me.

"H-how do I look?" I ask, suddenly feeling very shy.

"You look absolutely amazing" she replies with her trademark cheesy grin.

"You're too much... thank you".

"The company I keep. Hey, before I open your gift... there's something I need to ask you".

Her smile disappears when she speaks, sending a small bit of anxiety through my chest.

I swallow hard. "Uh, o...ok. What is it?" I ask even though I know exactly what she's going to say.

"Well, you never really answered my question about... about this".

She reaches for something in her pocket and hands me the same black box with the same ring inside.

I've honestly been avoiding giving her an answer for weeks... I've been waiting for the perfect moment. _This_ moment.

I take the ring box and set it aside, holding her hands instead. I look deeply into her eyes, smiling softly, "Chloe... I... I think you should open my gift before I answer".

* * *

 _ **OOC: I did not write, nor own the "If Only" poem. It came from a book of the same name written by Richard Paul Evans. It's an amazing book and I highly recommend it.**_


	26. Crime and Time

~Chloe~

I blink a few times and nod, keeping my eyes focus on Max's. "Um... Okay" I say, taking Max's small gift in my hands, feeling around the small square box.

She's avoiding something… can tell, I think to myself, tearing into the wrapping paper and revealing a…. Ring box?

My heartbeat speeds up at the sight of this.

 _Was… was she going to propose to me? Is that why she's been avoiding me?_

I turn to Max, seeing her blushing face.

"Just open it," she urges.

I nod and flip open the small velvety box, seeing two rings inside. And that's all they are, just rings. No diamonds or jewels or anything like that, just two plain gold rings.

Taking a closer look I realize that each ring has an inscription written on them. One reads _**'Partner in Crime'**_ while the other reads **_'Partner in Time'._**

I smile, the whole Crime and Time thing means a lot more to us than you might think. Max used the phrase to ask me to be her girlfriend, and we use it as another way of saying 'I love you'.

I look over at Max, blinking in slight confusion, "What… what are these?".

"They're called promise rings," She explains shyly, rubbing at her elbow, "It means we vow ourselves to each other... so in a way, it's kinda like getting engaged".

"So is that a yes?" I ask eagerly.

She looks up at me and sighs, "Chloe...I- *sigh* Listen, I love you more than anything, but this is is a really big step for us and I'm not sure I'm ready to take it. We're only 18 and 19, we have our whole life ahead of us. Anyways, it's illegal in Oregon, you know that…".

I nod and blush, remembering the text I sent Max after she tried to shoot Frank. In the junkyard.

"We can-".

"We're not going to elope, Chloe. If we're going to get married, we're going to do it right".

I sigh, "Fine, but can I please get an answer? The suspense is killing me".

Max nods and takes my hands in hers, running her thumbs across my knuckles, "Chloe… I- I promise that once I'm ready, 'Yes' I will marry you,". She takes the 'Partner in Crime' ring and flips my hand over, "But for right now... I, Maxine Caulfield, hereby promise myself to you and only you, for as long as I live".

I sit there, absolutely speechless as she put the ring on my finger. She never uses her full name for anything, so I know this must mean a lot to her.

I look back up at her, searching her face for… something, but all I can see is a genuine smile at warms my heart.

I pick up the remaining ring and take Max's hand, "I, Chloe Elizabeth Price, hereby promise myself to you and only you till the end of time itself".

Once I put the ring on her finger, Max giggles a little and looks over at me, "I love you".

I smile, "I love you more".

Leaning in, Max and I kiss, our lips lightly brushing up against each other.

"Cute," I snicker, knowing she's just teasing.

She giggles and kisses me again, this time holding there for longer, gently leaning her weight down on me until I'm basically lying back on the couch.

"Wowza..." I mutter once we break away.

I note the deep blush on her face, half hiding the anxious look in her eyes.

I'm just about to ask if she's okay when she kisses me again, this time adjusting herself to the point where she's basically straddling my hips.

I can't help but push her away a little, both surprised and startled by this sudden advance in affection.

"Damn, Max. You're hella hardcore," I mutter breathlessly, "Don't over do yourself... you're still in recovery".

She just smiles slyly, "Well, the doctor didn't give us a list of things we...couldn't do".

And, I'm pretty sure I know know what a heart attack feels like.

"I… uh... W- what are you suggesting we do, Caulfield?" I ask, pretty certain I'm going to get a nosebleed from this.

"Make out, I guess… haven't done that in a while".

I nod in agreement, "Well, you've always been kind of weird with anything physical like that. I mean, you can be spontaneous at times but… you don't really like people in your comfort zone… that includes me sometimes".

Max blinks and pulls away, "I… I know. I just… I get scared sometimes, and I panic and I-".

She pulls away more and settles herself on the empty spot on the couch beside me. I look at her curiously, watching as she seemingly shrinks back, trying to make herself smaller than she actually is.

"Why do you do that?" I ask, noticing she's rubbing her wrists again.

"Huh?".

"You're wrists… why do you always rub at your wrists when you're anxious?".

Max looks down at her hands and pulls them away from each other, "I don't know what you're talking about".

We both stay quiet for a second, just staring quietly at anything but each other.

"This is about the whole… _'Dark Room'_... isn't it?".

Max takes a sharp breath and balls her fists.

I finally look up at her and see that Max is visibly shaking, her eyes glazed over with a far off distant look.

"Max?" I say, regretting mentioning anything.

She doesn't hear me, she just sits there, stock-still, quietly trembling.

"I- I try, Chloe," Max finally mumbles through a weak, shaky breath, "I- I can't do anything… without… b- being reminded… o- of what he… d- did to me. I p- panic… every time I take a… f- fucking… p- picture. I… g- get scared… when… s- someone gets's too close to me. D- do you… do you k- know h- how many… t- times I've… rewound… while I was… i- in the h-hospital?".

I blink and shake my head, allowing her to let all her emotions out.

"I… d- don't even know! A- all t- those people… t- touching me… and p- prodding me… with… s- so many… needles. A- and the… b- blacking out… and t- the… not remembering things. H- how can… all that...not… r- remind me… of all that?".

"I- I don't know, Max. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-". I pause when she shifts away when I try to reach out to her.

"I can still feel them sometimes… the… duct tape… on my wrists. I… I rub at them… t- to prove to myself that I'm okay. That… h- he doesn't have me and that I'm free".

"I- I'm sorry, Max. I- I didn't know," I mutter pathetically.

"O- of course you didn't!" Max snaps suddenly, "A- and that's my fault, I can't even talk to you about this shit cause all I get are fucking flashbacks,".

"Max… y- you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I understand that this is really hard for you but… I don't want you to put yourself through that for me. And honestly… I'm not even sure I want to know about what you went through. But… I do feel guilty because you went through all that… for me".

Max looks up at me, tears in her eyes and shakes her head.

"No," she whispers, "I did it for **_us_** ,".

I smile dumbly and lean in slowly to kiss her, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. She smiles back and closes the distance between us.

"Instead of making out… think we can just… cuddle on the couch for a bit?" I whisper when we pull away.

Max nods and wraps her arms around my torso, pressing her face into my chest, "Yeah… I'm good with that".

I hum dumbly to myself and kiss the top of her head, "So… does this mean we're like… engaged to get engaged?".

She snickers a little and nods, "I guess so. Hmm, I kinda like the idea of that,".

"Me too," I reply, leaning back on the couch as Max lays on top of me, arms still wrapped tightly around me. I do the same but wrap my arms loosely around her, not wanting to feel trapped or confined.

Max notices this and looks up at me, her chin resting on my sternum, "You can hold me a little tighter if you want, Chlo… I'll be fine".

I give her a questioning look before putting a little more pressure into my embrace, and sure enough… Max… just keeps smiling.

She's fine, Chloe. Nothing bad is going to happen to us now.

I yawn and settle down into one of the throw pillows on the couch.

"Tired?".

I nod, "Kinda. You?".

"I could go for a nap," Max replies, nuzzling her cheek against my chest, "would you be cool if… we just stayed here for the rest of the evening and took a little nap?".

"I'm down if you are, Maxi Pad".

She groans, "Ugh, you're never going to let me live that one down… are you?".

I snicker a little, "Nope".

"Come on… I was 12! It was scary!".

"Dude, we learned about it in school, the hell'd you expect?".

Max sticks out her tongue and giggles, "I don't know… I just wasn't expecting it to happen at the most inconvenient time,".

I stifle a small giggle, "At least you didn't start yours in the middle of swim practice,".

"Oh, because starting in the locker room with 5 other girls watching and laughing at you is _soo_ much better. Pfft, thanks, Chlo," Max replies with mild sarcasm.

I look up at her, "You… you never told me they made fun of you".

She looks up too and blushes, "I… I'm pretty sure I did".

I shake my head, "I woulda never started calling you that if I'd known… Sorry".

"No, No, don't be! It's… it's honestly just a nickname. I don't mind if you use it. I kinda makes me, me, and you, you".

I smile and ruffle the top of her still shaggy hair. It's grown out a little since the accident but it's still relatively short.

"Okay… whatever you say Super Max".

She hums dreamily before settling back into my arms and closing her eyes, "I love you, Chlobear,".

I lean in and kiss the top of her head again, "Me too, Mad Max".

We intertwine our fingers before lying back on the couch, leaving a single light on in the kitchen.

It's quiet… and pretty soon Max's breathing gets slower and more relaxed, letting me know that she's starting to fall asleep. I smile inwardly and settle deeper into the couch below me.

I'm just about to close my eyes when there's a loud knock on the door. Max and I both jump, the noise echoing loudly throughout the near empty apartment.

"What *yawn* what was that?" she asks groggily.

"The door," I reply matter-of-factly.

Max rolls her eyes, "Who's at the door?".

I snicker, "I don't know. There's a hot little brunette holding me down".

Her whole face goes red as she pulls herself off of me, muttering and embarrassed apology.

"Dude, it's fine. I'm just messing with you," I say, leaning in and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss back, watching as I get up and shuffle to the door.

Since there's no peep hole, I crack the door open a smidge, the weak metal lock holding it closed. I look out into the hallway, my eyes growing wide at the sight of the visitors standing before me. Before they can even get a word in, I shut the door again, pressing my body up against it.

"Chloe?" Max calls to me, "Is… is everything okay?".

I swallow hard and sidestep away from the door, trying hard not to make noise. "Keep quiet," I instruct, flicking on the lamp on the coffee table.

Max and I both cringe at the sudden intense light.

"If this is your idea of a prank, it isn't funny," she says, shooting me a stern yet anxious look.

"It's not, just… just keep quiet" I say again, running around the apartment shoving photos in drawers.

"Chloe, you're scaring me now. Who's at the door?" Max says again, peering back towards the door as someone continues to knock on it.

I sigh and walk over to her, snatching the ring box and shoving it between the couch cushions, "It's your parents".


	27. The Great Caulfield Reunion

~Chloe~

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll leave," Max say, watching as I continue to scamper around the apartment hiding any photos that would suggest that we're in a relationship.

"They already saw me, Max," I explain, "No use trying to hide".

She goes quiet for a second, seeming lost in momentary thought.

"I- I can rewind, make it so they _didn't_ see you...".

I blink and turn to her, "What?".

Max blushes and looks away, "N- never mind, just… don't say anything that'll make them question our relationship, okay?".

I nod slowly, keeping my eyes settled on her, "Think they'd approve?".

"No…" She replies quickly, "At least my mom. Dad, I'm not sure".

"Well, keep your hopes up, Maxie. They might surprise you," I say even though I get the feeling that nothing good will come out of telling Max's parents about us.

"Okay… I think that's the last of them. *sigh* you ready?" I ask, giving Max one last kiss before opening the door.

She nods absently, keeping her gaze off of me, "Yeah... yeah. l- let's do this".

I take a slow deep breath as I make my way back to the door, the knocking continuing at a steady pace.

"Alright, alright, I hear you" I mutter, becoming increasingly annoyed.

I unlatch the door and swing it open, seeing Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield standing before me. They look basically the same as the last time I saw them, all except for a few more gray hairs.

"Hey," I say, greeting them warmly.

The couple stares at me for a second, acting like they've never seen me before.

Then I realize that they genuinely might not recognize me. I mean, the last time either of them saw me was when I was 14 and didn't have blue hair of tattoos and looked somewhat more innocent.

"Chloe? Chloe Price?" Ryan asks.

I smile politely and nod, "The one and only. It's… it's nice to see you both, you look great!".

Vanessa scoffs slightly and rolls her eyes.

"Um, so… what brings you to our corner of the woods".

Ryan blinks, "Oh! Well, we're here to see-".

"We're here for our daughter," Max's mom cuts in, seeming utterly annoyed and pissed at something, "Now are you going to let us in or not?".

I nod and swallow hard, "Um, yeah, yeah, sorry. Come on in guys" I say, opening the door wider and inviting them inside.

"Wow, It's really good to see you again, Chloe," Ryan says as he enters, followed by his wife.

I smile and shake his hand, "You too, Ryan," I reply, closing the door behind him.

"That's _'Mr. Caulfield'_ to you missy," Vanessa snaps, looking around our small under-furnished apartment with what can only be described as disgust. "Now, take me to my daughter,".

I sigh and reluctantly lead them to where Max is, briefly mentioning her current situation.

The moment Vanessa sees Max, she rushes over and hugs her tightly. "Oh, you're ok. Oh, my baby girl" she cries.

Max, clearly surprised by her mother's sudden display of affection, pushes her away.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, trying to sound somewhat excited, "Is Dad with you?".

"I'm right here kiddo," Ryan says as he walks up and rubs the top of her head. "How Ya doin' kiddo?" he asks, sitting beside his wife.

I finally come over to where the Caulfield family sits and flop down beside Max, desperately trying not to grab her hand like I'm used to doing.

"I- I'm fine, but seriously... what are you guys doing here, how did you find us?" Max asks again, "Chloe has been trying to get a hold of you guys for a month".

"Yes… we know. But your father and I came as soon as we could," Vanessa says, unconvincingly.

I can't help but chuckle a bit.

Vanessa turns to me with a cold look, "Might I ask what's so funny?".

I smirk and lean in towards her. "I don't think a month would be considered, _as soon as you could,_ " I reply, returning her harsh look.

"Well there was no point in coming while she was in a coma and unable to speak, now was there?" Vanessa scowls, also leaning in closer to me.

"She's your only daughter, what could be more important than her?".

Vanessa is just about to reply, but before she can, Ryan cuts in.

"That's enough, both of you!" he interjects, annoyance clear in his voice, "We don't need to fight. All that matters is that we're here now,".

I sigh and sit back, crossing my arms with stubbornness, "Fine. Whatever, I just think it's bullshit,".

Max sighs and shakes her head, looking back at her father, "Whatever your reason for… showing up late, I understand. I'm just… really glad you're here now,".

I can tell both Ryan and Vanessa and avoiding giving a reason on why they weren't able to come any earlier but in the end I guess he's right, ... about being here, I mean. It's better to have Max's parents here now than not at all.

Well, at least one of them.

"So, you two live here together?" Vanessa asks after a few awkwardly silent moments.

Max looks up to me unsure of what to answer, "Uhh,".

"Yeah, we do. Max and I both pay rent and shit like that," I say, "Why?".

"So you share a bed?"

"What? No, we don't share a bed," Max lies, trying to hide her slight blush, "Chloe sleeps out here on the pullout couch".

Her mother nods, "So I take it you both have jobs?".

"Chloe does," Max says, "I'm still looking".

"Oh! Congratulations, Chloe, so… where do you work?" Ryan asks, turning to me with a smile.

I blush and rub at the back of my neck, "Well, I um, I work at target but uh, I missed a bunch of days when Max was in the hospital, so I literally can't afford to miss another day".

"Well, I'm glad she had someone there for her," he says, giving both of us a warm smile.

"Yes, we're very glad a juvenile delinquent was watching over our dying daughter," Vanessa says, basically rolling her eyes out loud.

"Hey!" Max and I say simultaneously.

"I'm am not a delinquent!".

"And I wasn't dying!" Max says, her voice cracking a small bit.

"Vanessa, please," Ryan says, "Just be thankful Chloe and Max are even here. Not many people survive accidents like the one they went through".

Max lets out a shaky breath and begins to rub at her arm anxiously at the mention of the accident.

"Mind if we talk about something else. The um, the accident is kinda a touchy subject… for both of us," I mutter, feeling a pang of guilt shoot through my chest.

"Of course," he says, giving us sympathetic look.

So for the next hour or so, the four of us catch up on the few years we were out of each other's lives. Ryan tells some rather cute and embarrassing stories of a pre-teen Max, while I try to keep all my stories PG.

"Well," Vanessa says a while later, looking down at her watch, "It's getting late, I think it's time we were on our way".

Max and I share a relieved look. Finally, the reunion is over.

"So, I'll help you pack your things. We leave first thing in the morning".

"What are you talking about... leave where?" Max asks, anxiety filling her voice.

"To Seattle of course! We're taking you home".


	28. Never Again

~Max~

"What?!" I say, tension immediately filling my body.

Chloe takes a sudden, sharp breath at this news, which of course catches my attention. I shoot Chloe a quick glance, seeing her face has gone completely pale. I turn back to my parents and try to say something but once again words fail me and a heavy silence fills the room for a moment.

"What did you think this was, A visit?" Mom says, rolling her eyes slightly.

I blink and shake my head slightly, finally finding my voice. "Y- yes! Of course, I thought this was a visit! What else would it?" I tell her, my voice cracking slightly.

"Your ticket home, you've been away for too long, Maxine," she continues, her words holding absolutely no emotion behind them.

"No. I don't _have_ to go with you and you can't make me. I'm not leaving again," I say, panic beginning to set in.

"Nobody is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, Max," Dad says, clearly not agreeing with what Mom is thinking, "We just miss and worry about you, is all. And we are just visiting despite what your mother says,".

"Unfortunately your father is still loopy from the plane ride, Maxine. You're going to come home with me," Mom retorts giving Dad the death glare.

"Vanessa please… let's not do this now," he says with a tired sigh, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "Let's at least hear Max's reasons for wanting to stay here with Chloe,".

I hear Chloe let out a relieved breath beside me, like she was holding her breath in anticipation. She turns to me with a scared timid smile, "Y- yeah, Max. L- let's hear your reasons".

I look up at her, seeing pure terror in her eyes. _You're not going to lose me again, Chloe_ I think to myself, knowing what I have to do next.

"I guess… *gulp* I guess there's one reason..." I say, reaching out and grabbing Chloe's hand, placing it tenderly in my lap.

"I'm-".

I don't even get to finish my sentence, because the next thing I know, Mom cuts in, preventing me from saying anything more.

"No, there will be no excuses. I think it would be best if you were around family while you recover," she says.

"W- what about, Chloe, huh?" I say, "What if I'd rather be around her while I get better?".

"She's an adult, Maxine. I think she can handle your absence… she's done it before".

 _Fuck… talk about shots fired_ , I think, feeling a physical pain shoot through my chest.

Chloe actually whimpers, the small, vulnerable sound nearly shattering my heart.

"Well, I'm an adult too… and you can't make me leave! I promised Chloe I'd never abandon her again," I say, my voice straining when I raise it, "And I intend on keeping that promise".

"Well, that's just too bad. You're coming with me... end of story" Mom urges, losing her cool just as fast as I am.

I can feel how tense Chloe is from all this, her trembling hand is nearly crushing mine.

"I'm not leaving, Chloe," I reassure her as I intertwine our fingers into an unbreakable bond.

"Yes, you are, Maxine!" Mom snaps.

"V, the girl says she doesn't want to go so she doesn't have to," Dad says, annoyed by her stubbornness.

"No! I refuse to have my daughter live with this... this delinquent!".

Mom then charges up to Chloe and shoves her finger in her face. "You have never been a good influence on my Maxine. You would always drag her down and get her into trouble. Why do you think I kept her from you for all those ye-" She pauses, catching herself mid-sentence.

Everybody goes dead quiet, my mother's words ringing in everyone's head.

"What did you say?" Chloe asks, pulling her hand away from me and standing up to face her, "You kept us away?".

I look up at my mom with an expression of pure shock and heartbreak. "Why? Why would you do that to me...or to us... or to anyone?" I say, my voice shaking slightly.

"I- I only wanted to do what I thought was best for you" My mother tries to explain, "I saw what she was doing to you, Maxine. I wanted to protect you".

"Protect me from what? Chloe is the nicest, sweetest, most gentle person I've ever met! You say you wanted what's best for me, but you don't know me at all!".

"Max, please, try to understand…".

"No!" I say, forcing myself to stand up next to Chloe. "William had just died, Mom, and you cut me off from my best friend when she needed me the most. How about all the letters I sent, huh? Chloe never responded to them because she never got them, did she!? You" I yell at the top of my lungs, which in my current state... isn't all that loud.

"Max... j-just calm down," Chloe says, seeing how flustered I am, but I ignore her.

"Did she!" I continue.

"Yes, ok! I never mailed them, like I said: I only wanted what's best for you. I don't see what the big deal is. She never made an effort to contact you either!".

I ball my fists and grit my teeth, "The big deal is that for years... **years,** I held it against myself for Chloe never responding to my letters. I always thought I had said or done something wrong... but no. It was you!" I yell through my tears. "You fucking kept me from the person who means the world to me, all because you didn't like her? Well, the joke's on you Mom, because guess what?! I love her!".


	29. Exposed

~Chloe~

Time seems to freeze for a moment as we all stop and look down at Max, startled by what she just said. My eyes widen at the fact that she just outed herself and me in a fit of rage, trying to convince her parents of just how much I mean to her. I look up and see Ryan's face has gone beet red, while Vanessa's face is filled with anger and disgust.

"No. No no no no no," she says, "No daughter of mine is gay. You're confused, Maxine. _You strongly_ like Chloe as a friend, nothing more,".

"How would you know?!" Max snaps back, "You can't tell me how I feel! You don't know what Chloe and I went through together! I love her, Mom… and you can't take her away from me again!".

"No! If anything you've given me even more of a reason to take you back. You're not a… a lesbian, Maxine. You never were as a child and you aren't now. That is gross, vile behavior that I will not tolerate! I forbid it!" Vanessa yells, now turning her attention to her daughter who takes the yelling without a single flinch.

"Well, tough shit, I'm in love with Chloe Price and there's nothing you can do about it!" Max yells back.

As if to prove her point even more, she turns to me and grabs my shoulders, dragging me down and smashing her lips against mine. I, of course, kiss her back, trying to match her surprising amount of passion.

Vanessa screams at the sight of us and immediately grabs Max, desperate to get her away from me.

"Stop this... stop this right now, Maxine!" she snaps, dodging Max's hand as she tries to pry her hands off her arm.

"Get away from me!" Max yells, keeping a steel grip on my shoulders.

Ryan blinks and jumps into action, pulling his wife off and away from us. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Vanessa! We've talked about this, Max is old enough to make her own choices and if _being_ with Chloe is her choice... then I support it,".

I'm baffled to hear this coming from Ryan, I honestly didn't think he supported this kind of thing.

"Are you serious, Ryan... how can you approve of this, just look at them... it's disgusting!".

"You know what I see what I look at these two," Ryan says, gesturing towards Max and I as we try to recompose ourselves, "I see _us_ , V... or what we used to be. I can't believe you would deny your own daughter love,".

Max pushes away from me and hobbles over to her mother, "Do you know what hell we've been through just to be here right now?" she asks, "Chloe and I almost die in a tornado, then in a car accident and when we finally get some time to ourselves you have to show up and try and take me away again! What... what kind mother does that? You… you've hurt me enough! Now get the hell out of my house and the fuck out of my life!".

"Maxine Caulfield!" Vanessa snaps harshly.

"My name is MAX!" She screams, now seeming to have a hard time catching her breath. "Please..." Max wheezes as she sits back down, her small body shaking slightly, "Please just go,".

I blink and ignore the other adults, putting all my attention on Max as she continues to tremble, coughing painfully every so often.

"Take it easy," I say as I sit back down beside her, rubbing her back gently, "Deep breaths".

I half expect Vanessa to rage at us again, but Ryan distracts her by speaking up again. "Max is right, Vanessa, you need to go. You've done nothing but tear our family apart!" Ryan yells, trying to hold his own anger down.

"Fuck you, Ryan. It was a mistake thinking this would work," Vanessa says, grabbing her purse and storms to the door, "Fuck you... fuck all of you!" She says, slamming the door behind her.

Max flinches visibly when the sound reverberates throughout the small apartment and wraps her arms around herself as if to make herself smaller.

Once Vanessa's gone, it's like a thousand pounds of negative energy has been lifted from the room.

"It's ok, it's ok, take deep breaths," I instruct, seeing that Max is still having a hard time breathing.

"I'm fine, Chloe... j-just give me a second," she mutters, pushing me away slightly.

I sigh and obey, looking back up at Ryan who is still standing in the middle of the room, processing what just happened.

After a moment he turns to us and sighs, "You alright, Max?".

She begins to nod, but then shakes her head, "Not really,".

Ryan gives his daughter a concerned look as he walks over and kneels down in front of her. They look at each other for a moment before Max sniffles a little and wraps her arms around his shoulders before beginning to cry again. Ryan immediately holds her, trying to give Max as much comfort as he can.

I watch, an odd feeling rising up in my chest. It's not exactly jealousy, it's more of a… longing for something I once had and will probably never get again.

I subconsciously move away from the small family, not wanting to make this situation any more awkward than it already is.

Ryan notices this and smiles softly, opening his arms up to me.

I blush and carefully lean in, surprised when he pulls me into a bear hug.

"So… care to share what's really going on between you two?".

I stiffen up a little, and see that Max has done the same when we both pull away.

"I um,… I'm gay?" Max says, her statement sounding more like a question.

"Surprise…" I say, quickly earning a swift elbow to the side from Max.

Ryan chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "Well, I think you've made that pretty obvious. What I want to know is when, where, and how did all this happen?" He says, sounding genuinely curious about our recently newfounded relationship.

Max looks away trying to avoid her father's gaze, "Why do you want to know? *sniff* don't I disgust you?".

"Max, sweetie… you're my daughter, I could never hate you. You've discovered a new part of yourself and I still love you no matter what, okay?" Ryan say, giving Max's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She nods and smiles timidly, still weary from her mother's attitude towards this whole ordeal, "Okay".

"Good. Now, tell me everything".


	30. A Matter of Time

~Chloe~

I'm used to lying to adults to get out of certain situations, but… I honestly don't want to lie to Ryan about this, but I know we have to. There is absolutely no way... no way in hell that we can tell him what really happened to us during that week.

Either he won't believe us, or he'd think we're crazy.

Or both.

So, just like Rachel taught me, I use my badass improve skills to come up with something believable right on the spot.

"It's, um… heh, it's kinda a funny story actually, right, Max?" I say, nudging her in the side.

She gives me an odd stare before realizing what I'm trying to do.

"Oh! Yeah… it's totally a funny story. Chloe and I ran into each other at Joyce's diner and uh-" she says letting her voice trail off.

"I was working at the Two Whales that week and...".

"And Chloe was my waitress," Max says, hugging my arm.

"And Max here didn't recognize me, so she just kept talking and asking if I knew anyone named _Chloe_ , and if she still lived in Arcadia Bay and shit like that,".

"I was so embarrassed. Chloe looked so different with her blue hair and tattoos..." Max says, letting her voice trail off again, getting lost in my eyes when she looks up at me.

"I totally knew it was you, why do you think I waited on your table?" I say, poking her in the side, making her giggle.

"I needed answers, Caulfield". Max's smile slowly disappears when I say this and she turns away to mask the hurt.

My heart sinks and I mentally kick myself for reopening a wound that's still pretty fresh between us.

"I-... I'm sorry," I mutter apologetically, "I shouldn't have said that".

Ryan looks at us, his eyes darting between me and his daughter, "I take it this is still a touchy subject?".

Max nods, "Understatement of the year".

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to use the little boys' room and I hope by the time I'm back, you two have settled your differences".

I nod smally and point to a door down the hall, "First door on your left".

"Thanks, kid".

We wait until the door click closed and Max sighs.

"Are you ever going to let that go? I thought you forgave me" She asks with a thin voice.

"Max, I… I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I forgive you for you know… not calling and shit, I'm just-".

"Still hurting, still… upset, still-".

"Stop it okay? Yes, it still hurts, and yes at times I'm still upset, but that's all in the past okay? I forgave you and I don't care what the reason why is… all that matters is that you're here with me".

"I never meant to not call, Chloe… things… things happened when I left and… I just… struggled to adjust and-".

"You don't have to explain, Max. I- I get it-".

"No, you don't… I just… I can't keep you out of the blue on this anymore!".

I raise an eyebrow, watching as she slips her small shaking hand in my own, "Okay… I'm listening".

She takes a slow shaky breath and closes her eyes for a moment.

"The move was… _devastating_ for both of us," Max begins, "I mean… I- I lived in Arcadia Bay my whole life and to abruptly leave like that it… it ruined me".

I grip her hand and intertwine our fingers, letting her know that I'm right here.

"I- I couldn't handle it, Chloe. I'd lost you and I didn't know how to handle it. I just shut down. I- I stopped eating, I stopped talking, I… started getting sick more often and… I couldn't talk to you knowing that I might not see your face again,".

Max reaches up and places her hand against my cheek, brushing a shaking finger over my skin.

I shiver at the contact.

"I wrote a few letters the first few months but after that… I just couldn't keep it up. I thought that… I was only hurting you more… keeping you hoping for something that we both knew couldn't happen. I… I had to let go. In order to move on, in order to get better, I had to let _you_ go. And it _killed_ me inside, Chloe. You _have_ to believe that. I know I hurt you, Chloe, but you found somebody that took care of you in a way that I never could,".

I close my eyes, trying to cut the flow of tears that spring into my eyes.

"I might have let you go, but I _never_ _ **ever**_ stopped thinking about you. While I did make other friends, I always kept them at a distance because there was a Chloe shaped hole in my heart that could only be filled by… by you. And when I found out I got accepted into Blackwell, I was so excited because it meant that I would see you again, even if you hated me. Huh, I sat in front of the phone for two hours, _willing_ myself to woman up and call you. But I couldn't and I'm so sorry for that".

"M- Max," I mutter, pressing her hand closer to my face, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know what you were going through. I always assumed that-".

"I know," she says, leaning in and pressing her forehead against, "I know".

I sniffle a little and fall into her embrace, sobbing lightly.

"I- I'm sorry I kept this from you, Chloe… I was just so ashamed that I wasn't strong enough for you,".

"Stop apologizing for shit that wasn't your fault, Max. That's becoming a really bad habit of yours".

Max snickers a bit and nods, "I'm working on it".

We sit there silently for a moment before I pull away and look deep into her eyes.

"Y- You sent me letters?".

She nods, "I tried to at least. They're probably long gone by now but… yeah".

I swallow the lump in my throat and continue my stare. "I did, too".

"You did what, too?" Max asks, looking slightly confused.

"I- I wrote you letters but… I never sent them. They weren't exactly nice…".

She blinks, "Oh…".

I nod, "Yeah. I was still… um, still trying to come to terms with my anger and what it meant um, l- liking girls and all…".

I look away, feeling a steady blush settle on my cheeks.

"And trying to deal with my major crush on you".

And now Max blushes too, "Heh, I was a pretty oblivious kid, huh?".

"Infuriatingly oblivious," I say with a small laugh.

She giggles with me and sniffle a little, leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I see you two have made up," Ryan says suddenly returning to his seat and making both jump and pull away.

"I- I um, we uh… yeah! Yeah… we're good now," Max mutters, scooting even farther from me.

Ryan chuckles and leans in on both of us, grabbing our hands and placing them together, "Stop being so shy. You two are adorable".

Max blushes even more and nods, trying to hid her idiotic smile as she once again intertwine our fingers, "T- thanks, Dad".

I smile at how flustered she is, and lean in, kissing her firmly on the cheek.

She giggles a bit and pushes me away playfully, "You're a ham!".

"Oh, shut up, you. I know you love it," I continue, holding her tightly in my arms.

Max giggles again and tries to squirm out of my grasp.

We laugh like the idiots we are until we remember that Ryan is sitting right in front of us.

"Sorry," I say, pulling away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, kid. Personally, I've always known you two were going to get together. Hell, I remember a time when Max would go on and on about how she was going to _marry_ you someday, Chloe," Ryan says with a light chuckle.

"Dad!" Max says, her face growing red with embarrassment.

 _Hmm, I might be able this information to my advantage._

I turn to Max and smile mischievously.

She immediately knows what I'm thinking, "Don't start, Chloe".

"What? I just think that's pretty ironic, don't you?" I say.

"What what are you two going on about?" Ryan asks, confused as to what we're talking about.

"Nothing... nothing... so, Uh. you were saying?" Max says, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, right... you girls were inseparable as kids... and I see you still are. It's was just a matter of time before you realized the feeling you had towards each other each other was".

"So... is, is this okay? If I love your daughter?" I ask shyly.

He nods, "As long as Max is happy, I'm happy".

"I am happy, dad," Max says as she leans over and hugs her father, "I couldn't be happier".


	31. I Got You Babe

~Max~

It's almost midnight by the time my Dad leaves, and by then both Chloe and I are both emotionally and physically exhausted. We talked some more, briefly mentioning what happened with the accident while excluding the part about the whole _proposal_ thing.

"I'll call you two in the morning okay?" Dad says as Chloe walks him to the door.

She nods, "Yeah, 'corse. Max gave you our new cell numbers too, right?".

"Yep, so don't think you're gonna get rid of me that easily".

Chloe snickers a little, "I wouldn't dream of it. It… it was really nice seeing you again… despite all the bullshit, ya know?".

Dad sighs and pats her on the shoulder, "Unfortunately this isn't the first time Vanessa's been like this".

Chloe nods knowingly, "You two gonna be okay?".

He sighs again and shrugs, "Let's hope, okay? Anyways, let me get out of your hair, Looks like Max there's gonna fall asleep any second".

I blink and grumble a bit, "Hey! I *yawn* I am not gonna fall asleep".

"Max, you've been nodding off for the past _hour_ ," Chloe says with a light laugh, "Go ahead and sleep if you're tired. I'll be there in a sec, okay?".

I scoff and snuggle deeper into the couch, my leg preventing me from actually putting my feet up.

"It's just two months, Max" I mutter to myself, drumming my fingers on the hard cast.

 _-thump- -thump-._

"Two months in a cast and a possible lifetime of knee and back problems,".

 _-thump- -thump-._

"Wonderful".

I close my eyes and shake my head a little, trying to get all the muddled angry and negative thoughts out of my mind.

 _Lighten up, Max. Quit trying to blame the world for your misfortunes. You're turning into a mini Chloe._

I snicker at that thought, of a miniature version of the tall punk running around and causing havoc.

Chloe and Dad talk for a while longer until final goodbyes are said and the door closes.

"I forget how well you and my dad get along," I say, keeping my eyes closed, listening as she walks over and sits beside me, "Kinda brought me back to when we were kids… like, in a good way for once".

The air is silent except for Chloe's soft breathing and the occasional sniffle.

I open my eyes and look at her with a raised eyebrow, watching her anxiously rub at her hand.

"Chloe?".

She looks at me with tear-rimmed eyes, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Are… are you okay?".

Chloe stares at me for a moment before shaking her head, allowing herself to shed a few tears.

I sit up a little and lean in to comfort her, but before I get too close she breaks down in sobs.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she says weakly, "I- I just got like… flashbacks to when you first left and I panicked and… I- I wanted to balls up and tell your mom to fuck off b- but… *sniff* I was just so scared, Max!".

I blink, feeling tears fill my own eyes, "Chloe…".

"I know I act all tough and shit but *sniff* I'm fucking terrified of losing you again, so much so that I get nightmares too!".

That's true.

Even if it doesn't happen often, Chloe gets waking nightmares too.

I hear her get up in the middle of the night, short of breath and clearly panicked. Sometimes she'll roll out of bed and wander around the apartment for a while, trying to calm herself, but most nights she'll curl up beside me, wrapping her arms tightly around me as if trying to prove to herself that I'm here and not leaving again.

I sit there like an anxious idiot while she cries.

"Chloe…" I whisper, slightly hesitant to touch her as I lean in again, slowly rubbing her back.

She shudders a little before reaching over and embracing me, burying her tear-stained face in my chest.

"I love you so much, Max. I don't know what I'd do without you...".

It's no secret that Chloe has both abandonment issues and separation anxiety but… I never really stopped to think about how badly these traits have affected her life.

And I was a major contributor to both.

For a long time, I thought it was me who depended on her, but... no.

She needs me just as much as I need her.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe... I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I was a horrible friend, I should have done more… I'm sorry," I whisper, running my fingers through her faded blue hair.

"D- don't be okay? Shit happened for a reason and it brought us closer… b- be thankful for that…" Chloe mutters through her tears, "We were meant to be, Max".

I nod and sniffle again, wiping at tears of my own. "I love you so fucking much, Chloe. And I swear, no matter what happens, no matter what shit life throws at us… I will _always_ be with you. I'm with you till the end, babe,".

 _Babe?_

Where the hell did that come from? Chloe and I never call each other anything but our actual names and the occasional nickname.

But... for some reason, I like the way it feels when I say it... _Babe_.

I don't know if my saying this makes her feel any better, but Chloe hugs me tighter, deepening our embrace.

I sigh a little, my breath shaking slightly.

It really hurts me to see Chloe like this, My beautiful bad-ass punk rock hero seems so sad, like a lost puppy... so... vulnerable.

"Please don't cry, Chloe..." I beg, my voice cracking a small bit, "Please".

God, if I could trade my bullshit powers for anything in the world, anything at all. it would be to take away all the pain I caused Chloe during those 5 years apart. But those 5 years brought us closer than we ever have before.

She changed me.

She changed the books I read, the music I listen to.

She changed the way I walk and the way I talk.

She changed the way I look at the world.

The night sky, the moon, and every star.

She changed the way my heart could feel.

She showed me a love so deep I never thought even existed.

She changed me, into me.

That is a debt I can never repay.

After about 10 minutes, Chloe's cries soften as she falls asleep with her head in my lap.

I continue to stroke her hair, leaning in and kiss her softly on the cheek.

"I got you, babe, I whisper before leaning back up against the couch and closing my eyes.


	32. Stubborn Love

~Chloe~

"Are you sure you got this?" I ask, looking at Max who sits in her wheelchair across the room.

She nods, "Yes, Chloe, I'm sure. It's just a walk across the room. It's not going to kill me,".

" _You don't know that…_ " I mutter softly, crossing my arms stubbornly, "Can I help you up?".

Max shakes her head, clearly annoyed, "I got it".

"Will you at least use the cane the doctor gave you? I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself," I say, making one last comment before watching Max pull up the hand brakes on her chair and struggles to get her feet.

She ignores my last statement and takes a small, cautious step forward. She wobbles a bit, still getting used to walking without the clunky cast holding her back.

"Please be careful, Max," I say, forcing myself to stay back and allowing her to do this on her own.

"I'm fine, okay? I got this" she says, slight skepticism in her voice.

I watch, and for a few steps, Max is doing pretty well on her own, getting about halfway across the living room before-

 _ **THUNK!**_

She falls hard to the ground, the wind getting audibly knocked out of her.

"Max!" I cry, rushing up to her, "Shit, are you okay?!".

She groans a bit and coughs, remaining still on the floor. "Oww…".

"Hey, hey… come on, talk to me, Max," I say, slightly scared to even touch her, "Are you okay?".

"Yeah… yeah *cough cough* just… gimme a sec," Max mutters weakly, her voice sounding thin and breathy.

"Are you hurt, where are you hurt?".

 _Dude, fucking relax… she's okay, she said she's okay._

"I said I was okay, Chloe. Now help me- _fuck,_ " Max cringes a bit as she tries to push herself up on her shaky arms, grabbing her side in the process.

"Max!" I cry again, grabbing her arms and pulling her up into a sitting position.

"Chloe, I'm fine," she mutters, shutting her eyes tight.

I look at her, watching her pained, panicked expression,"You're lying…".

Max groans and nods a little, "F- fine, I'm not exactly _okay_ ,".

I sigh and shake my head a little, "Did you hit your head or anything?" I ask, resting my hands on her cheeks, trying to examine her head.

She pulls away with a frustrated sigh, "N- no… I don't think so".

"Then what's wrong?" I continue, trying desperately to keep my cool.

"I- I just… *sigh* I want to be able to walk again". "

I- I know… and you will. But forcing yourself like this isn't going to further the process".

"But… I… _fuck_ , I don't know! I'm so fucking tired of being helpless… I want to be able to do things on my own again".

"So what… my help isn't good enough?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No! God, I just… asking for help is hard for me, okay? It makes me feel even more pathetic".

I sigh and take a deep breath, "Look at me, Max".

She turns away for a moment, trying to avoid my gaze, but she eventually gives in and locks eyes with me.

"What?".

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help,".

She rolls her eyes, "Easier said than done, Che,".

I reach out and rest my hand softly on her cheek, "Will you let me help you?".

"Chloe, I don't need-".

"Will you let me help you," I say again, this time more sternly.

Max gives me a cross look, almost like she's pissed at me but her harsh gaze falters and she hangs her head in defeat, "Okay".

"Okay," I reply softly, not exactly liking it when Max gives in to something she clearly doesn't want to do. She's already done so much for me, and it straight up feels wrong asking her to do anything.

"Hold on to me?" I say, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

She nods but remains silent, mimicking my hand placement.

She struggles as she pushes herself up, whimpering and shaking slightly.

"You good?" I ask once I get her back on her feet.

Max nods, "Yeah… chest still hurts though,".

"Think you can make it to the bedroom?".

She looks over my shoulder, eyes growing wide at the distance. To me it's just a few steps, but to her… it must seem like a thousand miles.

Max looks at me again and swallows audibly before nodding, "Yeah,".

"Just… take it slow, okay?".

She nods again and takes a small step forward, then another, and another and another.

"See? You've got it!" I say praisingly, loosening my grip on her shoulders.

Max doesn't protest this for a second, taking a few steady steps on her own.

I keep my hands out, ready to catch her if she falls. "Huh, this feels like teaching a baby how to walk,".

"Pfft, when have you ever taught a baby to walk?" She asks, a small innocent smile gracing her lips, "Doubt you've ever had a babysitting job".

I shrug, "Okay. This is how I'd _imagine_ it'd be like".

She's right though, I never did land any kind of job involving kids, I mean… I basically _am_ one.

"Did you have any jobs like that? With little kids?".

Max nods, "Just a few. Mainly to scrounge up some extra cash for film and shit".

"That's not a surprise. You do love that camera, eh?" I ask.

Max hesitates for a moment, seeming genuinely unsure of herself.

"Uh… yeah. I um, I love my camera," she finally mutters, pausing once we reach the doorway of the bedroom.

"You good?" I ask, seeing that she's wheezing slightly, her hands shaking slightly.

She shrugs, "Yeah. Um, think you could like, carry me the rest of the way? I really don't want to overdo myself… I'm already getting a little light-headed".

I nod shyly, "Yeah… of course".

I bend down and scoop Max up bridal style, carrying her into the room and setting her gently on the bed.

"This is good practice, huh?" I say, flopping down next to her, "Since we're kinda _engaged to be engaged_ , and shit?".

Max remains silent, ignoring my attempts to make conversation.

I sigh, knowing that I shouldn't have brought up the camera bit. Photography is still a touchy subject for her, and no matter how hard I try… I can't get her to even touch William's camera.

I tap her shoulder with mine, trying to get her attention.

She turns to me and smiles timidly.

I smile back, "Sure you're okay?". "Yeah… sorry. Still tryin' to catch my breath".

I sigh a little and somewhat reluctantly, reach my hand out and touch her chest gently. I can feel her heart beating rapidly through the light bandaging still covering her chest.

Max winces slightly and just… watches me, not pulling back like she usually would.

"Does it still hurt?".

She nods, "Yeah… not as bad as it first did though,".

"That's good… right?".

She shrugs, keeping an eye on my hand, "I'd say so".

I just look at her, spotting that same bit of fear in her eyes.

"Um, What are you doing?" Max asks, referring to my hand.

"I- I don't know. Do you want me to stop?" I mutter, unsure what I was trying to accomplish with this gesture.

She looks up at me and shakes her head, "No. Not really. That… that's not weird is it?".

I shrug, "No".

It's been almost 3 weeks since we got home and… I don't know… things are different. Whatever conflict Max and I had going on seems to have been settled and the lack of overall tension between us is noticeable. If anything… we're closer, emotionally and somewhat physically.

I scoot in a little closer, moving my hand from Max's chest to her cheek.

She shivers under my touch, letting out a content sigh, "I love you, Chloe,".

"I love you, too," I whisper, leaning in even closer.

She leans over too, stopping when her side hits the mattress.

Our lips meet and I close my eyes.

It's been a while since Max and I have had a moment like this, one where we can just relax and enjoy ourselves. Max has opened up a bit more in this sense, letting herself enjoy our makeout sessions. She still doesn't let things get too far though… she knows her limit and so do I.

"Chloe…" Max whispers, her big blue eyes staring at me as I lay beside her, her fist holding onto the collar of my shirt as she continues to kiss me.

I hum with pleasure, waiting for her to continue.

"Is it okay… for us to be… doing this?" she mutters between kisses.

"The Doc said no sexual activity for two weeks and how long has it been?".

She snickers shyly when I say _sexual activities,_ and pulls away for a moment.

"Is that what we're doing?".

I pull away, my face red as a beet, "Uh…".

We've talked about this shit before, you know… the whole _sex_ thing? It's still something completely foreign to Max but… we're getting there.

I think.

"I guess? I mean… we don't have to. I can stop, if… if you want me to. Do you want me to?" I ask, growing flustered for some reason.

Max smiles and rests her hand on the side of my face, her thumb brushing against my cheek, shaking her head softly.

"Let's just make out and… we'll see where things go from there?".

I nod and smile softly, "Yeah…".

I look over at her again, seeing her small timid smile and bright blue eyes looking back at me, practically piercing through my soul.

I swallow hard and lean back in, kissing her some more. She scoots in a little and wraps her small arms around me, as I do the same.

Her lips curl into a small smile as I tangle my fingers in her soft, beautiful hair.

In an odd turn of events, Max rolls over, putting more of her weight on me until _I'm_ the one lying back on the bed.

We keep kissing like this for a while, gently and softly grabbing at each other, until I suddenly feel her push away from me and sitting a few inches away, her breathing hard and panicked.

"Max?" I ask, slightly startled to hear her cough a little, spluttering on something.

"Shit…" She mutters, her voice sounding slightly nasally, "I- I'm fine… just… fucking… worst time for a bloody nose".

"What?!" I say, shooting up in alarm, "What happened?".

"I- I don't know! It just happened. Fuck, I'm sorry. I ruined this… just like I ruin everything!".

I scoot in closer, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I try to pry her hands away from her face.

"No… no, you didn't ruin this, Max. You're okay, right?".

She nods timidly and sighs again, "I'm sorry,".

"Don't be, okay? It's not like you willed it to happen,".

She remains quiet for a moment, refusing to return my gaze.

"Max?".

"I- I think pushed myself too far... okay?".

I feel myself go pale for a second, realizing she must be talking about our makeout session.

"Did… did I hurt you or something?".

"What?! No! God, no. I just-".

"Was this too much? Shit, this was too much." I continue, distancing myself from her again.

"Chloe… I'm fine. It happens with stress remember?".

"Why were you stressing though?! I didn't… was I being too rough? Did I trigger something? Gah, I'm so insensitive!".

"Chloe, stop. I said I was fine. It doesn't have anything to do with what we were doing," Max says reassuringly, trying to get my attention.

I look at her and take a deep breath, feeling the panic in my body ebb away.

"Sorry,".

"It's not your fault, okay? I was talking about me trying to walk on my own again".

I nod, still not quite convinced that I didn't have something to do with this. "Y- you shoulda just said you weren't ready, Max. You don't have to prove yourself capable or anything… you've gotta take your time with this shit".

"I- I know, Chlo… I just-".

"You just what, Max? What could you possibly be trying to accomplish by forcing yourself past your breaking point?".

Max sighs and moves closer to me, "For a really dumb reason".

"And what would that be?" I ask, keeping my eyes glued to the ground.

"A dance".

I blink and look up at her, a giggle escaping my lips, "Huh, what?".

Max blushes and looks away, "Told you it was dumb".

"No, no, now I actually want to hear this,".

She groans and rolls her eyes, "It's a Valentine's day dance at the community center downtown. I… I kinda wanted us to go… as a couple".

"Why…?".

That's the real question here… Max isn't one to willingly go out and socialize, especially with something like a party.

"I- I dunno, thought it'd be cute," Max admits, "And… I want to get out of the house more often. Not just for check-ups and shit".

I smile a little and wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Would… would going to this dance thing make you happy?".

She looks up at me and blushes, nodding her head slightly, "Yeah… it would,".

"Then we'll go. I miss seeing your cheesy ass smile, Caulfield,".

She giggles a bit when I kiss the tip of her nose, "Hey, I smile everyday!".

I raise a doubtful eyebrow, "Oh?".

Max giggles again, " **I** smile every day because I get to wake up next to _your_ smile".

I blush, feeling heat rise up off my cheeks, "Damn… huh, your flirting technique has improved".

"Huh, I've learned from the best" she says leaning into me.

I blush even more, "I love you, you dork,".

"Me too, Che," she replies with a small sigh, "Forever?".

I nod and kiss the top of her head, "Till the end of time,".


	33. The Night Belongs To You

~Chloe~

By the time the dance rolls around, Max is walking around almost as well as she was before the accident.

Well, that's a bit of a stretch.

Max does seem to have a slight limp that refuses to go away.

The doctors told her that it was just something she'd have to adjust living with, a mere side-effect of a horrible accident.

It doesn't seem to bother Max as much as I thought it would.

I guess she has it in her head that the limp is her punishment or something… like a reminder of the carnage her powers can cause.

Anyways, that's not the only thing that has changed around here. Ryan has been helping us out a lot, which is honestly a godsend considering the stack of medical bills both of us wracked up.

Max was hesitant at first, of allowing her father to help pay for things that are necessarily our responsibilities, but I gently reminded her that with my sorry excuse of a paycheck, we weren't going to last very long on our own

Anyways, It's weird hanging around Ryan, especially since he reminds me of what it felt like being in a stable home.

But it's not like Max has it any better either.

Her parents have been at each other's throats since we were kids.

I'm honestly surprised they've lasted this long.

It didn't take a smart person to see that Ryan and Vanessa were toxic for each other.

Anyways, the dance is tonight and I've holed myself up in the bathroom.

Fan-fucking-tactic.

Huh, don't get me wrong, I still wanna go, especially with Max as my date but... I dunno.

I'm worried is all, ya know after the whole "Vortex Club" thing.

I still don't get why Max would even want to go to something like this.

For her, that party was as traumatic as Dad's death was for me.

And that's saying something.

Max isn't the same girl she was on October 7th, 2013.

Everything she's been through has changed her in some sense.

For better... or worse.

*sigh* I've been wanting to say something, you know like: _"Hey, Max. Sure you wanna re-expose yourself to all these negative memories and reminders?",_ but that in itself is going to trigger something, if not everything for her.

The entirety of the last two days we spent in Arcadia Bay are by far the ones that have scared us the most.

Those two days are the ones best left unspoken.

"Hey, Chloe! Are you done in there?" Max calls from outside the bathroom door.

I jump a bit, "Uh... yeah... almost," I reply, taking a long deep breath.

I look back up at myself in the mirror and sigh. I look tired, and worn out, but... still alive.

"Stop thinking about the past, Chloe," I silently scold myself, "That's all it is... the past".

I grab my beanie and shove it onto my nearly completely faded blue hair and exit the bathroom.

The dance isn't formal or anything... but I still want to look nice for Max.

Anything for Max.

She waits outside the door, smiling up at me, "Hiya,".

I smile back, "Hey".

"You look good".

I blush, "S- so do you".

'Good' is a complete understatement... I mean, holy shitballs!

Max is wearing a simple black dress, one that I didn't even know she owned, but hawt damn she can pull it off.

I look down at myself for a second, my poorly dressed self I might add.

All I managed to put together was a tuxedo shirt and some decent jeans.

"Keep staring and you'll give yourself a nosebleed," She says, walking up and kissing my cheek.

I blink and blush even more, utterly and completely in awe of the woman that stands before me.

"Wow..." Is all I'm able to mutter before breaking out of my trance.

"Hmm, you don't look too bad yourself," Max replies.

I shake my head, "Huh, nice try Maxie, but I look like ass compared to you".

"And now you're just trying to embarrass me," she says, blushing a bit, "now come on. Let's get going before it gets any later".

I smirk slyly and pull her in for a tight embrace, "I dunno if I wanna go anymore. Someone might try to snatch you up on account of how pretty you are".

Now that sends a deep blush over her cheeks, "You're a ham... you know that right?" she says, burying her face in my chest.

I snicker and nod, "Yeah, but you love it".

"You know I do".

We stand there holding each other for a while, simply enjoying the moment.

"Ready to go?". I nod and give her a gentle squeeze, "Yeah. Let's go show the other hipsters what a real couple looks like".

Max giggles and slips her hand into mind, tugging on it as she leads me to the door.

"Shut up and move you, dork,".

I smile again and eagerly follow, "Hmm, I like it when you get bossy".

* * *

We lock up the apartment and shuffle off to the elevators, patiently waiting until we reach the ground floor.

Since the truck was totaled beyond repair and we literally have no other mode of transportation, Max and I have to rely on public transport to get around.

It... hurt, letting go of my trusty ol' truck.

I mean, I fixed it up all on my own.

Well, I did have some help from Frank, but all he did was loan me the money.

I sigh inwardly, feeling a twinge of... something settles in my chest. Don't think about him, Chlo... he doesn't matter... neither does she.

"Chloe?".

I jolt back into the proper mindset and look down at Max who stares up at me with mild concern.

"You okay?".

I nod and try to assume a tough look but fail miserably.

Max sighs, "You can talk to me about it... you know that. Right?".

I sigh too, "I know. It's just... it's hard s'all. Remembering and shit?".

"Yeah, I know the feeling" She replies.

"I'm sorry. Let's just... *sigh* let's not let this ruin our evening, okay? Tonight it's just you and me".

Max blushes when I pull her to the side and start kissing at her cheek and neck.

"Che..." She mutters, humming softly.

"Yes, my love?" I ask, stopping the kisses at once.

"... don't stop".

I chuckle, "That's what I thought".

So during the rest of the ride down, Max and I kiss, softly making out in the corner of the elevator.

"Cool your jets before someone catches us," Max whispers, pulling away when the elevator rings.

I giggle like a fucking schoolgirl before pulling away, straightening out my shirt while Max fixed her dress.

"So... this will resume 'after' the dance?".

That sends a deep blush over her cheeks, but nonetheless, she smiles.

"We'll see,".

I smile dumbly and follow as Max once again, leads me off the elevator and out into the parking lot.

We laugh like idiots, clinging to each other as I hail a cab.

Of course, no one stops for us.

Max snickers a little, "Ever hailed a taxi?".

I shake my head, "Never had a need to. I had my truck remember?".

She continues to snicker, "Well. In that case".

I furrow my eyebrows and watch her curiously, jumping when she suddenly emits a nearly ear-piercing whistle.

And, as if on cue, a stray cab pulls up right in front of us.

"Holy shit, dude! That was fucking awesome! How'd you do that?" I say, excited and dumbfounded.

"I lived in the city, Che... you learn a thing or two".

"Well, damn! You've gotta teach me how to do that, it'd make getting to work a hell of a lot easier!".

Max just continues to laugh, placing a tender kiss on my cheek.

"In due time, Watson. For now, we have a dance to attend to".

I give her a smug look and reach out, opening the door for her, "After you, m'lady".

Max rolls her eyes and does a little curtsy, "Why, thank you m'lady".

We hop in the back of the back still laughing dumbly.

"Wait... why am I Watson?!".

Max stiffles another laugh an turns her attention to the cabbie as he watches us with vague curiosity.

"So... where to kids?".

"Community Center please," Max says as she settles down and buckles herself in, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Oh," I add, "And if you let us make out back here, I'll tip ya an extra 20 bucks".

Yeah, this earns me a sharp elbow to the side from Max who's face is beyond deep red.

"She's kidding," she says, quickly, shooting the cabby an anxious apology.

He chuckles warmly and shakes his head slightly, "Surprisingly, that ain't the first time I've been asked that. No worries though lass, no judgment from me".

I snicker a bit but when Max's death glare lands on me I shut up real quick.

"Just kidding, man".

"S'all good, lassies. Tonight, the night belongs to you,".

* * *

We drive in a comfortable silence down the street for some time, Max and I leaning up against each other and intertwining or fingers in odd ways.

"Your hands are so small!" I comment shyly, "It's adorable".

She snickers a little bit, "I think that's what I like most about myself. My hands are the just the right size to fit perfectly into yours".

I smile again, "You are one smooth motherfucker".

She blushes, "I'm _your_ smooth motherfucker".

"We are idiots... aren't we?".

She nods and fails to stifle a laugh, "But we can be idiots together".

Even the cabbie chuckles softly at our childish sense of humor before pulling the cab into a parking lot.

"Here's yer stop," he says, turning to give us a warm smile, "You two have fun now, ya hear?".

We nod and shuffle out of the cab, Max waiting patiently on the sidewalk while I pay our fair.

I pull my wallet and hand the man our fair plus the 20 I promised. "Here you go man, sorry you had to put up with our dumbness".

The cabbie shakes his head and pushes the money back at me, "Keep it... t'night yer ride's free".

I blink in surprise, "Really? Shit... thanks, dude,"

He gestures back towards Max, "You take good care of 'er. Treat 'er right... she's a keeper,".

I nod vigorously, "She... she is. Thanks, man. Take care tonight, m'kay?".

"You too, lassie".

I smile, watching as the cab drives off.

"What was that all about?" Max asks as she comes up beside me.

I simply shrug. "Nothing. Just... shooting the breeze,".

"Oh...".

I blink and shake my head, pouring my full attention onto my tiny girlfriend.

"So... we ready to crash this sorry excuse of a party?".

Max snickers, "I'm _hella_ ready!".


	34. Let's Dance

~Max~

Okay... maybe _hella ready_ , was a bit of a stretch.

Alright, it's a flat-out lie.

I'm not ready for this... I mean, I thought I was but...

The _moment_ Chloe and I step through the doors of the small community center, it's like I've gone back in time.

And not in a good way.

It's the music that does it for me... it's loud and bumping. I can feel the beat reverberate in my chest.

 _It's just like the Vortex Club party..._

There are a lot of people, more than I had anticipated.

Crowds have always made me uncomfortable, but now? After everything I've been through?

I hold in a whimper when Chloe looks down at me, making me realize that I've stopped dead in my tracks.

"You good?" she asks.

I nod and let her tug me along again, pushing through the crowd.

 _As long as you're with me... I'm fine._

I try assuming my calm, shy, hipster look even though I am _anything_ but calm.

I've been good about hiding my panic and anxiety from Chloe, pushing the fears deep down until I forget about them. I don't want to add to her burden, I need her to know that I'm getting better, that the past is nothing more than that... _the past._

I need her to know that I don't regret my choice, that I'm happy with the life we've created even if it's not the best.

"Max?".

I blink, "Yeah... sorry, just lost in thought".

"You do that a lot," Chloe points out, stopping us in front of the punch table. She picks up a cup of punch and holds it under her nose for a moment before handing it to me.

I give her a confused look to which she simply shrugs, "Force of habit".

"Oh...".

She nods, "Yeah".

Even though she hasn't talked to me about it since that day at the lighthouse, I shudder at the knowledge that we've both been drugged, kidnapped, and photographed against our will.

The photo I found in Nathan's room is still seared in my head.

I shake my head a little, trying to get those thoughts out of my mind.

So we stand by the beverage table for a while, watching the couples around us enjoying their evening.

"Hey... will you be okay if I leave you here for a sec? One of my work friends said he was going to be here and I want you to meet him" Chloe says after a moment, looking down at me with a patient smile.

I swallow hard, dreading the mere thought of her leaving my side but... I nod anyway.

"Yeah... I'll stay right here".

"'kay. BRB" she says, shooting me a wink.

I sigh unevenly and watch as Chloe weaves through the crowd, disappearing in seconds.

I take a breath and close my eyes.

 _You can do this, Max... you don't need to be afraid. There's no storm or psycho teachers or students out to get you. You're safe. You can have a normal life again... and you get to have it with Chloe..._

"Heyy, you wanna dance?".

I jump a bit, looking around to see who just spoke.

"Over here, babe".

I turn to my left and see a skeevy looking guy standing at the table.

"So... what's a pretty little thing like you doin' here all alone?".

I blush and look away, "I'm not here alone,".

"Says the girl who's alone".

"I came with someone if you must know," I say, trying to hide my slight panic.

"Who you with? I guarantee I'd be better company," the skeevy guy says, taking a small step closer.

I take a huge step back, "Not likely,".

The guy snickers, "Heh, is that a challenge? Cause I'm a knockout in the looks department".

I can't help but laugh at that, "I doubt that too".

He huffs, "Bitch,".

I shrug, "I've been called worse".

 _Well, I'm not wrong..._

"Something going on here?" A voice says, making the skeevy guy go stiff.

I look up and see Chloe returning with a green haired boy about her age.

"Nope, just... talking," I reply, immediately clinging to Chloe's side.

The guy genuinely seems intimidated by Chloe as he moves away from me.

"Yeah... talking" he mutters.

"Ah, good. Cause if not... we're going to have a bit of a problem".

He shuffles back even more, almost knocking over the punch table, "Nope! No problem here...".

"That's what I thought... now if you'd excuse us".

And with that, Chloe, me and her green-haired walk away.

"You okay?" she asks once we're a good distance away, sounding genuinely concerned, "What did he want, he didn't try and hurt you did he?".

I shake my head, "N- no. Just some skeevy guy hitting on the wrong girl".

She stops for a moment and brings me in for a tight hug, holding me there for a while. "Sorry, it took me so long. You'd think finding a 6-foot dude with green hair would be easy in a crowd like this".

I snicker when she pulls away, waving shyly at the green-haired man.

"Hiya".

"Max, this is Sean. Sean, Max" Chloe says, gesturing between the who of us.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Max," Sean says in a warm Irish accent.

I giggle, "Finally?".

Chloe blushes and looks away.

"She talks about you all the time. In fact, Chloe here won't shut up about you".

"She... she does?" I ask, flattered slightly.

"Ugh, I don't talk about her that much do I?" Chloe asks.

"I'm pretty sure even HR knows about, Max," he says with a smile much like Chloe's.

She shrugs and pulls me to her side, "Well, What can I say, she's the center of my universe".

* * *

We talk at the punch bowl for a while, getting to know each other.

I stay quiet, only talking when absolutely necessary.

God, I wish I could get over myself and just talk to people, like a normal human.

Socializing has always been a struggle for me... especially up in Seattle.

Chloe was always there to help me, sometimes even talking for me when my anxiety got in the way.

"You said you were from Arcadia Bay, right?".

Chloe and I go stiff.

"Um... yeah, why?" She asks, trying not to freak out or anything.

"So you moved _just_ before the tornado, huh. Consider yourselves lucky. They released another update report the other day".

"And?" I surprise both myself and Chloe by asking.

"Well... they're rebuilding the town. Or what was left of it,".

"And the people?".

"Max... don't-" Chloe warns, knowing that I'm not going to be able to handle this.

But I ignore her.

"Oh, well. In total, there are about 500 people dead, and 200 injured or missing. But that's just what the internet told me, could be more, could be less," Sean says, giving me an odd look.

Arcadia Bay had a population of a little over a thousand people.

Half those people are dead... dead because of me.

I killed them.

They're dead because of me

"Hey, you alright? You seem a little pale" Sean says, reaching out to me.

I flinch at his movement and blink, taking a step back.

"You're okay, Max... it's okay," Chloe says softly, trying to keep her voice low and calm.

"I... I- I um. I'm just gonna-".

And then I run.

Or... try to.

I'm leg prevents me from moving _too_ fast, but I still hurry to put as much distance between me and that conversation as possible.

 _You knew this was going to happen!_ I scold myself, _you're a fucking idiot, why did you think you could handle it?!_

I can hear Chloe calling my name, but still, I ignore her.

Forcing my way through the crowd, I stumble across a door.

I push through it until I find myself outside the community center and in an alleyway.

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths._

I shuffle outside and take in long deep breaths, desperate to get my heart rate down.

"Max? Max! Shit, hey... you're okay... you're okay" Chloe says once she catches up to me, embracing me from behind.

I struggle in her grasp for a second, my breath catching in my throat.

"I'm s- sorry," I mutter, tears clouding my vision.

She releases me and holds me out in front of her.

"It wasn't your fault, alright?" Chloe says, cupping my cheek and swiping a tear away with her thumb, "None of that was your fault".

I shake my head a little, but she continues anyway.

"Listen to me, Max. The tornado happened because fucked up shit happens sometime, okay? It happened, but not because of you,".

"You don't know that!" I protest, tears spilling from my eyes.

"You're right... I don't. But it's what I believe... and I want you to believe it too".

I sob a little more and fall into her embrace.

"I'm sorry... I- I didn't mean to ruin this evening, or embarrass you infront of your friend".

"You didn't. And right now I could care less about friends. All I care about is you".

I blush and sniffle, resting my head on her chest.

"We can still have fun and act like idiots if you want. I get if you wanna go home though... that was... _fuck_ , that was a lot to take in".

"I- I think I'll be okay," I say, remembering that tonight was my whole idea.

"Don't say that just because you want to make me happy, Max. I'm fine if we skip out on the dance, it's not like there won't be another one".

I sigh, "Just one dance and then we go home".

Chloe chuckles a little, "Huh, alright... I think we can manage that".

So, Chloe and I stay out in the cold dump of an alley for a while longer, waiting until I'm relaxed enough to rejoin the party.

"Ready?".

I nod and smile when Chloe leans in and kisses me softly on the lips, "Yeah... and, Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better".

"That's what I'm here for. Now, come on, let's dance" She says, leading me back into the crowded building.

"I've never actually danced with anyone like this before. I'm not even sure I _can_ dance," I say shyly.

"Well, maybe you just need a partner to dance with... uh, figuratively and literally".

Chloe leads me over to the DJ's station where she whispers something into the mans his ear.

He smiles and nods, shooting me a kind wink.

I blush, when Chloe turns back to me, a mischievous look glinting in her eyes.

"What are you up too, Chloe?".

She just smiles and walks me to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

 **OOC: Yes. Sean is supposed to be Jacksepticeye. I thought I'd add him in here since he's the only reason I found Life is Strange.**


	35. All About Us

_**To be read with He is We (ft Owl City)'s: All About Us**_

* * *

~Max~

"Are you ready?" Chloe asks just as the music begins to play.

I don't recognize the song, but its slow pace seems easy enough to dance to.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply as I place my hands on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my waist.

 **"Take my hand  
I'll teach you to Dance  
I'll spin you around  
Won't let you fall down**

 **Would you let me lead?  
You can step on my feet  
Give it a try  
It'll be alright"**

Chloe takes a step forward, I take a step back.

She steps to the left, I step to the left and so on and so forth.

We dance like this for a while, not saying anything as a few other couples join us on the dance floor.

 **"The room's hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We're doin' this right**

 **'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us"**

We've been out like this in public before, hell Chloe and I full on made out in the fucking street and nobody so much as batted an eye, but this, for some reason, feels completely different.

"Hey," Chloe whispers, watching me as I eye the crowd watching us, "Just focus on me alright. Just imagine that it's just us, nobody else around and it's just me and you... dancing alone at home in our PJs".

I giggle, imagining that playing out in my head. "You're a dork,"

"Well, It takes one to know one".

I scoff playfully and give her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

She cringes in mock pain and laughs, "Ooh, that hurt".

"Shut up and dance with me you big softy," I say, leaning up against her chest.

Chloe smiles and rests her head on top of mine. "Sure thing, Maxie".

 **"Suddenly,**

 **I'm feeling brave**

 **I don't know what's got into me**  
 **Why I feel this way**  
 **Can we dance**  
 **Real slow?**  
 **Can I hold you**

 **Can I hold you close?"**

So we continue to dance, Chloe leading me in smooth movements.

I close my eyes and listen closely to the slightly upbeat song that wafts through the speakers.

 **"The room's hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We're doin' this right**

 **'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us"**

"You're way better at this that I am... w-where did you learn to dance like this," I say, realizing that I've stepped on her toes at least 6 times.

"Joyce used to make me take dance lessons during the summer. I always thought they were hella bullshit, but... I guess they paid off", Chloe says as she looks up at the ceiling and closes her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom" she whispers under her breath.

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hear that, but I try to dismiss it without being reminded that I'm kinda responsible for Joyce's death...not to mention everyone else we ever knew.

I always wonder if Chloe secretly hates me for letting her family die.

She cries sometimes, either for a nightmare or... or when she thinks she's alone.

It hurts to listen to... especially the time she cried out Joyce's name in the middle of the night.

It's not always, Joyce's name though...

Sometimes it's Rachel's.

It hurts me knowing Chloe's still hurting over her, even though Rachel had hurt her too.

I don't know how I should feel about that... I don't know how I should feel about anything anymore.

 **"Do you hear that, love?**

 **They're playin' our song**

 **Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feelin' it**

 **Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?**

 **Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?**

 **Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?"**

When her gaze finally returns to me, I smile at how Chloe's eyes shine like sapphires in this dim lighting.

"How the hell did I manage to get an amazing punk rocker like you to fall for a shy cliché geek like me?" I ask, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Hmm, cliché? Dude, you're the most unique and special person I've ever met. And what's not to love? You're smart, you're kind, not to mention hella sexy... Max, you... you're everything I could have ever wanted in a person, and then some" she replies with the trademark cheesy grin.

"I smile and look back up at her, sighing unevenly, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh shit, don't cry! I- I know I can be cheezy but... oh my god,".

"I giggle an wipe at my face, "You ham! I'm fine, it's just-".

"Just what?".

I focus on her face and lips, smiling shyly, "I know I made the right choice".

Chloe grins and leans in, pecking me softly on the lips.

Oh no... a simple peck won't do, right now, I want a real fucking kiss.

So, before Chloe pulls away. I place my hand behind her head and press her lips hard against mine.

 **"Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining  
it's all about us (It's all about us)  
it's all about us  
(do you hear that, love?)"**

"Heh, easy tiger... wait till we get home" she whispers, a big goofy smile plastered on her face.

I scoff playfully and push away, my cheeks burning slightly, "You are a dork, dork".

We snicker at each other before returning to kissing, completely ignoring the people are starting to take notice of us.

 **"Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us**

 **'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's all about us  
Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all  
It's all about us"**

I'm the first to pull away, nearly out of breath form the prolonged kiss. I keep my eyes closed, taking in slow, shaky breaths.

"Max?" Chloe asks, her breathing slightly labored.

I slowly open my eyes and blush, "We... we totally just made out in the middle of the dance floor... didn't we?".

She chuckles softly and nods, "We totally did".

I swallow hard and look around us.

Sure enough, people are staring.

They're staring at us...

I squeeze Chloe's hand and close my eyes, suddenly feeling my ears begin to ring, slowly drowning out the light din of the room.

 _Just take a deep breath, Max. You're fine. Nothing's going to happen. You've got Chloe right next to you._

"Okay, Chlo... I think I've had my party excitement for the year. I'm ready to jet," I mutter, keeping my eyes shut.

Chloe doesn't respond... hell, she doesn't even move.

I open my eyes and look up at her, "Chloe?".

She's standing stock-still, not moving, and not breathing.

 _She's... frozen?_

I wave my hand in front of her face, gaining no immediate reaction.

Did I... Did I freeze time again?

I look around me, not hearing the music or quiet chatter of the room anymore.

I turn my attention to the hand that's still squeezing Chloe's, feeling my powers surging throughout my body.

I immediately release her hand, feeling time jolt forward.

 _"We totally did,"_ Chloe says again, repeating her last phrase.

I nod and stumble a little, letting out a harsh breath.

"A- awesomesauce".

"Hey are you okay?" she asks, resting a hand on my shaking shoulders.

I pull away and face her, trying to pull off an excited look. "Yeah... sorry, just... a bit anxious is all".

"Too much partying?" Chloe teases softly, "Ready to go home and cuddle on the couch with one of those cheesy Rom-Coms you like?".

I nod absently and continue to scan the crowd

 _People are still staring... why do I care? Why is this bugging me so much?_

Chloe gives me an odd look, "Did something happen to make you rewind?".

My eyes snap back to her as I blink, "What?".

"It's okay... I- I'm not upset or anything," she says, watching as my face pales slightly, "I just know that look".

"W- what look? I don't have a look," I reply unconvincingly.

Chloe chuckles a little and takes hold of my hand again, leading me off of the dance floor and through the crowd of whispering people. "Come on... let's go home".

I whimper a little, "I _don't_ have a look".

"Yea, you do. You get all glassy eyed and pale," She says, snatching a bottled water from the beverage table before pushing through the front doors of the community center.

The night is chill and both our breaths are visible each time we exhale.

"I didn't rewind Che, I promised I wouldn't" I insist, huffing slightly once we get to the bus stop in front of the building.

She ignores my statement and hands me the water bottle, "Here... drink this".

I sigh and grab the water bottle, willing to comply if it means that she'll believe me.

After taking a few long gulps, Chloe still stares at me expectantly.

"What?".

"So... you gonna tell me what happened?" she finally says with a weak smile.

"Nothing-".

"Max your nose is bleeding and you look like you saw a ghost".

I sputter on the water and immediately have my hand up against my nose, confused to find my upper lip dry.

"Wha-".

"All I want to know is if something happened... or was this one of your weird 'Panic Rewinds'?" Chloe says, keeping a surprisingly calm voice.

 _She just lied to me... but, I guess I can't complain since I lied to her..._

I sigh and close my eyes for a second, "Fine... you win. I'll spill".

"Alright, I'm listening,".

I take a deep breath before continuing, keeping my eyes closed. "Do... do you remember when Kate tried to... to um,".

"Yeah... and you somehow froze time right?".

I nod.

"Okay so...".

I just look at her, letting my words hang in the air.

Chloe blinks, "You... _froze_ time again?".

I nod.

Chloe's eyes grow wide as she brushes her hands through her hair, "Holy shit".

"I- I didn't even know I'd done it... I didn't _mean_ to do it it just... _happened_ ".

"I believe you," she says.

"Do you?".

"Max, have I ever doubted you? All that I really care about is that you're okay and you didn't overdo yourself".

I sigh, "How are you not upset? I- I mean... aren't you afraid that I'm-".

"No," Chloe says before I can even finish my thought, "You're not going to cause another storm, Max. You _didn't_ cause the first one".

I look down, slightly unconvinced.

"And I'm not upset because sometimes, you can't help but rewind, and others, it's not even your fault. And honestly, fuck the promise we made about not using your powers. That's not up for me to decide. I trust you and your choices... I'm still going to hold up my end of the deal though".

I look up at Chloe and shake my head, smiling dumbly, "I don't deserve you,".

She chuckles warmly and steps closer to me, resting her hands on my cheeks, "You deserve everything, Max. And I swear, no matter how long it takes... I'm going to give it to you".


	36. Letters Not Sent

~Chloe~

The bus arrives a few minutes later, and as we board, I can't help but notice Max is limping a little more than usual. But then again, I guess that's normal… this is the most she walked around since the accident.

*Sigh* The accident.

I still feel responsible for causing the crash, for causing Max to almost lose her life.

As we sit in the back of the bus, watching the world roll by, she puts her hand on my lap.

"It's not your fault, Chloe," she whispers.

I turn to her with a slightly confused expression.

 _Seriously… do her powers include mind reading?_

I don't know how, but... she can always tell what's on my mind.

"I know," I reply.

"Do you?" she asks softly, keeping her head resting against my chest.

I sigh and nod reassuringly, "Yeah… I do".

The accident may have not been my fault, but… my actions triggered it, or something.

Max cuddles up closer to me and sighs, "Thank you… for tonight, I mean. I know it didn't go exactly as planned but, thank you. Just thank you".

I chuckle a bit a worm my arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, "Well, it was my pleasure madam".

She giggles and rests her chin on my chest, looking up at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Chloe Price".

I smile and lean in, pressing our foreheads together, "And I love _you_ , Maxine Caulfield".

She giggles again, her warm breath spreading over my chest.

I shiver.

"You know… as much as I hate that name, I don't mind it as much when you say it. You make it sound pretty".

"Well, that's because it is! Max or Maxine, you are fucking beautiful, Caulfield".

"And you're a complete and hopeless romantic" she replies, giving me a light kiss on the nose.

I snicker a bit, "You're damn right I am. I am in love with the fact that I am in love with you,".

Max smiles dumbly at me and closes her eyes, snuggling up into my chest. "I love you, you dork".

"I love you too".

I kiss her forehead, holding there for a few seconds before pulling away.

We sit pressed up against each other until the bus rolls to a stop in front of our building.

We hop of the bus and stumble up the stairs to our apartment, acting in a complete love-drunk manner.

On the way up we run into one of our neighbors who smiles when she sees us.

"Hola, Max, Hola, Chloe".

"Hey, Ms. Martínez" I say, pausing for a moment to greet her.

Max waves shyly at her, "Hi".

Mrs. Martinez looks us up and down and claps her hands joyfully, "Mira qué tiernos son ustedes dos. ¿Tuviste una linda cita?".

"Uh… si, gracias," I say in slightly broken Spanish, "Fue una buena noche".

Ms. Martinez smiles again, walking up and giving my cheek a light pinch, "Estoy tan contento de escuchar eso. Bueno, los dejaré a ustedes dos ser ahora. cuídate y disfruta el resto de tu Noche. ¡adiós!".

We both smile and watch as she brushes past us, disappearing down the next flight of stairs.

Max looks up at me and smirk a little, "So… what'd she say?".

"She said we looked cute, I think… and uh, something about our date. The rest is beyond me…".

Max giggles and tug at my arm, gesturing for me to continue our way upstairs, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish,".

"Eh, neither did I. I guess the little I learned in high school stuck around" I say, fishing my keys out of my pocket, "All I know is how to ask for the bathroom, a few key phrases and some really bad pickup lines".

"Oh, is that so? Well seniora Price, why don't you woo me with that Spanish charm?".

"Very Well, Caulfield," I say with a sly smile as I push the door open and shuffle inside, leaning up against the door once I close it.

"Tus ojos son azules, como el océano. Y cariño, estoy perdido en el mar,".

She blushes even though I know she has no idea what I just said.

"W- what does that mean?".

I smile stupidly, "That's for me to know… and you to find out".

She scoffs and punches my shoulder, "Chlo, what's it mean?".

I smile again and reach out, pulling Max a little closer, resting our foreheads together again.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And honey, I'm lost at sea,".

Her face goes beet red and I smile, placing soft kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"Tell me more".

"Tú eres mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. no soy nada sin ti,".

Max whimpers with pleasure as I continue to kiss her, dropping her hands to my sides and sliding them behind my jacket, pulling me closer to her small body, "And what does that mean?".

I hum and nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck, continuing to kiss her warm skin, "It means that You are my love, my life, my all. And I am nothing without you".

Max sighs breathily and pulls away, looking up at me with those ocean blue eyes, "I love you so much, Chloe" she whispers.

"I love you more than life itself," I admit, giving her a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

She hums with pure pleasure, deepening our kiss as it grows hungrier and hungrier.

I can't help but let out a small moan when Max pulls away, biting my lower lip.

I search her face for a moment, seeing an expression I can only describe as _devilish._

I blush hard.

"Room?".

She nods, "Room".

I snicker a bit and pick Max up when she jumps up into my arms, returning to her onslaught of kisses.

I shuffle over to the room, gently laying Max down on the bed before basically ripping off my jacket.

"Are you sure about this" I ask, making sure she's _actually_ up for this.

She nods timidly.

"Makeout and we'll see where things go," she says, making grabby hands at me.

I chuckle and jump back onto the bed with her.

Max grabs me by the shirt, pulling me even closer.

We giggle and continue to kiss, our breathing getting heavier and more labored.

Max whispers my name a few times, a smile gracing her lips.

I smile back, running my fingers through her beautiful hair. "I don't remember… did I tell you, you look hot in that dress?".

Max giggles, burying her face in my neck.

"Ha, well… it's going on sale tonight,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so?".

She nods and snickers a bit, "Yeah… in about 5 minutes, it's 100% off".

I snort and laugh out loud, falling over onto the bed.

"Hahaha! Oh my god… you… that's adorable!" I exclaim.

Max looks at me like I'm nuts and slaps my chest playfully, "You're an asshole! I'm trying to be flirty!".

I keep laughing, tears springing in my eyes, "I know, I'm sorry! I- it's just… y- you being flirty… I'm _so_ not used to it! It's fucking adorable!".

"You suck, you totally killed the mood," She says, failing to hide the smile in her voice.

I watch as she pretends to storm off, but before she can gets too far, I grab her arm and pull her back on top of me.

We both snicker and kiss. "You're a dork…".

"I know," I reply, kissing her again.

"Why does it feel like whenever things get interesting between us, something happens to kill the mood?".

"I'm sorry if you feel that way," I say again, continuing with the kisses, "It'll happen when it happens".

She sighs and hums when I move my kisses to her jawline and neck, "I know… I just *sigh* I dunno- gah! I can't think with you doing that".

"Is... that a good thing?" I ask.

Max giggles and takes hold of my face, cradling it in her hands.

"A very good thing,".

We continue to kiss, returning to the hot and heavy state we were in moments ago.

The air is filled with soft breathing and light moans, Max whimpering with pleasure every so often.

Everything is calm and quiet… until it's not.

Suddenly a loud knock at the front door breaks us from our kiss induced trance.

"Who the fuck is that?" I growls softly, annoyed that the mood was killed… again.

"I dunno. If we're quiet maybe they'll go away," Max whispers, trying to return my attention to what we were doing.

I nod and try to get my zen back but it's no use.

The knocking continues, but this time it's followed by a click.

Max goes stiff under me.

"Did… did someone junt unlock the door?" She asks timidly.

I gesture for her to "shush" as we both hear soft footfalls echoing throughout the apartment.

"Max? Chloe? Anyone home?" A thankfully familiar voice says.

"Dad?" Max says, basically pushing me off of her.

We both get up and scramble over to the living room where we're met with a rather embarrassed looking Ryan Caulfield standing in front of us.

I look down at ourselves and realize what a disheveled state our clothes are in.

 _Oh, god._

"H- hey, Dad," Max says, smoothing her dress down and fixing her hair, "W- what are you doing here?".

"Um… I came by to drop off some stuff, buuut...methinks I came at a bad time,".

I swallow hard and nod, "You think?".

His face turns an even deeper red.

"A- anyways," Max said, looking at the box in her father's hands, "Is that all the stuff I asked for?".

He nods, thankful for the small distraction from our incredibly awkward situation, "Yes! And there's another box in the car… um, I'll go get it".

And with that, Ryan shoves the box in my hand and makes a beeline for the door.

We both watch and flinch slightly when the door slams closed.

"Remind me again why we gave him a key?" I say, turning to Max, who's buried her face in her hands.

"It _was_ for emergencies, but I guess he thought it was a welcome invitation to drop by whenever he likes," she mutters, "And I totally forgot that I said he could drop some stuff off while we were out".

I nod and look down at the box in my hands, "So… what's in the box?".

Max rolls her eyes and I snicker.

" _What's in the box?!_ " I say again, whining slightly.

"It's going to be _your_ head if you don't shut up," she say says with a sarcastic sigh, "It's stuff from my room in Seattle. I asked my dad to pick some stuff up on his last trip over there. It just some special trinkets and stuff, mostly photos, journals… things like that,".

"Cool beans," I say, setting the taped up box down and pulling out my pocket knife, "Mind if I parooz through your past?".

She shrugs and comes up beside me, kissing my cheek softly.

"Go ahead. Just keep my Dad entertained when he comes back. I'm going to change out of this dress. My dad already thinks we've done the nasty,".

"Dude, you can say 'sex'. It's not like it's a bad word or anything".

She blushes and pulls away a bit, "I- I know, it just weird".

"You're weird. But that's why I love you. Now hurry up and dress, I wanna see your face when I read your diary," I say, grabbing a book titled "Diary".

Max leans in and quickly snatches the book, running off to the room.

"Nope! Not now, not yet. This is off limits to all Chloes," she laughs, locking the door behind her.

I giggle and turn back to the box, "Am I going to find old cringey selfies of a prepubescent Max Caulfield in here? Ooh, or even better. Pictures of you with that fugly ponytail".

Max laughs from the other side of the door, "Nope, that was the first thing to go the moment I touched down in Seattle. But, you may find some of me with braces,".

"Even better!" I say, pulling some books out and setting them out on the coffee table.

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?".

I snicker, "The company I keep. But seriously, you with braces equals adorbs".

"I doubt it," she replies, rustling around for a moment before pushing the door open, "They made me look like a big dorky idiot, but then again that seems to be your type".

"You're damn straight," I say, turning to see Max in one of my oversized t-shirts that fits like a baggy dress on her.

I smirk, "Thought you said you were gonna change?".

She sticks her tongue out at me and moves to the kitchen, "Shut up, it's the only thing I could find".

As I sort out a few more items from the box, Ryan returns with one hand covering his eyes.

"I- I'm coming in! _~Hope everyone's decent,_ " he says, almost walking into the counter.

Max chuckles and takes the box from his hands, "It's okay, Dad. We weren't doing anything".

 _Sure we weren't… it wasn't like we were going to go to town or anything,_ I think to myself, watching a Ryan wipes his brow and sighs.

"So… I take it the dance went well?".

"It was fun… maybe a bit too much social interaction too soon but it was fun".

"Ditto," I say, watching as Max brings the box over to me.

"Well, you never were much of a social butterfly, Max" the man says, "But it's nice to see you try to put yourself out there a little more,".

I note that Max stiffens up a little at the mere mention of a butterfly, but I place my hand over the hand that's still on the box and look up at her, mouthing, " _You're okay"_.

She smiles a bit. "Anyways, I'll leave you two be now. I'll call you in the morning, Okay?".

Max and I nod and slowly move our hands away from each other.

"Okay. We'll see you then, pops," Max says, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah… catch you on the flipside, Ryan," I say awkwardly, watching as he comes up and kisses Max on the head before leaving through the door.

Once he's gone, we both remain quiet, the only sound to be heard is that of a ticking clock.

" _Butterfly_ , Max? Seriously?" I ask, looking up at her.

She crosses her arms and hugs herself with an unsteady sigh.

"It's not funny,".

I continue to look at her, my expression growing more concerned.

"I'm not laughing,".

I know Max has certain triggers… we both do, but it gets really worrying when said triggers are so simple.

"I just… *sigh* let's just look through this stuff and go to bed. I- I don't really want to talk about my stupid triggers right now," Max says, slowly kneeling down beside me.

I give her one last patient smile before giving in and ripping open the other box.

Most of the items within are photo albums filled with pictures, most of which are of scenery and buildings.

There are some of Max with two people I've never seen before, and when I ask who they are, Max's default reply is "It doesn't matter".

It's weird that she doesn't talk much about her social life in Seattle (not that she had much of one) but I do know she had at least a few close friends to keep her company.

I sigh and absently reach into the box again, pulling out a small stack of about 4 faded letters that bring a smile straight to my face.

"Heh, holy shit dude! Are these the letters you were telling me about?" I ask, pilfering through the stack.

Just as I pull off the rubber band holding everything together, Max snatches it out of my hand and holds it tightly against her chest.

"Hey, gimme that!".

I blink, somewhat confused, "Uh… isn't that my line? And also, what the fuck?".

She blushes and releases her death grip on the letters.

"I… s- sorry. It's just.. T- there's a lot of stuff I wrote that…".

She lets her voice trail off before looking down in something that's close to shame.

I hear her sniffle a little before handing me the stack with shaky hands.

"I'm sorry,".

I give her a confused look watching as she pulls her knees to her chest.

"Max, are you-".

"Just open it, Chloe," Max snaps softly, "Just open it".

I comply after a moment of watching my girlfriend seemingly try to shrink herself back, making herself look 10x smaller than she actually is.

The oldest letter dates all the way back to a few weeks after Max stopped messaging me back.

" _Are_ these the letters your mom was talking about?" I ask, looking over at her.

But Max doesn't hear me.

She's full-on rocking herself in place, tiny hiccups floating in the air around her.

I scoot closer and wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Max, if it's something you don't want me to read… I won't read it,".

She lifts her head up and shakes it vigorously.

"No! I- I want you to see it… I- I need you to see it, I- I… I…".

And then she's gone again, dissolving into a puddle of tears.

I keep my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer so she's curled herself up against my chest.

I feel her warm tears soak through my shirt, so I pull her closer. Staring down at the letters in my hand.

 _This is it, Chloe… now you don't have to wonder what she was thinking when she decided to abandon you._ She didn't abandon me, I protest in my head, she never forgot about me… never, ever.

She kept her promise.

She came back and she's here and she's never leaving.

With a small sigh, I place a soft kiss on Max's head and get to my feet, causing her to grip onto my shirt more tightly.

But her grip doesn't last and she whimpers a small bit as I move farther away.

"C- Chloe? Where… what are you doing?" she asks, watching as I wander into the kitchen.

I don't reply, not that I really need to, Max can see exactly what I'm doing.

I stand over the trash can for a moment before dropping the stack of letters inside.

"I-... I don't want to know what you said, Maxie. At this point… it doesn't really matter".

Her eyes grow wide as she scrambles to her feet and tries to retrieve the discarded letters.

"No, No! You have to read them, you have to know that I didn't want to abandon you! I need you to not hate me for this anymore!" she cries.

I hold her back when she tries to squeeze past me and pull her into a tight hug.

"Max, I… I don't hate you for that. I know you didn't purposely try to screw me over! When you first came back, I basically willed myself to hate you because there wasn't a single Max hating bone in my body. I never hated you… I may have acted like it but I never hated you, I couldn't even if I wanted to".

Max just shakes her head and continues to try to push past me, "Please, please, please… do it for me… I need you to know".

I sigh and hold her even tighter, pulling her head to rest right over my heart.

"Max…. I just. It's going to open up a lotta old wounds, wounds that have just barely healed. I really don't think it's a good idea to reopen them".

Max whimpers again, sounding so sad and pitiful it nearly breaks my heart.

But I stay strong.

"Please, Chloe… I need you to not be upset at me anymore".

"I'm not upset," I say, smoothing her hair back, "I'm not upset, okay?".

"I just.. I don't understand! How are you so okay with everything I've done. You should hate me! Look at all the things I took away from you!" Max blurts, sobbing even harder now.

"You know why I'm so okay with all the bullshit that's happened?" I ask, pulling her away for a moment.

She looks up at me and blinks, eyes red and make-up running.

"I'm okay with it because I love you, and nothing you do could even make me hate you".

She shakes her head again, tears continuing to fall.

"I don't understand, Chloe… I don't understand".

"You don't have to understand," I say, softly brushing her tears away with the pads of my thumbs, "You just need to know that I love you, forever and always, and till the end of time".

I lean in carefully and press a tender kiss on Max's lips, feeling her completely relax under my touch.

I pull away when her whimpers settle and are replaced with a small shaky sigh.

I rest my hand on the side of her face, brushing stray hairs behind her ear.

"You okay now?".

She nods and takes another small breath leaning heavily into my chest, "Till the end of time?".

I nod and press a firm kiss on her head, "Till the end of time".

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Mira qué tiernos son ustedes dos. ¿Tuviste una linda cita?_ **= "Look how cute you two are. Did you have a nice date?"**

 _Fue una buena noche_ **= "It was a good night"**

 _Estoy tan contento de escuchar eso. Bueno, los dejaré a ustedes dos ser ahora. cuídate y disfruta el resto de tu Noche. ¡adiós!_ **= I'm so happy to hear that. Well, I'll let you two be now. take care and enjoy the rest of your night. bye!**

 **I really hope I got this right. Please let me know if I misspelled anything**


	37. For Us

-7 months later-

September… how the fuck can it be September again?

God, it's nearly been a year since Max and I left Arcadia Bay, a year since we were reunited…wowzers.

I have something big planned for us, something I promised a long time ago.

The plan is to take Max down to California for the month, take her on that road trip down to Big Sur and beyond. While we both could use a vacation, this trip is also a gimmick to get her outta of Oregon since along with our one year anniversary of being a couple, is the one year anniversary of the destruction of Arcadia Bay.

I honestly don't know how she's going to handle it, I mean… she's already been through so much. Max and I have already done our grieving, accepting the fact that people died and being thankful that people lived. But we don't bother to check who. Frankly… I don't want to know whose what, and I know for a fact that Max doesn't want to know either.

She wakes up sometimes… in a cold sweat, screaming my name in a blind panicking to the point where she can barely breathe. Other times she just wakes up in tears, softly sobbing to herself until I hold her, reassuring her that everything is okay.

I get the nightmares too… vivid ones. Once that makes me wonder if Max actually managed to find a way to bring us both back in time. Sometimes, I'm back in the bathroom with Nathan pinning me against the wall, his gun jamming in my stomach and others I'm back on that fucking cliff, the ice cold rain pelting on my skin as Max and I watch Arcadia Bay get ripped to fucking shreds.

We never really talk about what happened or what we see in our dreams, but I don't think we really need to… or want to.

Some things are best left unsaid.

* * *

"Hey, Max?" I ask one night as I'm lying in bed, watching as she flips through one of her old photo albums, "Your dad's not planning anything for your birthday… is he?".

She shrugs and shifts around on the edge of the mattress, continuing flipping through the album, "Not that I know of. He might just come visit or something… why?".

I smile and tap her elbows with my toes, "Well, I sorta had an idea".

That gets her to turn around, an impish grin on her lips. "That can't be good".

I stick my tongue out at her and wait until she turns around and faces me.

"What's up?".

"Well, we've been together for almost a year, _and_ your birthday is coming up soon… so… why don't we finally take that road trip we've been talking about?".

"The one to Portland or…".

"Big Sur and Beyond, Max. Good ol' sunny California!". Max blushes and turns away a bit.

"I… I'm not sure about California but… a road trip sounds nice. Maybe it'll help me get back into the swing of things when it comes to taking pictures".

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion for a moment, but then let them settle.

"Why no Cali? I thought we were past that".

"You know why, Chlo… I don't feel right intruding on something that means so much to you… and… _her,_ ".

I swallow hard, "You wouldn't be intruding, Max. You'd be joining us… well, me".

She scoffs softly and sighs, "I know… I know, Chloe. I just...that's _your_ dream, not mine. And our dream was to go to Portland, and look where we are!".

"Well… dreams change," I say, softly, "Hmm, tell you what. How about we pick a direction, hop in our shiny new truck and just drive".

"Just… drive?" She repeats with intrigue.

"Just drive, drive until we find somewhere... for us".

Max looks over at me again and smiles, "I like that idea… just us,".

"Us, and the open road".

"That sounds fun,".

"Of course it'll be fun!".

"Because you're there?" she asks with a smirk.

"You bet!".

Max rolls her eyes and laughs, "Ya know, this actually might be the best idea you've ever had".

I smile mischievously. "I am pretty amazing aren't I?" I say, grabbing the pillow out from under my head and throwing it at her, nearly knocking her off the bed.

"You bitch!" She laughs, grabbing a pillow of her own and hitting me with it.

"Oh, It's SO on" I reply as we continue our pillow fight, laughing like the idiots we are.

This goes on for a while until we abandon the pillows and play-wrestle in each other's arms until I basically have Max pinned down beneath me.

We just stare at each other for a few brief moments, our breathing slightly labored.

Max is the one who makes the first move, placing a hand behind my neck and forcing my head down until my lips meet hers.

"Hmph!" I mumble, my words muffled by the sudden gesture. But that sure as hell doesn't stop me from returning the favor.

"You know, for someone who only been in the dating game for less than a year, you're pretty fucking good at initiating make out," I choke out between heated kisses.

Max simple hums in response, a smile gracing her lips when I flip her around, placing myself on the bottom. "You've taught me well, plus… you're kinda irresistible," she says, finally allowing herself to take a breath.

I smile and give her a quick peck on the lips before lying back down on the bed, "You know, it's weird hearing all this flirty stuff coming from you".

"I know," Max replies, lying down next to me, "It's kinda weird for me too. I've never really felt that kind of way for anyone aside from you,".

"Well, I should hope so! You know, me being your girlfriend and all…" I say with a cheeky grin.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean,".

"I know".

And just as fast as the heated moment came, it passes without a second thought.

"So, tell me more about this trip," Max says as she curls up closer to me, her head resting on my chest.

"I don't know, It's sorta a birthday gift and vacation all rolled into one. Plus, I want to get out more, you know? See the world".

"God, the way you put it, it sounds like you're trying to run away from something".

When I don't reply, she then turns to me with a worried look.

" **Are** you trying to escape something?".

I sigh and still don't respond, this time shifting slightly away from her.

"What's wrong Chloe...are… are you worried about something? Talk to me..." Max continues, sounding genuinely worried.

"I... I'm worried about you, okay? I just… *sigh* I don't know what to do about… you know... _that,_ " I admit as I turn away, avoiding her gaze.

Max lets out a little sigh, and nods.

"Oh…".

"Yeah," I reply, keeping my gaze off of her.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up,"

I look up with little surprise.

"I-is that what this trip is really about?" she asks, "To escape?".

I nod in shame, that's basically all I wanted to do... escape from our past.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm just some stupid kid trying to run away from things that scare me. I'm a coward".

"That's not stupid," Max says sternly, "And you're not a coward".

"I am! I can't even fucking talk to you about this!".

"Neither can I, Chloe" she protests, "We're both scared... but we can be scared together. We can face this together".

I scoff softly, "Together forever right?".

"And till the end of time,".

"Till the end of time," I repeat again.

"I still think we should go,".

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?".

"But instead of trying to escape, let's go for us, ok?" Max says, leaning in to kiss me again.

"For us" I whisper, closing the gap between us.


	38. Him

~Chloe~

 _-September 25th-_

Max and I plan to leave on the first of October and head down to Salem, spend a few days there then skip over to a few more small towns before finally driving all the way to sunny San Fransisco. It's not Santa Monica, but it's still California so it's better than nothing. It's weird, thinking that it's been an entire year since the tornado... it doesn't feel like it. But maybe that's because we both carry the weight of our choices on our shoulders every day. Max and I still don't talk about it, I don't think we really need to. A lot of it is stuff we've promised never to talk about, like the 'dark room' and Rachel. It's not that **I'm** opposed to telling Max about Rachel and me's antics as teens, it's just... _odd_ considering that Max is my current girlfriend. I mean... it's not like Rachel and I weren't together... it's just weird considering I told Rachel a lot about Max and now I'm telling Max a lot about Rachel.

*sigh*

I'm getting off topic now.

Anyways, since we might be out of town and state for a while, Max called her father over for dinner so we can tell him about our trip and ask if he'll house sit for us.

"So... think he'll do it?" I ask Max as I set the small table.

She shrugs and stirs at something on the stove. "I don't see why he won't do it," she says, "I mean... it's not like he has anything better to do other than mope around an empty house all day"

I chuckle a bit but hold my tongue when Max gives me a stern look, "Sorry".

"S'fine... just. It's a lot for him to prosses. It's a lot for _me_ to prosses,".

I nod solemnly and set the last few items down before walking over to the kitchen and embracing her from behind, making sure she sees me first of course. "I know... I don't mean to sound insensitive to the situation or anything".

She sighs softly and smiles when I nuzzle her neck, "No harm done, Chloe, now let me finish making this or dinner will be later than it already is".

"I can stand to go hungry if it means getting cuddles and kisses from you," I say, nipping at her neck softly.

She stiffens up a little and clears her throat, "I honestly don't think my dad would much appreciate finding us in a disheveled state again. I'm still recovering from the last incident".

"Alright, alright, fine," I say, pulling away slightly, "but can we at least cuddle _after_ your dad leaves?".

Max turns to me with a deadpan expression for a moment before cracking a smile. "Fine. But only if you behave".

 _YES YES YES!_

"Cool," I say, trying to rein in my internal excitement. What? Max's cuddles are the best!

"Can I go back to cooking now?" Max asks, turning back to the stove.

"If you can call that cooking," I tease, giving her one last peck on the cheek, scurrying over to the couch before she can smack my ass.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Max exclaims, failing to mask her amused chuckle, "You're the one who's better at cooking,".

"Says who?".

"Says the one who'd make pancakes every time I slept over".

I raise my hands in surrender, "Fine, you got me. Next time I'll try my hand at making something that doesn't have the word _'instant'_ in front of it".

With another light chuckle, Max raises her hand back to me and flips me off. "Fuck you".

"Love you too, Babe!" I call, getting her to chuckle again.

"You're too much. Just be ready when my dad gets here, okay? I don't want you to fall asleep like last time".

I roll my eyes and grab the remote, lounging back on the couch. "I won't, Max. Swear".

* * *

Aaand that ends up being a lie. I knock out 5 minutes into whatever I was watching, so the next time I open my eyes, Ryan is suddenly sitting next to me.

"What the fu-!?" I exclaim, nearly jumping out of my skin as I tumble off the couch.

He laughs with the same warmth Max does. "It's nice to see you, too, Chloe".

"Christ... sorry, dude. ya caught me off guard is all," I say, picking myself up off the ground.

"Yeah... no shit," Max says, standing behind the couch which makes me jump again. "Have a nice nap?".

I look straight into her stern eyes and nod, "Yeah, but just because I dreamt about you".

That's not exactly a lie. I did dream about Max but it's not the kind of dream I can just openly talk about, _especially_ with her dad sitting right there.

Max seems to get the gist of my stare and blushes deeply, dropping the subject immediately, "Anyways, dinner's finally ready, so you can go wash up".

"How long have I been out?" I ask, getting up and stretching out like a cat.

"Less than an hour," Max replies, "Dad just got here".

Ryan nods and gets up as well.

"Come on, Kiddo," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner, "Let's wash up and eat, then you both can tell me more about what's been going on".

I nod and force a smile.

"Yeah, let's do that".

So once we all wash up and gather at the small table, we all start sharing tidbits of our new lives.

"So, how's singles life treating you?" I ask, earning a swift kick from Max from under the table.

I guess now would be a good time to mention that over the course of the past 7 months since the whole Vanessa thing, she and Ryan's divorce had been finalized. Max, of course, had known about this before she even left for Blackwell, she just never found the courage to tell me.

Honestly, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, Ryan and Vanessa were never good for each other, they would always fight, even when Max and I were just kids.

 _At least one good thing came out of their toxic relationship,_ I think, shooting Max a smile.

"Ha, and I thought she was the nosey one," Ryan says, pointing towards his daughter. "But I'm doing fine, Chloe. Thank you".

"I am not nosey!" Max says, looking a bit offended.

"Oh, come on. You know you are" I reply, reaching over and giving her shoulder a playful punch, making her giggle a bit.

"Enough about that, how are you two holding up? I heard that you can get married now, isn't that exciting. So, when's the wedding?" Ryan teases, "I'll be expecting an invitation".

Max goes red in the face for a moment before shaking her head as if ridding herself of whatever thoughts filled her head. "Knock it off, Dad. We're not getting married... not yet anyway, but one day," Max says, "One day we will".

God, the fact that Max is going to me my wife one day make my heart soar.

"And I can't wait for that day to come," I reply leaning over and kissing Max on the bridge of her nose.

She squeals with delight, "Chloe! Haha, Stop!". "You know you love it," I say reluctantly pulling away.

"You two are cute," Ryan says, chuckling slightly as he returns to his mean, "It's obnoxious".

We all laugh and continue to talk, swapping stories from when life was a little less... well, complicated.

"Um, Dad," Max begins, "I-... We were kinda wondering if you'd do us a favor".

"Oh?" Ryan replies with a smile, "Is that what the meal was for?".

"No," she says, "... not really".

"hmm, what is it sweetie?".

"Chloe and I are going to San Fransico next month... for the whole month. And we were wondering if you'd e willing to-".

"Of course, I'd watch the apartment while you're away. It's not like I have anything better to do".

I smirk at Max who rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, Dad".

"No problem, sweetie".

I smile and sigh softly, watching as both Caulfield's conversate, the pang of jealousy lessening each time we meet.

I join in after, tossing around some teasing story about Max as a kid and how nieve she was to my harmless and shameless flirting.

We laugh.

We fall silent at slightly bitter memories.

We smile.

And that's the most important thing.

Soon, Ryan gets ready to leave, giving us hugs and thanking us for the meal, telling us to call him with the details of our trip.

"Oh, before I forget," He says as he's halfway out the door "Someone's called the house for months apparently while I've been at work, and your mother never picked up. I just barely caught the most recent call when I was moving my stuff out and was able to take a message".

Max and I nod, a confused and concerned look on both our faces.

"Okay...".

"Whoever it was, he was looking for you two," Ryan says, gesturing towards us.

"What?! Why... W-who was it, do you know?" Max asks anxiously, her voice growing panicked.

I grip her hand tightly and stare Ryan down, praying to god it's someone we know.

"I'm not sure, I didn't recognize his voice so I didn't tell him anything. All he said was that he was a teacher or something from Blackwell. Apparently, he's been calling around a lot trying to find you both".

I completely tense up, panic rising up within my chest.

I swallow hard...

"D-did he give a name?".

Ryan nods.

"Yes, he did".

I hold my breath and close my eyes, ready to hear the name of the man who's searching for us.

* * *

My heart almost thuds to a stop when I hear the name. It's not fucking possible... how, how can he still be alive? I hear Max take a sharp breath, hell... I did too. We were both thinking the same thing, that Jefferson was back and out to get us... but no.

David Madsen is alive.


	39. The Call

~Chloe~

I'm shaking. I've been shaking for the past five minutes, trying to prosses the fact that David is still alive.

 _Does that mean mom is alive too?_ I think, desperately trying not to get my hopes up.

After Ryan told us David has been calling around looking for us for nearly a year, Max quickly shoved him out the door before he saw me break down a small bit, all the emotion and feelings I tried to suppress floating to the surface.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Max mutters to herself, pacing the floor as I sit numbly on the couch, rocking myself back and forth.

She has his number in her hand, hesitant to give it to me which I'm glad for. I'm honestly not sure if I'd rip it up or call right away.

My feelings towards David are still mixed. He did save the love of my life, but he also made _my_ life a living hell for 5 years.

"W- what do we do?" I finally ask, Max's pacing making me even more anxious.

She pauses and looks at me, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.

"I don't know," she says, "I really don't know".

"You're supposed to know everything," I tell her, sorta depending on her to get me out of this.

"I-..." Max pauses and walks over to me, kneeling down and taking my shaking hands in hers. "Listen to me," she says, "I don't know what to do. This isn't something I can decide for you, Chloe. Either you can call him, reunite with your family... or we can continue living like this".

She gestures to the apartment, the life we've built around the tragedy that brought us here.

I swallow hard and look at her again, then at the phone I left sitting on the couch beside me.

I don't even know if he'll recognize my number since Max and I decided to ditch out old phones and trade them in for new ones just as a precaution.

"I'll do it".

Max sighs and kisses my nose, lingering there for a few seconds. "Okay...".

I wrap my arms around her and give her a gentle squeeze, feeling as she holds me back.

"It's going to be okay," she reassures, "It's going to be okay. Just put the phone on speaker and we'll talk to him together"

I nod and take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down a bit.

"It's going to be okay," I repeat, punching in the number Ryan gave us, this one being different from David's old number. "It's going to be okay".

Finally, I get the number saved in my phone and dial, immediately regretting it...

 _No, no... I can't do this. I can't. What if Mom is dead, I can't live knowing she died instead of me._

I knew that was selfish thinking, Max had done everything she could to keep me safe and out of trouble just like mom asked, but still...

She didn't deserve this... no one did.

Not even us.

Max scenes my inner turmoil and hugs me again, rocking me slowly in her arms.

"I'm right here," she whispers, her soft warm breath tickling my skin.

I shiver slightly, closing my eyes once the phone stops ringing.

 ** _["Hello?"]_** A rough scratchy voice says, heavy with sleep.

Max and I stay silent, both startled that he actually answered even though we were expecting it.

 ** _["Hello, who is this?"]_** He says again in a familiar angry tone that causes me to flinch unintentionally.

 _I can't do this,_ I think again, my hands beginning to quiver again.

Max wraps her hands around mine and sighs.

I can feel her shaking too.

"You got this," She whispers, "You got this".

 _ **["How did you get this number... who are you?"]**_ He says in a cold tone.

I still don't reply, suddenly forgetting how to speak.

I can feel myself beginning to tear up.

 ** _["If this is a prank it's not_ _fucking_ _funny asshole, especially now!"]._**

"D-David?" I finally mutter in a very quiet voice, my tone sounding broken and afraid.

 _ **["Who is this?"]**_ He asks again. ** _["Answer me Dammit!"]._**

"I-it's me... *sniff*... Chloe".

The line goes quiet for a few seconds as David shuffles around in an almost panic like fashion.

He clears his throat but his voice is cracking a bit.

 ** _["C-Chloe? Chloe..._ Price?** _ **"]**_

I nod even though I know he can't see me, "Yeah... it's me".

 _ **["Is that... that really you?"]**_ he asks again, seemingly in shock.

"What, you don't recognize my voice Step-ass?" I say, my bitterness towards him still as strong as the day my mom lugged his ass to our house.

He chuckles a little and sniffles. _ **["Yup, it's you alright. But... how, how did you survive? I looked all over for ya, even called Max's parents but I never got a response. So I just assumed she..."].**_

 _That's Vanessa's fault,_ I think to myself.

"Max and I got outta town before the storm got hella crazy," I say, turning to her with a half smile.

 _ **["Max? Oh, thank God... both of you made it. Is... is she with you?"]**_ David asks, seeming hesitant to even say her name.

"I'm right here, David," she says softly, "It's good to hear you're okay".

 _ **["Where are you two?"]**_ he asks.

"We're still in Oregon... Portland actually" I reply, "Where are you?".

 _ **["Still in Arcadia Bay... It may have been a year but the town is still being rebuilt and every hand helps"]**_.

I pause for a moment gathering my thoughts.

"David?" I finally say, "Where's Mom?".

The line once again goes silent, making me fear the worst.

"Is... is she..." I mutter, but the line is still dead silent. "David?".

" _Oh god,_ " Max whispers, her voice heavy with guilt, _"Please no..."._

I start crying after about a minute passes, and after about what felt like a lifetime, a voice breaks through.

 ** _["Chloe... is... is that really you?"]._**

* * *

I basically lose my shit when I hear Mom's voice on the phone, "Mom! Oh, god... you're okay... you're okay...you're okay!" I say hysterically, "Oh, you're okay..."

 ** _["My baby girl... oh, goodness. I-I thought we'd never hear from you again"]_ **she says, **_["We thought you'd..."]_**

"I thought I'd lost you," I continue to whimper, slowly dissolving in a puddle of tears, Max desperately tries to comfort me even though she's crying just as hard, "I thought I was going to be alone".

I knew that for a long time that Max thought Joyce was dead because of her because she wasn't there to stop the diner from blowing up in the alternate reality where Jefferson killed me.

But somehow, by some miracle... my mom survived.

 ** _["Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, Chloe. You'd never be alone, okay? You have people who care for you... you have, Max"]_** Joyce says, trying to relax me as well, **_["I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere"]._**

"I miss you so much," I say, turning the speakerphone off and pressing the device closer to my each.

["We missed you too sweetie,"] she says, her voice wavering, ["We missed you so much"].

"I'm so sorry, I was a shitty daughter," I mumble, my lower lip quivering, "I don't deserve this... I don't deserve an amazing mother like you".

"Chloe..." Max whispers, her voice thin and whispy.

It's true. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this second chance either.

But I have it... and I'm going to make the most of it.

 _ **["Don't talk like that,"]**_ Joyce says sternly, **[ _"You deserve everything you've been given, even if you don't believe it"]_**

I nod and drag my arm across my nose, "I'm sorry".

 ** _["You don't need to apologize, sweetie,"]_** she says, **_["You and Max are both okay, and that's all that matters"]._**

I nod and sniffle a little, "Okay. I-I've got to go now, but... I'll call you in the morning so we can talk more... okay?" I tell her, growing anxious and running out of things to say.

 _ **["Of course baby, anything for you"].**_

"I-I love you".

The air is silent as Mom takes in a surprised breath.

 ** _["I- I love you too, Chloe. We both do"]._**

"B- bye", I whisper, hanging up first.

Neither Max nor I say anything, both of us still trying to prosses everything that just happened.

"I didn't kill them," she whispers after a prolonged moment of silence.

"Don't start with that, Max," I say with a dissatisfied grunt, "Not right now".

"They're alive..." she continues, "I didn't kill them".

I sigh again and turn to Max who stares blankly at nothing, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"Max?".

She turns to me.

"I didn't kill them".

"Max...".

"They're alive, Chloe," She says, "I didn't kill them".

Her voice is a mix of relief and uncertainty like she doesn't know how to feel now that she knows she didn't kill my parents.

I sigh and scoot closer to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Stop thinking like that, dude. None of this was your fault, okay?".

She nods absently and hugs me back.

"I didn't kill them".


	40. Road Trip

~Chloe~

-October 1st-

Today should have been the day we left on our trip to San Fransisco, but with everything that happened with Joyce and David, we decided to go to Arcadia Bay instead. I know that Max and I sorta made this silent promise never to return to the bay, leave our pasts behind and hopefully never have to deal with it again but...

I have to see them.

I **have** to see my parents... I just have to.

Max, on the other hand, is reluctant to go.

"I just... I don't understand why Joyce and David can't drive or even fly out here," she tells me as we both load our bags and things into the bed of our shiny new truck.

Ryan helped us with the payments, yet another thing we can add to the list of things I owe people.

She does raise a good question though, I **want** Mom to see the life I've created on my own... with Max. I want to rub it in David's face, show him that I'm not the screw up her always told me I was. But, at the same time, I want to go home. And yeah, I know that my real home is wherever Max is but... I wanna go back to where we grew up, I wanna go back to my roots and get back in touch with the town I once wanted to torch.

"Plane tickets are useless for a day's drive, Max. Plus, I don't want to set them back any more than I already have".

I hear Max sigh and immediately feel like shit, now only just hearing how that must have sounded.

"Hey... come 'er," I tell her, opening up my arms to her.

She looks down at the ground and allows me to hug her, her small body shaking ever so slightly.

"Come on, you have to stop guilt-tripping yourself over this, okay? You saved me, mom and David... that's all that matter" I reassure her.

"And what about everyone else? The ones that didn't make it?" she asks, her voice beginning to tremble.

"Fuck-".

"And don't say, _fuck everyone else,_ Chloe" Max warns, "I lost people too".

That shuts me up and sends a pang of guilt through my chest.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be, Okay? It's my fault they're dead, not yours".

"Please don't start with this, Max. Not now. You **know** the tornado wasn't your fault".

"Fine! Maybe it wasn't, but I had a chance to fix things, Chloe. We knew the storm was coming and we did nothing! I don't regret my decision but god, do I have so much guilt. We could have warned people, I mean, we didn't even check for survivors".

Max buries her face in my shirt. I stroke her hair a bit, knowing that that usually calms her down.

"I know we didn't, but after we got down from the cliff, I was so afraid that you'd just fall apart if I didn't get you outta there as soon as I could,".

 _I'm still scared you might fall apart..._

I can hear her take a long deep breath before pulling away and smiling at me half-heartedly.

"We'll only be there for a few days, okay? We've checked the weather and it's nothing but sun for weeks".

"I know... ".

I kiss her softly, making sure to let my lips linger over hers for a moment before pulling away.

"You're such a tease," Max mutters, looking a little flustered.

"But that's why you love me?" I ask, having successfully distracted her from the conversation for the time being.

"Yes that's one of the endless reasons why I love you" she continues, reaching up on her tippy toes and returning my kiss. "Now, let's just get on the road before it get's any later".

It'll take about a day to get to Arcadia Bay and that's without stopping for the night, which is most likely not what we're going to do.

Max still isn't comfortable driving any vehicle and I don't blame her. Even being a passenger is a little nerve-wracking.

So we get in the truck and buckle ourselves in, sitting there idly in the parking lot for a moment.

"Ready?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"But I'll be okay...".

I nod and reach over, taking her hand in mine and giving it a feather-light kiss.

" **We'll** be okay".

* * *

The first few hours on the road aren't all that interesting, we just blast the radio, singing _'Girls Just Want To Have Fun'_ at the top of our lungs and laughing like the idiots we are.

"Hey, Chloe?" Max says randomly, lowering the volume, "Can I ask you something stupid?".

"There are no stupid questions, Max. Only stupid answers," I reply with a devious smirk that earns me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I'm serious, Chlo," she says.

I swallow hard and nod at her.

"I'm listening...".

"What..." Max begins, fiddling with the hem of her sweater, "What do you think your parents will say about... us, being a couple and all?".

That's a good question and frankly, I have no idea.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh, "Not sure. Mom I know is more open-minded about this sorta thing".

"And David?".

I shrug again even though I'm pretty sure the answer is no.

"... Promise that you won't tell them that we're together. I- I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone else".

I look over at Max and sigh, "It's not always like that, Max".

"I know but... it's still terrifying".

Since her coming out (if you can even call it that. It was ore of an outing than anything else) Max has done her best to keep out relationship quiet.

I don't entirely mind, I mean, It's not like she's denying who she is or anything. She's just scared.

"I Promise," I reply, drawing an **X** over my heart, "But... we can like, still kiss and shit when it's just us... right?".

She giggles a little and nods. "Of course".

I lean over and take hold of her hand, smiling.

Max smiles back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks.

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," I say, allowing myself to be seen blushing, "And I'm really glad you're here with me. It means a lot".

Max squeezes my hand, running her thumb over my knuckles.

"I'll always be here, okay? I'll... I'll always have your back".

"Always".


	41. The Tree

~Chloe~

The sun has almost completely disappeared behind the horizon by the time Max and I return to the large open field we stopped at nearly a year ago. I try not to think about what when down here, but it's hard to forget considering I almost fucked everything up between me and Max because of my insecurities and anxiety to be in a relationship with the girl I grew up with and the girl who means the world to me.

I sigh softly, catching Max's attention immediately.

"... Why don't we stop here for the night? We can watch the sunset," she says, moving her legs off my lap and awaiting my response.

I turn to her, utterly surprised that she'd want to stay in a place that holds such a negative memory, but I guess this is nothing compared to Arcadia Bay.

"Okay..." I mutter, still a little shocked and confused.

She can tell that I'm lamenting on the past, and even though she doesn't always know what to do, Max does her best to help me through the more painful memories. So, as I pull the truck over to the side of the road, I feel Max take my hand in her, her fingers absently fidgeting with the promise ring on my finger.

 _Remember where you are right now,_ I tell myself, _where you once were doesn't matter anymore._

 _Live in the now._

 _Your life is happening right now, Chloe._

 _Focus on that._

 _Focus on Max._

"We're okay," she whispers.

I release a small chuckle and smile.

"We're okay," I repeat, getting her to smile back.

We lean in and press our foreheads together, our hands and fingers intertwined as we lock ourselves in this perfect moment in time.

"I love you," I mutter softly against her lips.

"Me too," she replies, closing the short distance between us as we kiss, "Now come on... let's go".

I stay still for a moment as Max pulls away, taking the spare blanket we keep in the back seat with her.

 _How do you do it?_ I ask myself, _How can you act like nothing's wrong? Like I didn't almost ruin your life right here?_

 _How can you move on from something like this?_

 _How are you not still upset?_

That's the one thing I admire most about Max, I guess... her ability to let go and move on.

Well, it might actually be an act but, god, how I wish I could do the same.

I have so much hurt inside me.

And only Max can seem to make it go away.

"Chloe? Helloo?".

I jump when Max taps on my window, making me realize that I'm still sitting in the truck, lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mutter, waiting for Max to step back before I open the door, "Just thinking".

The air is filled with the familiar chill of autumn and I pull my jacket closer to my body as I follow Max over to the tall tree, this time walking at a leisurely pace, walking hand in hand beside each other.

"Don't you just love this time of year?" Max asks suddenly.

I nod and look around, the chill wind blowing through my hair.

I decided to keep it long and let it go back to its natural color.

A beautiful Strawberry Blonde.

"Yeah... it's great".

"Then let's enjoy it while we still can," Max says, laying the blanket down on the grass underneath the tree.

I know what she means...

Once we drive back into Arcadia Bay... everything is going to change.

With everything that we know about the town and the things we've seen before, during, and after the tornado, going back and acting like none of that sit happened to us is going to be torture.

"Yeah... while we still can" I repeat, sitting down beside her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

Max leans up against me and sighs. "Do you know why I forgave you back then?".

I stiffen up again, seriously startled that she always seems to know what's on my mind.

"I-... I. No, actually. I- I don't, sorry".

She turns to me and smile, resting her hand on the side of my face.

"I forgave you because I **love** you, silly".

"But... I, I hurt you, Max," I tell her, "I made you cry".

"And?".

"And I feel like shit for it!".

"But I forgave you, Chloe. Just like you forgave me for the letters".

"I just.. I don't understand! How are you so okay with what I did? You should hate me!".

"You were still hurting, Chloe. And you were scared of getting hurt again. I understand," Max says, now holding my head in both her hands. "I was wrong to be upset, okay? I was wrong to get pissy and stop talking to you. But you... **you** have every right to be pissed at me, not the other way around".

I sigh and close my eyes, still not sure how she an be okay with what i said.

But then again...

I guess I don't really need to understand why.

All I need to know is that Max still loves me, and she's still here.

"...Okay".

She leans in and kisses me, holding there for a few moments before pulling away.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Chloe".

"I don't know where I'd be either," I reply, suddenly thinking about how lucky I am that Max **did** forgive me...

Shit, what if she didn't?

I push that thought out of my head and focus on the now.

 _Maybe... maybe to move on from that memory, I need to make a new, happier one._

"Hey, Max," I say a few minutes later, moving away from her lips, "What do you say we carve our names in the tree, I always want to remember this moment".

Max looks up at me and smiles, "I'd like that".

So I give her one last kiss before standing up and pulling out my pocket knife and begin to carve into the bark of the tree behind us.

As I work, Max gets up and walks around the tree, her hand running over the rough wood. "Hey, Chloe. Come look at this," She says, poking her head around the tree.

I finish my tag and smile at it with pride before getting up and coming over to see what she found.

"What?".

She points to another tag left in the tree.

It's a large heart, carved deep into the bark with two names in the middle.

"Sam and Lonnie," I say, tracing each letter with the tip of my knife, "Dude, this looks fucking ancient... wonder how long it's been here".

"Since 1995," Max replies, pointing to the small inscription below the carving.

"Damn... that's old".

Max giggles and gives me a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"I was born in 1995, asshole".

I shrug and smile, putting my pocket knife back in my pocket after I close it. "Kidding,".

She rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Sure you are".

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close again, continuing to stare at the carving. "Hmm, I guess we weren't the only gay couple to make out in this field," I tease.

"You're too much," she says as we walk back around the tree to our carving, "That's what I'm here for, so... what do you think of out tag?" I ask, pointing to our carving, "I admit it's not my best work but It'll do".

Max bends down and looks at my work, a confused yet endearing smile stuck on her face.

" **Pricefield 4 Life** ," Max says, repeating what I wrote, "Pricefield? Huh, what's that, a ship name?".

I nod, "Every couple has a ship name, and ours is Pricefield".

"Huh, It's not like we're some character in a video game or shitty fan fiction. We're real people, Chloe. I doubt actual couples have ship names".

"Uh... fucking Brangelina?".

Max groans and rolls her eyes, failing to mask a smile.

We both giggle and hug each other.

"So... Why is your name first?" she teases.

"Because Caulprice doesn't have the same ring to it," I say, kissing the top of her head, "Plus... Pricefied sounds like us".

"Us," she repeats with another smile.

"I love you so much, Max".

She looks up at me again and smiles, "Me too," she says, "More than you know".

* * *

Once the sun sets, Max and I move into the back of the truck, laying underneath the stars.

An odd pang of nostalgia settles in my chest, but I force it down and ignore it.

"Are we going to sleep here all night?" Max asks with a yawn, her head resting on my chest.

"I dunno, if it get's too cold we'll sleep in the truck. But for a now, let's stay out here and enjoy the quiet".

I feel her nod and cuddle up against me, her arms wrapping tightly around me. "Okay... just promise you'll be here when I wake up?".

I can't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm not going anywhere," I promise, throwing the blanket over us as a cold breeze blows through the field, "You're stuck with my sorry ass".

She hums a little and yawns again, "Good thing it's a cute ass...".

We both chuckle before falling back into a comfortable silence.

"You know I love you, right?".

"Mmhm...".

"And... I want you to know that I'm really glad you're here with me. I know that this... this whole trip is gonna be hard, and It's gonna fucking hurt at some points. But, you're strong, Max. So strong. Stronger than you think. We're going to be fine, Okay? You're going to be just fine".

I let my words hang in the air for a few moments as I wait for Max to respond, but she never does.

I can already hear her snoring.

"Hmm... dork," I mumble, leaning in and kissing her shoulder, "Sleep well... I'm here for you".

The only reason I say this is because Max is still having that same nightmare she's been having for the past year. The one that, even now, she refuses to tell me about. I don't try to pry, knowing that dreams (especially nightmares) aren't something everyone is willing to explain.

I have a vague idea of what it's about thanks to her mumblings and cries.

Whatever is going on in her head... she doesn't want to be there and she doesn't want whatever is happening to happen, hence her always saying "no" and "please don't".

So, now with Max asleep, I'm alone with my thought and feeling.

I'm used to being alone like this, most of my time looking for Rachel spent just trying to escape the reality that part of me always knew she was never going to come back.

I shake my head again and try to rid myself of thoughts of _Her._

It's not that I don't want to think of Rachel or think about what she was to me...

I'm just not sure what **I** was to **her.**

 _Stop thinking, Chloe,_ I snap at myself, _Stop thinking about her..._

It's not healthy what I'm doing, avoiding any and all thoughts about Rachel and how she hurt me, letting all these negative feelings fester within me, but I doubt I'm ever going to get closure.

 _Maybe... maybe I should go see Rose and-_

My thoughts are interrupted when Max shifts around a little in my arms and I wait, wondering if she's already having a nightmare even though she's been asleep for only a few minutes. But, she simple snuggles up closer to me and shivers, the cold starting to leak through our blanket.

"You're really warm," she mutters, half asleep.

I chuckle softly and pull her a little closer, "Okay... we can go inside now".

Max grumbles and nods, holding on tightly to me as I pick her up and carry her into the truck where we'll be safe and warm.

Once we get situated and comfortable in our positions, I pull the blankets around us and kiss Max on the forehead.

"Better?".

She grumbles again and reaches up, blindly placing her hand on my face.

"Shhh... lemme sleep".

I giggle and kiss her again, "Okay, go to sleep".

So I pull Max closer to me and let her warmth lull me to sleep.


	42. Consolation Prize

~Max~

-October 2nd-

By the time I wake up the next morning, Chloe is already driving, soft music playing in the background.

 _"Burning the midnight oil again_  
 _Sitting out here listening to the wind_  
 _I just called to tell you that I miss you, my old friend,_  
 _Burning the midnight oil again"_

I keep my eyes closed for a while longer, wanting to listen to the sweet sounds of Chloe's voice as she sings along to the country song we both know all too well.

 _"Last year we bought a house outside of Boulder_  
 _You know how Kathy always missed that rocky mountains sky_  
 _She said: Let's move before my folks get any older_  
 _So they can see the grandkids grow up for a while_  
 _I was just thinking of the days we ran together_  
 _Travellin' 'cross the country in that rusty camper van_  
 _Playing one night stands seems like it's been forever_  
 _Sittin' here like this sometimes I miss the band"_

The song reminds me of William. Well, for Chloe it does. This is the song he'd play for her all the time before he passed. And after that... from what she's told me, Chloe hasn't been able to listen to country music without feeling sick from the memory of her father's death. but now, seeing that she's open to listening to this specific song again, especially as we're on our way back to the town that took nearly everything away from her... i can tell that the wounds of the past are slowly starting to heal.

"Burning the midnight oil again  
Sitting out here listening to the wind  
I just called to tell you that I miss you, my old friend,  
Burning the midnight oil again

Yesterday your song came on the radio  
You know it felt like you were singing right across the stage from me  
And I remember how betrayed you felt when I said I had to go  
But now I know that both of us landed where we're s'pposed to be"

When the last sent of lyrics present themselves, I can't help but join in on the singing, Chloe and I both harmonizing in a sweet duet.

 _"Burning the midnight oil again_  
 _Sitting out here listening to the wind_  
 _I just called to tell you that I miss you, my old friend,_  
 _(I'm just) burning the midnight oil again_  
 _I just called to tell you that I miss you, my old friend,_  
 _(I'm just) burning the midnight oil again"._

Once the song ends, Chloe smiles and turns to me, lowering the volume on the radio. "Mornin' sleepyhead," she says, "Did you sleep well?".

I nod and yawn, "Yeah, and you?".

"same," she replies, leaning over to give me a quick kiss.

I giggle, "You're in a good mood. mind telling me why that is?".

"Well," Chloe says suspiciously, "Mom called while you were asleep".

"Oh, cool. What'd she say?" I ask.

"Apparently, word got out that we were alive and none other than Kate Marsh called the house, begging for us to come visit".

My jaw nearly drops to the floor and my heart thuds to a momentary stop.

"K- Kate... Kate's... alive?" I say in disbelief.

Chloe nods and turns to me with concern over my reaction, "You did save her, so that would mean she was in the hospital when the tornado hit".

She's right, Kate was in the hospital, but... I don't get it, how would she know to call Joyce to reach us?

Then I vaguely remember Chloe saying something about having known Kate.

"Y- you know you never told me how you know Kate," I say a few minutes later after I regain my composure.

"Yeah... I know".

"So can you tell me?".

"I don't know, " Chloe replies, seeming a bit hesitant, "It's sorta a long story".

"We still have a few hours till we get there, we've got some time to blow," I say, starting to get curious.

She lets out a long deep sigh and closes her eyes for a few seconds before looking blankly at the endless road ahead. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asks with all seriousness.

I nod.

"Ok... * _sigh*_. Well, It all started a few days after you left. I... I had lost two of the most important people in my life in less than 24 hours. So, I decided to run away to the only place I could think of... the lighthouse".

I nod, remembering how that was our hideout for the longest time.

"I stayed there a few days, avoiding Mom's calls on my cell... eating from the trash people left behind on the picnic tables, trying not to feel so numb. I lasted 3 day before I was desperat to get away from the thoughts in my head. After that, I decided that... that-"

Chloe pauses for a second as if thinking about whether or not she should go on.

I watch as a single tear falls from her cheek.

"I decided that life just wasn't worth living without you there beside me".

My heart sinks and it feels like all the air has been punched out of my lungs.

"Chloe..." I wheeze, now really not wanting her to continue, but she does anyway.

"I remember walking up to the edge of the cliff, looking down at the rocks below. I just thought how nice it would be to not feel the pain anymore, how nice it would be to just... be fucking free of everything. Then I realized what a fucking idiot I was 'cause if I did... go through with it, I'd only be hurting you and mom... and dad. So, I pulled myself away from the edge and fell to my knees. I cried for a what felt like a lifetime, curled up in a pathetic little ball until I heard someone come up behind me".

"Kate..." I mutter.

Chloe nods, "I didn't know her back then, but her family visited the lighthouse frequently so I kinda caught a glimpse of her while I was hiding. Anyways, she'd spotted me the day before but never confronted me, so I assumed she didn't care about seeing a wild girl hiding in the bushes. But then I realized she was the one leaving the food out for me, so it was cool knowing that at least someone was trying to take care of me. Anyways, Kate just sat down next to me and hugged me, holding onto me and telling me that I was going to be okay and that it wasn't my time to leave... that things were going to get better. I ... I told everything, about dad, about you, about my thoughts and feelings of being alone, and it was there that I realized what the feeling I had towards you was. I admitted to myself and to Kate that I was in love with my best friend who I thought I was never going to see again. Kate walked me down the from the cliff and took me to her house so I could get cleaned up and eat a proper meal before her and her parents took me home. She told me to look for her at school if I ever needed someone to talk to. So I did, for about a month, but eventually, we parted ways once I started getting into drugs and shit. So, I was alone again until... um, until I met Rachel".

Chloe pauses awkwardly, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh, right".

She turns to me and smiles, "You know, I... I sometimes think the only reason I liked her so much was that she reminded me of you in so many ways".

"What?" I say wondering if she's just saying that to make me feel better.

She knows I still have mixed feelings about her and Rachel's relationship so if she's trying to tease me, it's not funny. But I can hear sincerity in her voice.

"Come on, think about it. She was a model. you a photographer. You were both nice and seemed to be the only people who understood me. So... in a way, Rachel was a consolation prize in place of you".

I shutter unintentionally, the words of the other Max in the dream state I was stuck in ring in my head.

Chloe reaches over and grabs my hand, breaking me from my momentary trance.

I.. I don't know how to respond to that... all I can think to say is: "Pull over".

"Wait, What?" she says as I slide my hand out of hers.

"Just do it, Chloe," I say plainly.

So, she does, and once we come to a stop, she turns to me confused, anxious and utterly terrified, "Did.. did I say something wrong?".

I shake my head, "No, I just wanted to do this".

I basically throw myself into her arms, kissing her passionately, enough to make this cold autumn morning feel like the warmest summer night.


	43. Passenger Seat

~Chloe~

We're only an hour or two away from being back in Arcadia Bay and we're both quiet, but it's obvious that we're both scared shitless of setting foot in the town we deserted a year ago. "How are you holding up, Maximus?" I ask, brushing my fingers over her knuckles as we hold hands, the radio playing softly in the background. She

shrugs and sighs, staring out the window into the black darkness that surrounds the truck."I'm okay, I guess," she says, "Nervous about seeing Kate again, but other than that, I'm fine".

I know that's a lie... I can feel her hands trembling but I don't pry.

"It'll be fine. We're just meeting her for coffee then going to Blackwell to get your papers 'n' shit. You need them if you want to go back to school,".

I hear her swallow hard at the mention of Blackwell and school, feeling her grip tighten ever so slightly around mine.

"Yep...".

I know that returning to Blackwell is a big deal, for both of us, but for Max... it must feel like the equivalent of returning to ground zero.

She still dreams about me getting shot in the bathroom at Nathan's hand, but that's one of the only dreams she'll tell me about. But the one she continuously has, the recurring one, she refuses to tell me, so I know it's something bad.

"What about you?".

"What about me?".

Max fidgits around a little, "How are you feeling... about being back in town?".

I shrug and tense my shoulders up, "I'm fine... a bit nervous about seeing mom again... and... and David".

"I am too," Max admits.

We're both quiet after that, the radio still playing in the background. I run my thumb over her knuckles, hearing Max sigh with content.

"I love you," she whispers, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Me too," I reply, leaning my head against hers.

"We'll be okay... won't we?".

I nod even though I'm not sure, life for us has taught me to always expect the unexpected.

"I know we will".

"Okay..." she sighs, nuzzling into me, reaching out and turning up the volume on the radio ever so slightly.

It's a song we both recognize, and a band we both love.

As I drive, I can hear Max singing along to the soft sounds of the radio:

 _"I roll the window down_

 _And then begin to breathe in_

 _The darkest country road_

 _And the strong scent of evergreen_

 _From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

 _Then looking upwards_

 _I strain my eyes and try_

 _To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites_

 _From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

 _'do they collide?'_

 _I ask and you smile._

 _With my feet on the dash_

 _The world doesn't matter._

 _When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride_

 _When you need directions then I'll be the guide_

 _For all time._

 _For all time"_

Once the song ends, Max turns to me and smiles, sliding her hand in mine.

"I love you, Chloe," she says, "For all time".


	44. Back To The Bay

~Max~

-October 3rd-

Chloe has been driving around in circles for the past half hour, the pit in my stomach refusing to let relax enough for us to park and finally meet Kate at the coffee shop we promised to catch up at. It's not entirely my fault, the last time we saw Kate was when she was still in the hospital, promising to help me locate Nathan's room number… and before that she was on the roof in the ice cold pouring rain, ready to jump.

"Max, I'm serious. If you're not ready we can just reschedule. Kate'll understand… plus I'm starting to get a little antsy just drive around the same block 10 times. People are going to start getting suspicious".

I nod and sigh shakily, "I- I know, just… give me a minute. Next time we go around we can park… I- I'm ready".

I'm not, not even close, but I know Chloe is tired and annoyed from driving all night, and she hasn't gotten her coffee yet so she's practically a bear in the morning without it. I don't think coffee will be good for me right now though, I'm too jittery and anxious stepping foot in the town we swore never to return to. It's amazing that just in a year, most of the buildings have been rebuilt, in fact… this entire side of town seems untouched by the destruction of the tornado. But that's just this side of town. We still need to see what else I did… I mean, what the _tornado_ did to the rest of the town.

So once we round the block for the final time, Chloe pulls into an open parking spot in front of some shops, it's a small little business block, about 15 minutes away from where the Two Whales stood. It's odd and foreign but familiar all at the same time, and not necessarily in a good way.

It's… something we have to get used to.

"You do know you're shaking right?" Chloe says suddenly as we get out of the truck, "you have been for the past few minutes".

I furrow my eyebrows for a moment before I realize she's right.

 _Shit._

"I'm fine," I say, again… a lie.

She knows this but doesn't pry, simply taking hold of my trembling hand and leading me down the sidewalk. I don't recognize anyone here, none of the familiar faces you'd expect to see around Arcadia Bay. but then again… thousands of people died, who's to say that more didn't just come and take their places?

I feel Chloe's hand grip mine reassuringly as we continue down the walk, and I shake my head and try to focus on what's going on right now. _Just focus on seeing Kate, Max_ I tell myself, _Just… don't think or bring up the fact that she almost killed herself in front of you._

We're almost at the coffee shop now, and I can already see Kate. Her long blonde hair is let down, showing off their naturally beautiful curls. Kate literally looks like an angel, but like she said before… _even angels need angels_ , but what am I to her now? Now that I single-handedly destroyed her town, nearly cost her her life… I-

"For fuck sake, Max," Chloe says, causing me to jump and realize I've stopped dead in my tracks, "Relax, okay? It's just Kate".

"Just Kate," I repeat, almost emotionlessly, "it's just Kate, Max. You can do this".

The closer we get, the stronger my flight response gets, but Chloe holds me in place as we finally reach the small blonde. "Uh, Hey, Kate," Chloe says, standing in front of me for a moment, "Sorry it took us so long… parking was an uh… pain to find".

Kate jumps to she feet the second she sees us and all but tackles me with a tight hug. "Oh my god, Max! Chloe! You guys are okay! Oh… I was so worried about you two!" she exclaims.

I can't help but stiffen up under her touch, flashes of the photos in the dark room.

"I… it's good to see you too, Kate," I say, timidly raising my arms up to embrace her.

I always loved Kate's hugs, and part of me wonders if I actually hugged her after jumping through time and telling her that she matters and that I was there for her. I've been through so many timelines and realities that it's… difficult to tell them apart.

Without even really realizing it, I squeeze her tighter, causing the smaller girl to let out a startled squeak.

"Max?".

The shaking starts.

"Max are you okay?".

Then the tears.

"Shit,".

Chloe steps up and gently tries to pry me away from Kate who looks a little more than rattled by my sudden outburst of tears. "It's okay, Max… Kate's fine, she's right here, see?" she tries to sooth, "just take a deep breath,".

 _Well, so much for being ready._

"S- sorry," I mutter, struggling to get air through my straining lungs, "I just… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". For a moment, I just stand there, crying and heaving for air until I regain my composure, but I really don't think it will last because of the attention I've drawn to all of us. "I'm sorry".

Rightly, I'm not sure what I'm sorry for, but I feel compelled to say it regardless… and I have a bad habit of apologizing for things that aren't my fault.

"It's okay, Max," Kate reassures, giving Chloe and mean utterly sympathetic look, "I can't even begin to imagine how difficult this must before you two The last time you saw this place, it was nothing more than a pile of rubble,".

"No shit," Chloe says, with a little more bite than I think she intended. She's just being protective over me, knowing what words and topics trigger me and stuff like that. I'm thankful to say the least, cause I seriously don't think I can handle losing my shit in public. I don't think anyone can.

"Let's sit down then, huh?" the smaller blonde suggests, gesturing to the table she was sitting at before we arrived.

I nod numbly, my cheeks stained with tears and my eyes red as Chloe gently sits me down, taking the chair next to me, subtly holding my hand from under the table.

"What would you guys like? It's my treat today since Max and I never got to go on our tea date," Kate says with a smile that I try to match, but it's forced.

"Uh… I'll just have coffee," Chloe says, "I get the feeling I'm going to need it today. Max, what about you?".

I… don't respond. Not yet, I'm still slightly withdrawn from the world, lost in my thoughts, just sitting there blinking and breathing for a while.

"Max?".

"Huh?" I say, suddenly realizing that I sorta need to answer.

"What kind of drink do you want?".

"Oh, uh… I don't know," I mutter, "Nothing with a lot of caffeine in it, I guess".

"Alright, I'll bring you something I think you'll like," Kate says as she gets up, "And Chloe? How do you like your coffee?".

"Black," she replies dully.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit,".

So once she's gone, Chloe turns to me and sighs. "No bullshitting me, are you okay?".

I just look up at her, with an expression that can only be described as _did you really just ask me that?_

"I'll be okay for now,".

"Okay, but the second you feel like you need to leave, tell me. I'm here to help you, Max".

"I know,".

 _So why can't I let her just help me?_

"I know,".

"You better, we're in this for the long run, alright?" Chloe says, gently running her finger over my promise ring.

"Yeah," I whisper, leaning against her shoulder for a moment, "Together forever and all that jazz".

She chuckles and places her chin on top of my head in a comforting way, "We'll be okay, Max. I promise".

 _I really hope she's right._ But i don't get to tell her because Kate comes back to our table sooner than I thought, I don't know if I'm ready to come out to her just yet.

"Alright, coffee for Chloe," she says, setting a large cup in front of Chloe and a teacup in front of me, "and tea for me and Max".

"Oh thank fuck," Chloe says, immediately taking a large mouthful of the basically boiling liquid, "I haven't had coffee in days".

"Please be careful," I warn, the last thing I want it to use a rewind on Chloe burning herself. So, as the punk beside me mutters a sorry, I look down at my own beverage with curiosity, and caution. It's amber colored and has a sweet flowery aroma to it, it's warm too, I can see the steam wafting off of it and evaporating in the cool autumn air.

"It's chamomile tea," Kate says, taking a sip of her own after I sit in a moment of silence, "its good, help you relax,".

"Okay," I say, carefully picking up the teacup and bringing it to my lips, being sure to blow on it beforehand. She's right it is good, and I feel myself relax and let my defenses down for a bit. I'm safe, this is home. I sigh slightly in relief and hum a little to myself. "Thank you".

"Huh, so. Kate… what have you been up to while we were gone?" Chloe asks, breaking the empty air that settled between us.

"Nothing really of interest actually, aside from finishing up some classes" she admits, "well, I did start outlines for that book I was telling you about, Max. All I really need to do now is find a publisher and take the pictures… are you still up for that?".

I blink suddenly, "What?".

"The photos for the children book I wanted to write? You still have your camera right?".

I don't respond...

"Uh, what's this book about, Kate?" Chloe asks, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Bullying," she answers quickly and turns back to me, "Don't you remember Max? We talked about it when I was in the hospital and you came to visit?".

Can't respond...

"Max?".

I feel like I'm back there...

"Fuck it, Kate… I'd recommend changing the subject matter," Chloe finally cuts in, seeing as I've already spaced out into a blinking shaking mess. "A lot of shit happened to us before and after we left… and most of it didn't sit well with Max".

It's never easy to explain the trauma, especially when it's not me who does the explaining.

"So… just… _avoid_ talking about shit like uh, photography and the um, storm".

Kate's eyes go wide, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know,".

"It's okay," Chloe urges, "not a lot of people do but we're working on it".

They both turn to me, and I can see them, but I can't move. I feel like I'm stuck… paralyzed almost with fear.

The remembering is never easy.

And sometimes I can't tell the difference between my flashbacks and reality.

"Is she okay?".

"Yeah…this happens sometimes," Chloe says, removing her jacket and placing it over my shoulders as I continue to shiver, "but she'll be alright, Max?".

I just nod, knowing that in a few minutes I'll just pop back into awareness, realize that I've zoned and try to integrate back into the conversation.

But for now, I'm stuck in a blip of sorts, stuck listening to voices of the past and present.

Kate is quiet for a moment before looking towards Chloe, "What happened? If it's okay to ask?".

"What didn't happened?".

It's odd, being aware and unaware of things going on around you.

I can tell you first had it sucks, especially when you're trying to reconnect with the girl and town you basically left for dead.

"We've been getting by," she continues, "slowly but surely building a life of our own, ya know? It's… harder than it looks, and nothing like what they tell you it'd be like in school".

"Yeah," Kate says quietly, "Are you guys in school?".

"No," Chloe responds, "Max is thinking about it though… not sure if she'll go through with it,".

"Oh…".

"And you?".

"I'm still at Blackwell, despite my parents wishes… but I guess part of me couldn't leave the town behind without knowing if you two were really dead".

"So people really thought we were dead?".

Kate nods, "Missing, but most likely killed. No one ever conducted a search since no one knew where you guys went after the Vortex Club party".

"What about Max's parents, we called them a few days after the storm. They never called to confirm we were alive?".

"No… at least, not to my knowledge" Kate admits, looking over at me.

I turn to her with a blank expression, trying to process the fact that my parents rather a whole town think we were dead.

It honestly doesn't surprise me, Dad traveled a lot for work so he could have had no idea that people were still out looking for me.

"Warren was the last one to see you two, and he was drunk that night… so his testimony was sorta dismissed".

I blink suddenly, "Warren?".

"Yeah..." Chloe replies, looking over at me with a gentle smile, "we're talking about Warren. You good?".

I nod again and look back towards Kate, "Yeah… I think so".

"You okay?".

I blink a few times and take a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah… sorry, I-... Warren's alive?".

"Oh, yeah," Kate assures, "A little worse for wear from uh… that night, but he's fine. Still at Blackwell in fact".

"Oh, that's... good," I say, trying not to think about his passive-aggressive nature in my nightmare the night on the cliff.

There are a few seconds of silence before Kate speaks up again, all of us seeming to have forgotten about or drinks… well, except Chloe.

"Your dorm is still there, Max," she says, "with all your stuff".

"Really?".

I figured that Blackwell was just… _gone_ , destroyed along with the rest of the town. Or, at least if it wasn't, me being presumed dead surely should have prompted the staff to clear a perfectly good dorm for someone else.

"Yeah… well, your dorm has been cleared out, but the school kept all your stuff. Last I heard they put it all in storage".

"That's… actually really cool," Chloe says, patting me on the back, "I have my truck, Max… we can… ya know. Go pick it up before we head to my house. We wanted to go pick up your paperwork to, remember?".

I'm not sure, the thought that I'm going to be stepping foot back in the place where Chloe almost died in the bathroom, and Kate almost killed herself, is a terrifying one. But… I want my stuff back, all my things from home, photos of me and Chloe as kids… my teddy bear, and Lisa.

"I… don't know. I-...".

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Max" Chloe reassures, "I can get them by myself if that makes you feel better".

I shake my head, not wanting to appear any more shaken or messed up in front of Kate. "No, it's okay. I- I wanna get my stuff,".

Chloe looks hesitant at my decision but respects it, "Okay. You heading out that way, kate? We could give you a lift?".

Kate shakes her head and declines politely, "I have my own car now, but thank you,".

"Alright, ready to go, Max?".

I don't nod, I just look down at my hands and sigh, my mind racing with a hundred different thoughts. "Kate?" I begin, "Who… *sigh* did anyone else we know die that night?".

"Max…" Chloe warns.

"I- I just have to know… before… before I see the school again" I continue, ignoring her.

Kate honestly doesn't seem too shocked to hear me ask this, so she sighs and settles back down in her seat "More than I'd like to admit, Max. But, from our floor... Brooke was the only one who didn't make it".

I don't know if I should be relieved or even more heartbroken. I knew that Kate meant a lot to Brooke, and I couldn't imagine what she meant to her.

"I'm… so sorry," I say, my voice low and deadpan.

"It's okay… she was an amazing friend," Kate says, her face getting red, "But I know she's with God now".

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"You don't have to apologize, Max. It wasn't your fault".

 _Oh, if only you knew._

"Can we hurry this up?" Chloe says suddenly, "Talking about all this depressing shit is… _depressing"._

I blink and nod again, wanting to get out of here just as much as she does, "Yeah, we can go. Kate? Well see you in a bit, okay?".

The blonde girl nods and stands up embrasing me in one last hug, "Alright… it was really good to see you again, Max. You too, Chloe".

She nods, "Thanks, Katie. Good seeing you too".

"I'll see you soon".

And with that, we walk off in separate directions.

"You alright?" Chloe asks once we get into the truck.

I shrug and sigh weakly, "You know the answer to that, Chloe".

"I know… I just. *sigh* It's not your fault, you know that right?".

I don't respond… if I do, I'll say yes, because it is. The storm is my fault, but if I remain silent, the answer and reason are the same.

"Max?".

"Let's just go… Joyce and David will be waiting for us".

Chloe simply sighs in annoyance and starts the truck, heading out on the road leading back to Blackwell.


	45. I Wouldn't Mind

~Max~

Blackwell looks the same. It's the same big building that I once went to school in.

But now, instead of a school building, all I see is a death trap.

Chloe almost died here.

Kate almost died here.

And countless other girls were preyed upon by… by him.

Him.

He… he's not still here is he?

That's something I haven't really thought about until now. I- I shouldn't have agreed to this, what if he's not dead, what if he tries to hurt me again, what if-

"Max, are you going to get out of the car or not?" Chloe says, tapping on my window with a slightly annoyed expression.

She knows I'm forcing myself to be here, she knows that I don't want to appear or act weak because Max Caulfield is too full of herself to admit that she can't do things on her own sometimes. "Yeah… sorry," I mutter, finally unbuckling myself and stepping out into the parking lot, "I was just-".

"Thinking too much?".

I nod, "Yeah".

So, Chloe places her arm around my shoulder as we walk up to the front offices of the school. It's awfully quiet for a Friday afternoon around campus, but then again everyone should be in class, but there were always the kids who skipped class that would loiter around the front lawn and dodges the security guards. I imagine Chloe would be one of those students if she were going to school here.

"So, you never did tell me… how did you get expelled?" I ask, vaguely remembering her files, "If you don't mind me asking…".

Chloe chuckles, and I can't tell if it's out of nerves or amusement. "Well uh, long story short, I ditched one too many classes and may or may not have uh, helpedstartedahugeassforestfire".

"Wait, what?!" I say, remembering hearing something about said forest fire a few years before I came back to Blackwell.

"I'll tell you another time," she urges, clearly not wanting to get into the topic, and I have a feeling I know why. "Let's just… get your paperwork and stuff and get out of here. This place gives me the fucking creeps all things considering...".

"Gladly," I reply, realizing that this place might not hold all the greatest memories for her either.

 _'Being an insensitive asshole yet again, I see'_ says the voice in my head, _'I don't know how she can put up with you'._

This isn't the first time I've heard this spiel, and I know for certain it's not the last, so I just try to ignore the voice and focus on the now. But it's honestly not all that better.

The hallways leading up to the administration office is quiet, ghost town kinda quiet. It's a bit unnerving, makes me want to run away and hide, find somewhere safe.

But are there even any safe places in Arcadia Bay anymore?

The lady at the desk is someone I don't recognize, and for my own sanities sake, I hope she doesn't recognize me. No one wants to see the reaction of a person seeing another that was presumed dead for the past year.

"Hello ladies," she says, "Shouldn't you be in class?".

"We don't go here… well uh, not anymore," Chloe explains, "We're just here for our transfer papers,".

The woman looks confused, "Oh… okay. Can I get your names?".

Here we go…

"Chloe Price," Chloe says, pointing to herself, then down at me "and Max Caulfield".

The woman types out the names in her computer, her face coming from confused to suspicious. "Um, forgive me if I'm wrong, but those particular students are dead, and this Ms. Price hasn't been enrolled here since 2011".

Chloe and I simply nod, "Yeah, we know".

"So who are you and why do you need these girls transcripts?".

"Look at the photos lady," Chloe says, "And just imagine me with short blue hair".

So the lady goes back to her computer, hopefully not calling security or the police behind our backs. And then her face falls, "Oh,".

"Yeah," I mutter, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

And there a beat of silence before the lady blinks and sits up, "Excuse me a moment,".

"Uh, we're kinda on a schedule here," Chloe urges as she heads for the principles office, disappearing for a moment, "Aaaand she's gone. Shit,".

"Chlo, I think we should bail," I say, tugging on her jacket, which she took back on the car ride here.

"Honestly dude, you read my mind. Let's get the fuck out of here," she says, turning tail and heading straight for the door we just came through. I quickly go to follow, only to freeze in place when a voice calls out my name.

"Max?".

 _runrunrunrunrunrunrun **run** runrunrunrunrunrunrun_

I can't move, it's like when an online game freezes and your character is locked in place while the world carries on around them, unable to move or escape the hellish eternity that they're trapped in. But there's no reset button this time. I just have to wait for my mind to buffer.

"Max Caulfield, if that really you?".

It's not a voice I was expecting, nor is it one that is entirely unwelcome.

Chloe only stops when she realizes that I'm not beside her. "Max, oh, shit!".

The owner of the voice looks up at Chloe now, a smile coating her face, "Chloe?".

She walks back over to me in slightly less shock than I am, the edges of her lips curling up too.

"Ms. Grant?" she asks.

I blink and take a gasping breath, snapping back to reality once again, "Oh my god".

"I-... you two are okay?" our old teacher says, gripping both of us by the shoulder, "You're alive?".

Yeah… this is going to happen a lot while we're here, I can already tell.

"Well, we're standing right here aren't we?" Chloe says with a mild laugh.

I'm still shocked for some reason, simply staring at Ms. Grant as she stares back at us in shock.

"But I thought-".

"We got out before the storm got hella bad," Chloe confirms before she can continue.

"Portland," I mutter, "we made it to Portland".

"You don't know how relieved I am at hear that you two are okay," she says, bringing up both in for a hug, "We all thought you two where dead".

Chloe and I are both stiff but do our best to reciprocate the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Grant asks once we pull away, "If I made it out of here, I wouldn't want to come back,".

"We're visiting Chloe's parents," I reply, "And uh, I was hoping to get my transcripts and stuff from my dorm. Uh, Kate Marsh told us the school still had it?".

"Oh, yes, of course!" she says, gesturing down the hallway, "It's all safely tucked away in the basement, I'll show you to it".

"Dope," Chloe says, "so let's get your shit and jet. We don't get all day and we still gotta meet back up with Kate".

"Language, Price" Ms. Grant warns, giving Chloe a sharp look, "I might not be your teacher anymore, but I'm still an adult".

She opens her mouth to say something but snaps it shut and nods. "Yes, ma'am".

"Good, now come on".

So with that, Ms. Grant leads us down the long corridor leading to what I assume is the basement. I try not to panic thinking about going down there, in a dark confined space… not really knowing why.

 _'Maybe he's down there waiting for you. And this time… he'll finish the job, have his way with you like he did Rachel'_

"Max?".

"I'm here," I reply, realizing that Chloe had placed her hand in my own. Instinctually, as is usual when we're in public, I pull my hand away and give her an apologetic smile. "So, uh… Ms. Grant," I say, continuing to follow her to the small storage room, "You're the principle now?". "Yeah, what happened to Wells?" Chloe asks.

Ms. Grant sighs, "Not sure, we don't think he passed in the storm, but… you never know. Anyways, I took over since I'm one of the last remaining teachers, and no one wanted to step in for him, so I did. And I've been running the school ever since,".

"S- so, the school is still open?" I ask.

"Yes, we just officially reopened for the new school year. Why? Are you thinking of reapplying?".

I barely hold back a small whine, even the thought of going to school here again sends a horrible feeling over me. "I- I don't think so… just curious,".

Ms. Grant makes a sad but understanding face, "Too bad, I always enjoyed having you in my class, both of you actually,".

Chloe chuckles a bit as she walks down the stairs, "Yeah, when I wasn't being a hooligan,".

"You weren't a hooligan, Chloe," the woman says kindly, leaning us through the dimly lit basement, "You were impulsive, sure but never a hooligan. Just a bit troubled… but I see a lot has changed over the past year, you seem… a lot happier,".

She looks down with a slight blush on her face and nods, "I- I am happy… doing a lot better than I was, we both are,".

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, your stuff should be right here, Max… we did have to get rid of a few things, but most of your belongings were safely packed away after… well, you know,". Ms. Grant dawns a saddened face for a moment as she gestures to some boxes coved by a tarp, shaking her head slightly as she continues, "In all honesty, we weren't going to keep any of this stuff as we needed to clear your room, but… your friend Ms. Marsh was convinced you were still alive and considering how you did help her through such a hard time…. we made an exception. Now I'm glad I did, as it turns out, miracles do exist,".

"Shit…" Chloe mutters, rubbing the back of her neck, "That… that's one hell of a coincidence,".

Ms. Grant chuckles and nods, "I couldn't agree more…".

I don't really pay attention to their conversation, positively overwhelmed with a sense of gratefulness. "Oh, Kate… thank you," I mutter, cautiously pulling the thin sheet away from the boxes, a small plume of dust lifting away, "Thank you…".

There's about 6 boxes worth of stuff, all of them filled with relics of my old life, filled with belongings of a girl that doesn't exist anymore.

 _Clothes, books, CDs, posters… photos._

I ignore those, my attention immediately focusing on the one thing I hoped to find, a small smile forming on the edge of my lips.

With a smile on her own, Ms. Grant sighs, giving Chloe a pat on the shoulder, "I'll leave you two be for a bit… just let us know if you need help carrying this stuff out. I'll be more than happy to send one of the staff over to give you a hand".

"Thanks, but uh… I think we'll manage," she replies, walking up to me as I pick up my guitar, "Great seeing you by the way,".

The woman nods again in agreement, as she walks off, "Be sure to stop by again sometime… I'm sure there are a lot of other students who would like to see you,".

I mumble a small thank you, gently dragging my fingers against the strings of my guitar, a soft melody filling the air around us.

We both remain silent until we know we're alone again, Chloe being the first one to speak.

"You play?" she asks.

"A little," I respond, finding myself beginning to impulsively tune the instrument, "I'm not very good at it though,".

"Oh, I doubt that… why don't you play me something? Pass the time before we blow this joint…it'll get your mind off of things. For a few minutes anyway,".

I can't help but roll my eyes and chuckle, "What would I even play?".

"Anything but Wonderwall, play Wonderwall and I'll punch you," Chloe teases, giving me a friendly nudge on the shoulder, "I'm kidding of course… or am I?".

I giggle a bit, shaking my head, "Fine… I'll, I'll think of something to play, just… don't laugh? I- I haven't done this in a while, and I'm not exactly used to having an audience".

"Dude, I'd never laugh…" Chloe says with faux offense, "I'm honored to be the first to witness the utter talent that is Maxine Caulfield,".

"Ugh, _Maxine_? Really?".

"Fine. _Max Caulfield_. But, if it means anything, I think Maxine is a beautiful name…".

I blush a little and smile, "Just… shut up and listen, you ham. I've got a song in mind…". So, with another small sigh, I begin to slowly strum out a melody, singing along to the soft beat:

 _"Merrily we fall_

 _Out of line, out of line_

 _I'd fall anywhere with you_

 _I'm by your side_

 _Swinging in the rain_

 _Humming melodies_

 _We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

 _I'm not afraid, anymore_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _Forever is a long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

 _Carefully we're placed for our destiny_

 _You came and you took this heart and set it free_

 _Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

 _I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

 _I'm not afraid, anymore_

 _I'm not afraid_

 _Forever is a long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

 _Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

 _You so know me_

 _Pinch me gently_

 _I can hardly breathe_

 _Forever is a long, long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

 _Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

 _I wouldn't mind it at all_

 _I wouldn't mind it at all,"._

As I strum out the last few cords, I look up to see Chloe looking at me with the softest expression I've ever seen, her eyes filled with what I can only describe as pure love and affection.

I blush even harder and look away, "Why are you looking at me like that?".

Chloe doesn't respond, instead, she reaches over and gently lifts my head up, guiding my eyes until they meet hers.

One can get lost in those eyes, they're mesmerizing.

"You're so beautiful when you smile… you know that?" she finally mutters, rubbing her thumb against my cheek.

I scoff softly, unable to stop my smile from growing, "Yeah right… you're just saying that 'cause we're girlfriends".

Chloe chuckles a little, "Dude… I've thought you were pretty since before we were tweens, and nothing that's happened to us so far has changed my mind on that fact. You are beautiful, Max… believe it or not… and I am so fucking lucky to have you back in my life,".

"Chloe…" I mutter, genuinely touched and taken aback by her words, "I… I don't even know what to say to that, I… holy shit,".

"You're adorable when you're flustered, Caulfield," she says, placing a kiss on the bridge of my nose, "And don't worry, I'm at a loss for words too, that song was… fuck, I don't even know if theirs a word to describe it. It was just… perfect,".

"Well… it's all true, every word," I mutter, pressing my forehead against hers, "I'm with you forever, Chloe, until the end of time,".


	46. The Reason

~Max~

"Max…".

"Max…".

"Hey, you still with me?".

I blink a few times, jumping slightly when I feel Chloe place her hand on my shoulder, dragging me back to our unfortunate reality. "I'm… here," I breathe, gently putting down the stack of papers I was rifling through, "I'm here, Chloe,".

She doesn't really look convinced, and I don't blame her.

As it turns out, going through all the boxes containing the few memories I'd made during my 3-week stay at Blackwell was… a lot harder than I thought it would be. It's not a lot of stuff, mostly clothes, books, papers, and other things but… I can't help but let myself get whisked back in time.

Thankfully, its the right kind of nostalgia, the type that doesn't involve my powers.

But… it's not necessarily the good kind of nostalgia.

"Let's take a little break, yeah?" she says, kneeling down beside me and sliding the papers farther away from me. I know she can see what they are, and I know she tried her best to hide them from me, but my idiotic need to prove that I'm not weak and that I'm _okay_ ended up screwing me over… again.

"Yeah…" I mutter again, allowing her to pry my hands away from my wrists as I instinctually check for the duct tape that was never there, to begin with, "...a break would be nice,".

She's careful as she pulls me up to my feet, her touch almost hesitant and reluctant, but at the same time, it's protective and loving, if such a thing is even possible. "Come on… let get out of here, we'll finish this up later,".

I just follow along numbly along as Chloe leads me out of the school's basement, my mind racing with images of the past… images of things that never happened in this reality, things that _could_ have happened… things that almost did.

Troubles of a time traveler I suppose...

"Woah! What's the rush, you two finished already?" Ms. Grant asks as we pass through the reception area, her expressions shifting from welcoming to concerned as soon as she sees me, most likely looking paler and more frail than usual, "Everything alright?".

"Uh, yeah," Chloe mutters, trying to act as nonchalant as ever, "Just going out to get some air… we should be done packing soon, and then we're off,".

"... Alright. Just try to make it fast, I have to lock up soon and I'm not allowed to leave you here unattended," the woman says, smiling softly again as she looks at me reassuringly.

I barely react, only nod and mumble something incoherent under my breath.

' _You're pathetic you know?'_ the voice in my back head chimes, ' _look at you, it's an honest fucking surprise that Chloe has stuck with you this long… she deserves to be with someone who doesn't break down over the smallest shit… she deserves someone so much better than you. Haven't you already ruined her life enough?'_

This isn't the first time I've had this conversation with myself, and I know it would be the last, so I do my best to ignore the little insecure voice trying to tear me down. But, sometimes that little voice gets to me, and I can't help but wonder the same thing… even though I know for a fact that Chloe stays with me because she _loves_ me…

But how she can stand seeing me like this, so... broken… is beyond me.

"Don't worry, Ms. Grant… we'll be out of your hair in no time," Chloe says, giving a quick goodbye as she all but rushes me out to the quad, "We'll catch you later, I guess,".

I'm vaguely aware of walking outside, the fresh air on my face being the only indicator that we left the main building. It's already after school and the campus is empty, all the students either in their dorms or about town, which is pretty great because I don't think I can handle the possibility of running into one of my former classmates who re-enrolled for the new school year. The ones who survived the storm that is...

"Max?".

Guilt settles in my stomach again as I try desperately to redirect my thought to something that doesn't involve the storm, or _**him**_ , but it's a lost cause… everything here reminds me of the Dark Room, reminds me that _I'm_ the reason that Arcadia Bay is in shambles, that _I'm_ the reason Victoria got drugged instead of me, that _I'm_ the reason so many are dead...

"...fuck,".

I force down a sob as I drop my gaze to the ground, tears already filling my eyes.

 _I'm the reason…_

No matter how hard I try, can't get _**him**_ out of my head, can't get the storm out of my head… I can't forget everything that happened to me in that fucking dark room… if I'd just stopped Chloe from going into that party…. If we'd just _told_ people the tornado was coming instead...

"Hey… hey, look at me, Max. You promised you wouldn't disappear on me like this again… don't do this, you're stronger than that," Chloe says, here voice nothing but an echo in my ears.

I'm sitting on one of the picnic benches now (when did that happen?) with the blonde sitting in front of me, trying with all her might to bring me back to the present, but I can barely hear her, the sound of my thumping heart blacking out everything else, sound and sensation. I feel like I'm underwater… sinking down down down down...

It's suffocating.

"I'm right here, you're safe… you're safe," she reassures, "You're safe".

I can't…

"Just breathe, Max… _breathe,_ ".

Breathe.

" _Breathe…"._

…

….

….

….

….

It hurts when I finally breathe in, taking a long, harsh breath, nearly choking as air fills my deprived lungs and tear stream down my cheeks. I'm not really sure how long I've been like this, time never seeming to stick with me whenever I have panic attacks that severe, but all I know is that no matter what, Chloe is always waiting for me when I come back.

"Easy, easy," she coos, pulling me into a tight hug, " slow breaths,".

"I- I'm sorry…" I whimper, gripping onto her like my life depended on it, and in a horribly fucked up sense, I guess it does, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,".

"Stop… you stop that right now, Caulfield. No fucking way am I going to let you feel guilty about this," Chloe snaps softly, "Shit happens because fucked up shit happens, none of it is your fault, okay?".

"You know what I was talking about," I mutter, shaking my head as I melt farther into her embrace. All this happened because of me, because I thought I could handle looking at some fucking graded papers… but seeing _**his**_ name…

"Just stop, Max…" she continues, more harshly than I think she intended, "You… you need to stop blaming yourself for shit that's just human reaction! I just… I… _fuck_ … I should have never brought you here, we should have just stayed home and-". She lets her voice trail off as I let out another silent sob, unsure of what to do or say to make me feel any better, "Fuck…".

"I- I wasn't about to stop you from seeing your mom, Chloe! I want you to be happy,".

"Yeah, and I want _you_ to be happy but putting yourself back through all this trauma isn't the way to do it, Max. I know you don't really care about what happens to you as long as I'm safe, but that shit needs to stop before you get yourself killed. I almost lost you that week and refuse to lose you now,"

There's a heavy moment of silence between us, and I can see in her eyes that she's caught up in the topic we've both refused to talk about over the past year, but… I guess now, of all times, we can't ignore it anymore.

"Max, I... I need you to tell me the truth. When you were down there... when he... took... you. Did... did anything happen? Did he..."

I know what she's asking, and it makes my gut twinge with anxiety and uncertainty because I have no knowledge of what happened to me during the few hours between the time I saw Chloe get shot in the junkyard and waking up tied down in that godforsaken bunker. And I don't think I want to know…

My lack of response earns a sharp whimper from Chloe, the girl dropping her head in utter dread.

"Fuck…. Max, I- I'm so fucking sorry, I-...", she mutters, holding back a sob of her own, the fear and anguish in her voice soon turning into a wave of silent anger as she realizes the power a potentially dead man still holds over me.

"If I could, I'd go back in time and kill that sick fucker myself…" she says through clenched teeth, "I- I was supposed to protect you… but I got so caught up with keeping Rachel's body out of that bastard's hands that I didn't care about anything else… I'm so _sorry_ , Max… if I'd just-".

"D- don't… don't start that too," I mumble, tightening my grip on her, "I'm the one with the powers… you… you _died_ that night because of _me_ , there was literally nothing you could do… Chloe… _nothing_ ,".

I doubt my words helped her feel any better, but it's all I can say.

It's the truth.

She looks away and dries her tears, clearly wanting to argue some more but lacking the energy to do so. "I could have tried harder, Max," Chloe says, her abrasive side shining through as she sighs, "Look, I doubt we'll ever come to an agreement on this so hows about we just leave this conversation for a later date, pack up and get the fuck out of here,".

I nod hesitantly, giving a nervous glance over my shoulder at the school that houses my fiercest demons. Between continuing our conversation and going back down to that fucking basement, I'd much prefer continuing trying to convince Chloe that all this was my fault, which is most likely a useless endeavor.

"You don't have to go back down there. It'll be no problem for me to just bring all your shit back up here... we can go through the rest of your shit when we get to the house, okay?" she says, already knowing getting me to do anything in this state is practically useless, "Half of it's already packed,".

I hesitate, not exactly keen on the idea of having her go back into that god forbidden building by herself, especially since we have no clue if… _**he**_ … is still here.

"But… what if….?".

Chloe sees my reluctance and sighs sharply, giving me a forced, calming smile. "Max… I'll be fine, and so will you, you don't need to protect me all the time. Just... wait in the truck for me and I'll be back before you know it, alright? We're safe here… despite the bullshit, I really wouldn't have brought you back if I thought we'd still be in danger...".

I know that's true and I trust Chloe's judgment more than my own, but after the shit we went through that week... anything is possible, so I guess blind optimism is all I have left.

"Okay… I- I'll be okay".

"I know you will… if you survived livin' with me for a year, you can survive a bit on your own," she teases, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on the bridge of my nose, "now come on… let's blow this pop stand".


End file.
